Saving us
by CeeCee333
Summary: What if Derek and Penelope had a huge blow out over Kevin and Tamara. Will they ever find true love? As always read and review. Morgan.Garcia of course. Eventually will be hints of other BAU members.Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Derek immediately knew that he had screwed up. Why he didn't just give Penelope the chance to explain he will never know.

Flashback

Derek sat in his office toying with his navy blue tie lost in thought. His best friend in the world was only a few doors down, and she felt like a complete stranger to him now. He missed the hell out of Penelope. He wasn't sure quite how it happened.

No that is true he knew exactly what happened. First it was Lynch. Derek tried hard to be nice to Kevin; he really did, but everything about that man, got under Derek's skin. Derek hated the fact that Kevin called Penelope plum sauce.

Derek snorted and said out loud, "Plum sauce. Of all the nicknames in the world; Goddess, Red delicious, doll face…Fucking plum sauce. That is the best you could come up with Kevin?"

Oh yeah to say Derek Morgan wanted Kevin to take a long walk off a short cliff was putting it mildly. Maybe that is why; he decided Tamara Barnes would be a good idea. His heart was screaming at him to stop, but his pride wouldn't let him.

Derek knew people assumed he would go after Tamara when the case was over. Emily gave him so many eat shit and die looks, it was almost comical. Derek knew for a fact that JJ wanted to slap him stupid for it. Hell even Rossi told him, he was going to break Penelope.

But did Derek listen. Hell no. He figured since Penelope, actually it is Garcia now, had Lynch to take care of, and what would she need him around for?

Tamara fucking Barnes was the worst idea Derek had ever had. She was too clingy, too needy. As a profiler he should have seen it right away, but he needed something, anything to make the constant ache in his heart to stop.

It didn't help that Kevin worked in Quantico. He had to see the unkempt, clumsy tech touch all over Penelope. The small kisses Derek used to place on Penelope's temple were replaced by Lynch's lips.

Derek shuddered.

"Fuck this."Derek said out loud.

Derek yanked open his top desk drawer, and pulled out the necklace Tamara gave him, and stared at it. He had to fight the urge to recoil from it. He knew he needed to end this madness with Tamara. He missed Penelope to damn much. He didn't care if he could only go back to being her best friend, but he missed his baby girl.

Derek also took the watch off that Tamara bought him. Lately it seemed like she was trying to turn him into some human Ken doll. Derek was a big boy he could dress himself. He didn't need some woman trying to trade his old faded jeans, worn down Chicago PD t shirts, and cargo pants, for itchy cashmere sweaters, and pea coats.

Okay so maybe Derek cared more about comfort than style, but not once has anyone ever complained. Actually Derek knew Penelope loved his old raggedy clothes he wore on his days off. Penelope told them that they were soft and perfect for snuggling on movie night.

Derek sighed, and picked up the receiver on his desk phone. He dialed the appropriate numbers and said, "Tamara I want to take you out tonight. We need to talk."

If Derek Morgan knew one thing and one thing only, never ever break up with a woman on their turf. They will find shit to throw at you, you didn't know they had.

The next thing he did shocked him a little bit. He stood up, looked around his office. He could still see the robotic puppy Penelope bought him. She called him Clooney 2.0. She winked at him and told him she wouldn't tell Clooney.

Derek smiled and thought, "One or another I am getting my baby girl back."

Derek walked to Penelope's office, and knocked on the door.

"Oracle of all knowing, enter at your own risk."

Derek took a deep breath opened the door and said, "Hey Garcia."

Penelope rather coldly said, "Hello agent Morgan. What can I do for you today?"

"You can try and stop being mad at me."

Penelope rolled her eyes and turned back around to face her computers.

"Damn it Penelope please. I can't deal with this anymore. I miss you."

Penelope felt tears spring to her eyes. She missed Derek, as much as he missed her. But damn it a girl had pride.

"Agent Morgan if there is nothing you would like for me to search or paperwork to file please leave."

Penelope wanted Derek the hell out of her office. She really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Penelope please. I am sorry. I was wrong you were right. Shit Penelope just look at me."

Penelope stiffened her back. There was no way in hell she would do anything Derek Morgan told her to do.

"Agent Morgan like I said, if there are no searches-"

"Damn it I forgot what a hard head you were."

Derek grabbed the back of Penelope's chair. He spun her around. Penelope was so shocked she didn't know what to do.

She tensed her jaw and tried to pull away from Derek's grasp. He had a firm grip on the back of her chair.

"Derek let me go."

"Not until you stop acting like a fucking child."

"Me. What about you. You have to play in every sand box you see."

"Low blow Garcia."

"Screw you Derek."

Derek sighed and said, "Never mind Garcia. I wanted to tell you that I missed you. Baby- Penelope I am drowning. You know why I went after Tamara?"

"Derek how the hell should I know?"

"You broke my heart, and you continue to break it every day."

Penelope sat in her office chair stunned.

Derek continued, "You stopped movie night with me, you stopped calling me, I had to watch Kevin hang all over you. But when I wanted to give you a simple hug, you would look at Kevin and damn near run for the hills. I am willing to put my broken heart aside to just be your friend again."

Big fat tears spilled out of Penelope's eyes. Penelope whispered, "I miss you too. I'm so, so, so sorry."

Derek knelt down and wiped her tears away."Penelope will you meet me at our place tonight, around 8?"

"Derek Morgan I would love to. Derek stop calling me Penelope."

Derek stood up and stepped away from Penelope. Through gritted teeth Derek said, "Fine Garcia-"

Penelope cut Derek off and said, "I am pretty sure my name is baby girl."

Derek smiled. He hauled Penelope to her feet, and wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, and Penelope sighed contently. God she missed the way he felt wrapped around her.

She missed his strong masculine smell mixed with her feminine one. It was like sandalwood, leather, and vanilla.

They both pulled back and smiled. It had been a long time since either one of them had a genuine smile on their face.

Derek with a wide grin said, "Princess don't forget 8 o'clock."

Penelope returned the equally silly grin and said, "Hot stuff I won't forget."

Derek left Penelope's office and whistled all the way back to his office.

**As always read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention I still don't own Criminal Minds. I am starting a petition to fix that!

Derek Morgan sat across from Tamara Barnes in the elegant French restaurant she insisted on. Derek looked at the table and realized there was a lot of stuff to throw. He thanked God that she at least went for white wine, so maybe if she threw it in his face; it wouldn't stain one of his favorite dress shirts.

Tamara clasped her hands and said, "So Derek what is it, you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Derek sat up and said, "Tamara I can't do this with you anymore."

"Wait so you brought me here to break up with me?

Derek sighed and said, "Yes I did."

Tamara quietly hissed, "Why would you do that?"

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "You tend to throw things when you don't get your way. At least this way I have witnesses."

Tamara through gritted teeth said, "Derek this is not funny."

"Who the hell is laughing? Last week you through a granite paperweight at me. If you would have hit me Penelope would have kicked your ass."

"Ah so this is what prompted this. I should have known that cow would come back into your life."

Derek gritted his teeth and asked, "That what?"

Tamara smugly sat back in her chair and said, "You heard me."

Derek stood up and said, "If by cow, you mean deliciously curvy, perfect breasts, and round ass then yeah it is about Penelope. Call her a cow again and I will let her kick your ass like she has wanted to."

"Derek you couldn't possibly mean any of this."

Derek laughed and said, "Lady you are crazy. What part about you throw things at me, you call my best friend a cow, and you have even gone as far as to disrespect my mother. No Tamara this nightmare ends now."

Derek dropped the necklace she gave him on the table, and then he yanked the watch she bought him for his birthday off, and handed it to her. Derek walked out the door and never looked back. He was going to let other men deal with her never ending crazy shit.

Tamara would have fumed if she didn't already have potential suitors looking at her. She sighed and thought. "Such a shame, I could have made Derek something better than he was, but hey if he wants out, good riddance."

Before she could even finish her thought two men had already sent her drinks.

Derek sat in his SUV with the weight of the world off of his shoulders. He noticed it was 7:20. He started his SUV and made his way over to his and Penelope's place.

Derek beat Penelope there, so he chilled in the parking lot for a few minutes listening to soft R&B. He hadn't been this happy in a long time. Even Clooney missed Penelope. Derek spotted her drive up in her land boat of a Cadillac. Derek always thought it was funny that a woman as feminine as Penelope would drive such a big and powerful car.

But that is one of the things he loved about her. She always kept Derek on his toes. Once he thought he had her figured out, she would do something else amazing to take his breath away.

Derek smiled and got out of his SUV, he jogged over to Penelope's car, and held the door open for her. She took his hand and climbed out.

They walked arm in arm, into the bar. Joe the bartender gave them their normal booth. He brought their first round of drinks over and said, "I missed you guys. I thought you forgot about poor Joe."

Penelope smiled and said, "Joe we could never forget you."

Derek laughed and said, "No matter how hard we try."

Joe laughed along with Derek. They had been friends along time.

Penelope smacked Derek's arm and said, "Be nice."

Derek smiled and said, "Whatever you say mama."

They both sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Derek took a swig of his beer and asked, "So does Kevin know you are here with me?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Yes Derek he does, and before you ask hell no he is not happy about it."

Derek sighed and said, "I'm sorry. If this going to be a thing between you two-"

Penelope raised her hand to stop Derek and said, "Derek I have missed you for too damn long to consider me going home right now."

Derek gave Penelope a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me just be my best friend again."

Derek smiled and said, "Thank you for taking me back."

Penelope grunted and said, "I hate that I can't stay mad at you."

Derek took a huge breath and said, "I broke up with Tamara."

Penelope had to fight the urge to smile a million watt mega smile, so she quietly and carefully said, "Why did you break up with her?"

Derek laughed and said, "That woman was crazy. You were totally right. But Penelope you forgot the part where she liked to throw things at my head. She even tried to insult my mother once."

Penelope looked in Derek's eyes with a flash of anger and said, "I will kill her."

"Baby there is no need for that. She is out of my life forever. I did tell her at the restaurant that I was going to let you kick her ass."

Penelope smirked and said, "Good."

Derek didn't want to talk about Tamara anymore.

"So how are you and Lynch?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"That bad?"

Penelope downed the rest of her drink, and started on the fresh one Joe placed on the table.

"Derek do you think I settled?"

Derek lowered his head, and mumbled something.

Penelope tilted Derek's chin and said, "What did you just say?"

Derek sighed and said, "Hell yes you did."

"Well I didn't think you felt so strongly about it."

"Penelope look at you, and then look at Lynch. You are amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and you have the best damn cleavage in the world. Not to mention your nice round-"

"Derek I am serious here. Even JJ thinks I am settling."

"JJ would be right."

Penelope looked at yet another empty glass and sighed. A waiter brought her another drink.

"Baby girl don't you think you should slow down?"

"Not at all. Derek I am so unhappy I don't know what to do."

Derek smirked and said, "Dump his ass."

"Derek it isn't that simple. Kevin is the first guy in a while that has even looked my way."

Derek chugged his beer and said, "Penelope that is not true."

"How the hell would you know?"

Derek leaned forward and said, "I haven't stopped looking since the day I called you Gomez."

Penelope playfully slapped Derek's arm. Derek grasped her wrist and said, "Penelope don't laugh this off. I am serious as a fucking heart attack. Oh and before you talk yourself out of why I would want you, just know any bullshit excuse you come up with, is just that. Bullshit."

"Derek why are you telling me this now?"

"Isn't it obvious princess?"

"No Derek, spell it out for me."

"Fine. I love you. Wipe that look off of your face. I don't mean like a brother and fucking sister. I mean like I want to take you out every night as mine. I want to spend all my time when I am not on a case with you. I mean like I want to tie you to my headboard and make love to you until you pass out."

Penelope was in a state of shock. Her brain temporarily went into overload.

"D-D-Derek what?"

"Woman you heard me."

"Derek what are you saying?"

"Damn it hard head if I have to repeat myself I will. I Derek Morgan."

Derek pointed at himself.

"Is head over hills in love with-"

Derek Pointed at Penelope and continued, "Penelope baby girl Garcia."

"Derek we need to leave now."

Derek's face fell, and his heart dropped.

"Oh baby girl if that was too much-"

"Derek I can't break up with Kevin in the middle of a bar. Now get your sweet ass in your SUV and I will meet you at your place in an hour."

"Angel face do you want me to go with you, just in case?"

"Naw baby boy I got this. Seriously keep a light on for mama."

Derek smiled and kissed Penelope's forehead. For a moment he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you."

Penelope pulled Derek by the collar downward so his lips would meet hers. Penelope whispered, "Derek I love you too. Now scoot, oh and pick a good movie."

Derek internally groaned, a movie was the last thing on his mind, but he would never rush her.

**As always read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Derek started to pace in his living room. He kept checking the clock on the wall. Penelope said that she would be there in an hour, but an hour turned into two.

Derek pulled his phone out, willing Penelope to call.

Derek's stomach rolled. He wondered out loud, "What if she decided not to leave him?"

Derek tried to shake the thought out of his mind. He rolled his sleeves up in frustration. He huffed over to his oversized couch and gruffly sat down.

Derek turned his massive TV on and started watching the news. He quickly changed the channel to Sports Center.

Clooney came from somewhere and looked at his unhappy master. Clooney hopped up on the couch and laid his head in Derek's lap.

Derek gave a smile to his pooch and rubbed his ears. Clooney let out a sigh of content. Suddenly Clooney jumped off the couch and ran to the door barking.

Derek smiled knowing that finally Penelope had made it to his house.

Derek heard Penelope unlock the door. He stood up and said, "Hey baby girl I thought you forgot about me."

Penelope smiled and said, "Never my handsome prince."

Penelope bent down and gave Clooney a quick pat.

Derek chuckled and helped Penelope out of her coat. He placed it on the coat rack Penelope got him when she was out one day buying odds and ends for her apartment.

"Hey P you want something to drink?"

"Sure D I will take a beer."

Derek clicked his tongue and said, "A beer huh? I thought you liked wine?"

Penelope raised her eyebrows and asked, "You actually have wine?"

"Yeah I bought it for you."

"You spoil me Derek Morgan."

Derek poured Penelope a glass of wine, and handed it to her over his breakfast bar. He grabbed a beer for himself. They sat back on the couch.

Derek took a deep breath and asked, "So do you want to talk about what happened with Lynch?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Not really. It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. I guess the only part that hurt him was that I was leaving him for you."

Derek smirked and said, "Pretty sure of yourself Garcia."

Penelope smirked back and said, "I don't remember threatening to tie you to a headboard."

Derek laughed and said, "Woman if you think that is an idle threat you are insane."

Penelope blushed and took a sip of her wine. Then Penelope asked, "So did you pick out a movie?"

Derek stopped smirking and said, "Honestly I was little afraid you weren't going to show, so I completely forgot."

Penelope put her wine glass down and said, "Oh Derek I would never do that to you. It took me so long because I stopped by my apartment before I went to talk to Kevin. I wanted his stuff out of my place."

Penelope watched relief wash over Derek's features. Derek took Penelope's hand laced his fingers in hers. That simple gesture made Penelope's heart swell.

Penelope placed her head on Derek's shoulder and they just sat in silence for a few minutes.

Clooney let out a little whine. Derek realized his over grown puppy needed to go outside.

Derek stood up and said, "Okay mama you pick the movie, while I take Clooney out."

Penelope gave Derek a quick kiss and said, "Sure thing. I will grab you another beer."

Derek turned around with Clooney on his heels. While they were outside Penelope searched for a movie. She decided she wasn't going to torture him with one of her chick flicks.

Towards the bottom of the stack Penelope saw a DVD still in its plastic wrapping. When she picked it up she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Derek came back in the house with Clooney. Derek cocked and eyebrow and said, "Woman what has you laughing over there?"

Penelope turned slowly on her heels and said, "So you like busty cops huh?"

Derek without missing a beat said, "No I like busty technical analyst."

Penelope's cheeks felt like they were on fire. She placed the DVD on the coffee table and headed for the kitchen so she could refill her wine glass.

Penelope pouring herself another glass asked, "So why do you have an unopened copy of Busty Cops 4? I wasn't even aware there was a 2 or 3."

Derek laughed and said, "Why do you know about the first one?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "It was on the guide at one of the hotels we stayed while we were on a case."

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and asked, "So did you watch it?"

Penelope walked out of the kitchen and smacked Derek's arm and handed him his beer. "No D I didn't watch it."

Derek took a swig of beer and said, "You know I would have watched it with you."

"Good lord Derek. Anyway I figured we could watch Oceans 11."

Derek smiled with relief. He did not want to make this a Lifetime movie night.

"Alright baby girl I own all three. Why don't we watch them in my room?"

"Wow Derek already trying to get me in the sack."

Derek chuckled and said, "I want to watch them in my bed for a reason. It's already late and you woman are notorious for falling asleep in the middle of a movie."

"Point taken. You make the popcorn I'll grab the beer, and Clooney."

Derek hugged Penelope and said, "Deal."

Penelope headed upstairs with Clooney right behind her. It was a rarity that Clooney got to sleep in Derek's bed. Derek figured that was one of the reasons Clooney fell in love with Penelope. That and she gave him whatever was on her plate.

Penelope kicked her shoes off, placed the beers down, and tossed the DVDs and remote on the bed.

Penelope propped pillows against Derek's headboard. Penelope laughed a little to herself. The first time she saw Derek's bed, she wasn't shocked to find out that his headboard was metal or that it was mounted to the wall. Nor was she shocked by the fact it was one of the largest beds she had ever seen, and he certainly wasn't frugal when it came to the sheets. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at the black silk sheets, but now sitting in his bed, she loved how soft they were.

Clooney snuggled next to Penelope.

Derek walked in the room and said, "Oh hell no. Clooney you are not stealing my woman."

Clooney picked his head up and looked at Derek as if challenging him.

Penelope and Derek laughed. Penelope patted the other side of the bed and Clooney moved.

Derek put the DVD in grabbed the remote and plopped down next to Penelope.

Derek looked at Penelope and asked, "Hey mama go in my goodie drawer and grabbed something for me."

Penelope panicked for a moment. She thought to herself, "Goodie drawer. What is this man thinking?"

Derek laughed and said, "Baby girl it's not what you think. Open the bottom drawer."

Penelope leaned over Clooney and pulled the draw out. It was shoved full of candy.

Penelope excitedly yelled, "Derek you have Twizzlers and M&Ms."

Penelope grabbed a bag of each.

Penelope opened the bags. Derek snuggled closer to Penelope and Derek started the movie.

This time Penelope didn't make it half way through the movie before she fell asleep with her head on Derek's shoulder.

Derek chuckled and cleared off the bed. He gently shook Penelope away, and got her to slide down in the bed while he covered her up.

Derek climbed in the big bed behind Penelope. He wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes. Penelope let out a content sigh and scooted closer to Derek. Derek held Penelope a little tighter and he fell asleep.

Derek woke up cursing himself for not closing his blinds before they fell asleep. Derek rolled over and where Penelope was supposed to be sleeping was empty.

Derek felt a tide of panic roll through him. Then he notice that his bathroom light was on, and Penelope seemed to be talking to someone.

Derek heard, "Kevin I would love to, thank you so much."

Derek growled somewhere low in his throat. He wondered, "Why the hell she was talking to Lynch at six in the morning.

Then he heard, "Kevin you really are a sweetheart. I have no idea how to pay you back."

Derek heard Penelope laugh and say, "I can do that. I will see you soon."

Derek stood up with his arms crossed.

Penelope came out of the bathroom and walked directly into Derek.

Penelope leaned forward to kiss Derek, and Derek stepped away.

Penelope took her own step back. She looked into Derek's eyes and saw a storm brewing.

"Derek what is wrong?"

"Why were you talking to Lynch?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "He is doing me a favor."

Derek rolled his eyes back and said, "I bet he is."

Penelope placed her hands on her hips and said, "Derek what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I think you know what I am saying."

Penelope spat back, "Derek Morgan I am allowed to use the phone."

"Yeah so you can call you ex."

Penelope crossed her arms across her chest and said, "Whatever."

"P maybe you should go."

"Derek I-"

**I hate leaving it like this but I need to. As always read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Penelope just fucking go."

"Derek what the hell did I do to deserve you acting like this?"

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Oh I don't know."

Derek in a mocking tone said, "Sure Kevin I would love that."

"Derek Morgan I-"

"You what? Are you taking him back?"

"Derek you ass, give me one damn minute."

Derek bit out, "One minute for what, so you can go back to Lynch."

"Alright Derek that is it. Sit the hell down and shut up, now."

Derek was completely taken aback. Normally Derek was the one that had to yell to get his point across to people. Seeing Penelope so forceful was doing something odd to him.

Derek sat down on the edge of the bed.

Penelope walked over to Derek and said, "First of all I shouldn't have to explain myself to you, but because you clearly have trust issues I am going to spell it out for you. Kevin and I mutually parted. He felt like he was trapped too. Second of all, if you think you could get rid of me that easy, you Derek Morgan clearly don't know me, and thirdly I love you hard head."

Penelope continued, "Kevin found out that Hotch was planning on you giving you guys a week off. I was still scheduled to work for Team B. Kevin had nothing to do so I switched weeks with him. I did it so I can spend time with you."

Derek went to speak.

Penelope put her hand up and said, "Derek not now. Normally I would give into you, but not this time."

Derek had no idea what came over him, but he had never been so hard in his life.

Seeing Penelope assert herself, and actually fight back with him made his blood boil and then head south of the border.

Penelope took a look at Derek's lap and said, "You have got to be kidding me.

Derek smirked and said, "Damn Garcia you are sexy as hell. I think I like you mad."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Clearly."

Derek looked Penelope up and down.

Penelope clicked her tongue and said, "Derek what am I going to do with you? Hmmm?"

Derek leaned back on the bed. He propped himself up with his elbows. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Baby girl you can do whatever you want to with me. Let me make it up to you."

Penelope tilted her head and said, "Derek stand up."

Derek hopped off the bed. Penelope took his spot on the bed resting on her elbows.

Derek drank in the sight of Penelope. He could still see the flashes of anger in her eyes, but he also so saw a hell of a lot of want and desire.

Penelope forcefully said, "Get on your knees in front of me."

Derek smirked and sank to his knees.

She stood up in front of him. She roughly tugged his chin up so he had to look her in the eyes.

"Derek if you ever in your life accuse me of something I didn't do. I really will punish you."

Penelope smirked and said, "Now show me how you apologize."

Derek stood up and unzipped Penelope's dress and dropped down to his knees taking the colorful fabric with him.

Derek kissed Penelope's lower abdomen. He trailed he tongue from her belly button to the top of her panties. Derek placed open mouthed wet kisses along the crotch of the already soaked garment.

Derek looked into Penelope's eyes and said, "Baby I am so sorry."

Penelope roughly grabbed the back of Derek's head and grounded her panty clad clit over Derek's tongue.

Penelope panted, "Less talking more licking."

Derek growled from somewhere deep inside of him.

He slowly took her panties off. He kissed all over her legs. He even turned her to place two loving kissed on each one of her round soft cheeks.

Penelope with pure unadulterated desire in her voice said, "Enough teasing."

Derek earnestly and swiftly tongued Penelope's clit into his mouth. He made small sucking motions followed by quick flicks of the tip of his tongue. He slid two fingers in her roughly, and felt her come undone. Penelope screamed Derek's name. He could hear his name bounce off the hallway walls.

Penelope's body was wracked with pleasure. On and on he drew out her orgasm.

Derek licked his way up Penelope's body. He kissed her softly at first, but Penelope had other ideas. Penelope grabbed the sides of Derek's head and demanded entrance into his mouth.

The kissed with long stokes of their tongues. They fought for control. Derek nibbled and Penelope's bottom lip, it caused her to whimper in his mouth.

Derek smiled, and Penelope decided to suck his bottom lip into her mouth, it made Derek's cock buck into Penelope soft wet mound.

"God Derek I am so mad at you, but damn it I want you."

Penelope pushed Derek off.

Derek was confused until he realized Penelope was on her hands and knees.

He knew exactly what his baby girl wanted. He slowly slid behind her. He spent a few seconds rubbing the soft skin on her lower back, causing Penelope to shudder.

Penelope pleaded, "Please."

Derek rough slid inside Penelope. He strokes started off long and assertive. Penelope matched him thrust for thrust.

Derek leaned forward and kissed Penelope's neck. He smirked against the soft sweet smelling skin.

Derek thought," Fine if she wants to play rough, then I'll give it to her."

Derek straddled Penelope's thighs. He could hear her groan in pleasure. He slammed into Penelope causing her to scream

Penelope grounded out, "God Derek you are so deep."

Derek smirked and said, "You like that baby."

"Oh god Derek, yes."

Derek with mock innocence in his voice asked, "Am I forgiven?"

All Penelope could do was nod her head yes.

Derek started moving rapidly.

Penelope could feel Derek in her lower abdomen. She had never felt so full. It felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

Derek tilted Penelope forward so her forehead rested on a pillow. He raised her hands to grab the headboard.

Derek bit out, "Hold on."

Derek saw Penelope grip the headboard until her knuckles where white.

He got back on his knees, and took Penelope hard and fast.

Penelope was fighting the urge not to pass out in pleasure. She whimpered Derek's name over and over.

Derek bit out, "Baby girl, you are perfect."

Derek felt Penelope's walls tighten. She held him in a vice grip and gave him no choice but to go over the edge.

Penelope's knees gave out, and Derek propped himself up with his hands on each side of Penelope's body until his release was complete.

Between breaths Derek said, "Holy shit."

Penelope still panting laughed and said, "That just about sums it up."

Derek kissed Penelope sweetly and said, "Baby I really am sorry." Derek pulled Penelope close. He laid her head on his strong shoulder.

Derek sighed and said, " I feel like such an ass."

"Derek you should but, I hate seeing you upset, so stop it."

Penelope wrapped the sheet around herself. Derek kept trying to tug it down.

Penelope smacked Derek's hands away and said, "Derek I want you to talk to me, but what I don't want is you yelling at me."

Derek leaned over and kissed Penelope and vowed, "I promise I will talk to you. You know I have trust issues, and seeing you with Lynch all these years didn't help either."

"Baby boy, you should always remember I am your solace, and it is my job to not stop talking to you. Derek you are my solace to and I ask the same thing of you."

Derek pulled Penelope in a tight embrace and said, "I love you, and I promise to be your solace."

Penelope smiled and said, "Good, now I am going to snuggle with my hot stuff and go back to sleep."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

**As always read and review! Is it weird that I still have a hard time writing smut? Anyway enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Derek woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing. He gently removed his arm from under Penelope's head. He stroked her cheek, and blindly reached for the night stand and patted his hand around the nightstand until he found his cell phone.

Derek noticed he had 18 missed calls.

Derek sat up. His blood ran cold. He thought, "What if something happened to mom."

Derek pressed the voicemail icon on his phone and listened to the first message.

"_Hey Derek this is Tamara. I realized that us breaking up was a mistake please call me."_

Derek looked over at Penelope and thought, "Oh hell no."

He pressed delete.

He skipped over 17 messages before he heard the last one.

Tamara sounded really intoxicated. Tamara slurred into the phone, "_Derek I know you are there. Pick up damn it. "_

Derek heard what sounded like a bunch of other women around her. Derek rolled his eyes. He thought, "Anything for attention, right Tamara?"

Tamara continued to slur and said, _"I miss you."_

Derek heard one of her friends in the background say, _"Is that the fine brotha you were dating?"_

Derek laughed. Of course her friends were just as superficial as she was.

Tamara then said in her message_, "Derek you know you belong with me, not some nerdy tech girl. When you are ready to settle down call me."_

Before she ended the call Derek heard a girl say, _"We should talk to his new bitch."_

Then the phone went dead.

Now Derek was pissed. He prayed for Tamara's sake her moron friend was kidding.

Derek knew he didn't have it in him to hit a woman, he also knew that if Tamara or any of her friends tried anything, Penelope would quite literally wipe their asses off the grid.

Derek took a few cleansing breaths and headed towards the bathroom.

He saw Penelope sink further into the covers and reach out for him. Derek couldn't help but smile. She missed his presence, just as much as he missed hers.

Derek did his morning time thing, and headed back to bed. Derek snuggled in next to Penelope.

He couldn't get the nagging feeling that maybe he should take Tamara's friends threat a little more seriously.

Derek chalked it up to him being over protective. Who would be stupid enough to screw with an FBI agent?

The name Battle flashed in his mind. Derek thought to himself, "Okay Tamara might be a bitch as well as her friends, but they are no UNSUBs."

Penelope slid her leg over Derek's. He couldn't help but be wrapped up in her warmth and love. He drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, Derek was woken up by a familiar whine. Clooney was looking at Derek as if to say, "Help a dog out."

Derek chuckled and threw on some pajama pants. He took his pooch out.

Derek was standing in the back yard when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Derek smiled and said, "Good morning baby girl."

Penelope laughed and said, "Handsome it's afternoon."

Derek returned the laugh and said, "Damn I never sleep in late."

Penelope kissed Derek's neck and said, "You've never had a goddess in your bed before."

Derek turned around and let out a whistle. "Damn baby that shirt is workin for you."

Penelope said, "D it's just a tee shirt no big deal."

Derek replied, "Oh baby girl it is a very big deal."

Penelope hugged Derek tighter and said, "Ah yes. It is a very big deal indeed."

Derek called for Clooney. He opened the door and let Clooney run in.

He picked Penelope up and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

It was almost evening before they made their way back downstairs.

Derek and Penelope were laughing and trying to decide what to eat for dinner.

Derek smirked and said, "Woman if you don't stop looking at me like that, we are never gonna eat."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Well if you would stop looking at _me_ like that, we would actually get something done."

Derek looked at Penelope, and Penelope turned and looked at Derek. The both smiled and said, "Pizza."

Once the call to their favorite pizza spot was made, they sat on the couch snuggled together watching SportsCenter.

"Hey doll face I can change the channel if you want."

"That's okay baby, I know that May Madness…or whatever the hell it's called is coming up. And lord knows I can't have you losing to Reid again."

Derek laughed and said, "Baby its March madness, and you right. I hate losing to Reid."

Derek started to explain how the bracket system for basketball worked.

Penelope shrugged and asked, "What if I made software that would help you better pick the probability of your teams?"

Derek smiled and said, "Normally I would say that might be borderline cheating, but I am after all going up against the human version of Google."

They both laughed. There was a knock at the door, Derek removed Penelope's feet from his lap, grabbed his wallet and paid and tipped the pizza man.

Derek sat down and flipped open the box.

Derek and Penelope always took the time to admire the mouth watering, extra large pizza with toppings piled high. It also didn't hurt that Rossi owned the place, so they always got a little something extra.

Derek flipped open a smaller box and smiled. In true Rossi fashion there was a huge slice of Oreo pie.

Penelope couldn't help it. She leaned over Derek and took a swipe at the whip cream on the pie. She licked the cold cream.

Derek cocked and eyebrow and said, "Woman do that again, and I say damn this pizza."

Penelope blushed and said, "No baby you need to eat. You have more ravishing to do."

They both laughed.

After dinner, dessert, and several mindless sitcoms later, they were finally ready for bed. Penelope was in the bathroom scrubbing her face. Penelope loved make up but good lord it was like removing spackle sometimes.

Derek took Clooney out one last time. He decided now would be a good time to call his mother.

Derek waited for Fran to answer.

Fran excitedly said, "Hey baby boy."

Derek smiled and said, "Hey ma."

"How is my favorite son doing?"

"Mom I am really good." Derek sighed and said, "First mom I want to apologize for the way Tamara acted in Chicago. I mean hell she is only one generation out the hood her damn self."

Fran laughed and said, "Yeah I sort of got that feeling. Hey Derek you don't need to apologize. Just know that if Des or Sarah see her, you might want to tell her to run."

Derek chuckled. He knew there wasn't a thing on this earth that he could say to his sisters when they were mad. You just moved out of their way, and hoped you didn't get hurt in the process, especially his little sister Des.

"Mom I have something to tell you."

"Derek I need to say something too." Fran took a deep breath and said, "Honey, I know that you forced yourself to seem happy last time you were here, but as your mother I could see you were miserable. Sweetie I also saw a couple of bruises. Did she do that to you?"

Derek sighed and said, "Yes mom she did. DO NOT TELL DES."

Fran angrily said, "Des may not be the one you have to worry about."

"Mom the last thing I need is for you to get in your Prius, and go all gansta on Tamara."

Fran laughed and said, "Listen here; you are still my little boy, Mr. F.B.I. Do you know what that means? I will always look out for you."

Derek laughed and said, "Alright, go on wit yo' bad self. Seriously mom I called to tell you Tamara and I broke up."

Fran shook her fist in triumph. She then said, "I am not about to lie to you and say that I am sorry. But I will say maybe it is time for you and Penelope-"

Derek cut his mom off by saying, "Done."

Fran asked, "What is done?"

"Penelope and I are together."

Derek held the phone away from his ear. His mother let out an ear piercing squeal.

Derek chuckled and said, "I guess that means you are happy?"

"Oh dear of course I am happy. Now that is a good woman. Oh my goodness, wait til I tell Des, and Sarah, and Frankie, and Joey. Not to mention that nosy Martha Reeves. Oh and Pastor Gibbons-"

Derek said, "Woah, woah mom. Breathe. Why would you tell all of those people?"

Fran cleared her throat and sheepishly said, "We all have running bets, when you two would finally get together."

"You did what?"

"Son you heard me. Do you remember when you brought Penelope up here after she got shot?"

Derek smiled it was one of his favorite memories in Chicago.

"Yeah mom I do."

"Well after you showed her around town, a lot of our friends and family called, and for the life of us we could not figure out why you weren't with her. So imagine to all of our surprise when you dragged Tamara up here. Des insisted that you two wouldn't last long. Joey and Frankie said, "Put your money where your mouth is, and that is what we did."

"Mom you can't be serious."

"Sorry sweetie I am, oh and you need to tell your BAU friends, they also have a pot going."

Derek blanched and said, "What?!"

"Boy you heard me, oh that reminds me I need to call Rossi and tell him he won."

"Rossi won…what is going on? Wait why are you talking to Rossi?"

Fran hesitated and said, "I….uhhh…met him at a bookstore….."

Derek scoffed and said, "I didn't know you were into reading about serial killers?"

Fran replied, "I'm not, that is your job. I was looking for a cookbook. He happened to be doing a reading."

Derek tapped his foot impatiently and said, "And what."

"Nothing Derek we went for coffee and talked."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "That better be all…"

Fran scoffed and said, "Excuse me young man. You do realize I am still your mother."

Derek sighed and said, "Yes ma'am. It's just I know how Rossi is."

"I am a grown woman, and it was just coffee."

"Okay, okay mom."

Derek heard a giggle come from behind him.

Derek mouthed to Penelope, "You are going to get it."

Penelope walked over to Derek and kissed his neck.

Derek bit back a groan, and put his hand over the mouthpiece of his phone and said, "Woman quit it. I am talking to my mom."

Fran cleared her throat and said, "Derek I can hear you."

Derek blushed, and Penelope laughed.

Fran laughed and said, "Put Penelope on the phone."

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "Ooohhh you're in trouble."

Penelope took the phone and said, "Hey Mrs. Morgan. I mean Mama Morgan."

Fran chuckled and said, "That's better. So when are you coming to see me?"

Penelope smiled and said, "As soon as we get some time off. I miss you guys. Plus I have to go to the youth center and computerize the scoreboard."

Fran replied, "Honey we miss you too."

Penelope said, "So what is this I hear about you and my Italian Stallion agent Rossi?"

Fran rolled her eyes and said, "Good lord it was just coffee."

Derek swatted Penelope's butt. Penelope giggled.

Fran said, "Tell my son to keep his hands to himself."

Penelope laughed and said, "I thought you wanted grandbabies."

The look on Derek's face was priceless. Penelope had never seen someone look so nervous, and, excited, and flat out flabbergasted.

Fran said, "In that case I will let you two go."

Penelope sweetly said, "Bye mama Morgan."

Derek shouted, "Bye ma love you."

Derek clipped his phone on his sweatpants.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Grandbabies huh?"

"Oh Derek if I was out of line…. I was just kidding…"

"Nu-uh. I am done practicing."

"Derek what are you saying?"

Derek cupped Penelope's face and said, "Stop taking the pills."

"But Derek we have only been together for less than a week."

Derek smiled and said, "Baby girl it's always been you. When you are ready, we can have as many as you want. Personally I am going for my own basketball team, that way I will forever have an unfair advantage over Reid."

Penelope chuckled and started walking towards the house.

"Hey angel face where are you going?"

Penelope winked and said, "I have some pills to throw out."

Derek picked Penelope up and kissed her.

Derek took Penelope up stairs, and they proceeded to work on a Morgan baby all night.

**As always read and review! Next couple of chapters will have more team interaction, and maybe a trip to Chicago. **


	6. Chapter 6

Derek and Penelope had yet to tell anyone they were together, and Fran said she would hold off on telling Rossi about the new relationship.

Sunday night over Mexican food and beer, they decided Monday was going to be the day they told everyone.

Over the course of the weekend Penelope all but moved in with Derek. The transition from friends to being in a deeper, more meaningful relationship was quite easy.

So here it was Monday morning and Derek was excited and Penelope was a little nervous.

Derek watched as Penelope flat ironed her hair.

"Derek do you find me straightening my hair fascinating?"

"Mama I find everything you do fascinating."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Someone has it bad."

Derek chuckled back and said, "I guess I do, don't I?"

Penelope asked, "Are you nervous about telling everyone?"

"Baby girl why should we be nervous? I am pretty sure at some point our team knew this was going to happen. If anything they were probably wondering what in the hell took so long."

Penelope smiled at Derek. She thought to herself, "Damn that man always knows what to say."

Once they were both dressed, they found themselves in the kitchen making breakfast, and coffee. They moved together like a well oiled machine.

When Derek would need to grab a pot or pan, wordlessly Penelope would move out of the way, but still continued using the French press. If Penelope needed to reach coffee cups Derek would tilt his head so she could reach the cabinets but never stopped scrambling the eggs.

Once they were done eating, they gathered their things and headed out. Once in Derek's SUV, Derek turned to Penelope and said, "Baby I need to talk to you."

Penelope tilted her head and asked, "About what?"

Derek took a deep breath and said, "I have always been honest with you, I tell you everything."

Penelope felt her stomach drop.

"Sweetheart it isn't that bad." Derek took a ragged breath and said, "P mama didn't raise a fool, so I am going to tell you this….Tamara left me quite a few voicemail messages the other day."

Penelope said slowly, "Okaaaay."

"I wanted to tell you, because I would want you to tell me if your ex called you, and said they wanted you back."

Penelope angry said, "She said what?!"

Derek put his hands up and said, "Woah mama hold your horses. No need to get mad, trust me I don't want her back."

"Derek, after these past couple of days, I don't doubt what we have at all. I know you, and I know your heart. Plus I know for a fact Fran would kill you, and Des and Sarah would hide your body, not to mention what the team would do to you….."

"Then what is it baby?"

"Derek this might sound silly to you, but no one messes with what's mine."

Derek smirked, cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Yours?"

Penelope laughed and said, "Agent Morgan you heard me."

Derek smiled and said, "Say it again."

"You Derek Morgan are mine."

"Now that's what I want to hear."

Penelope and Derek road the elevator up to the bullpen. They stepped out and into a sea of activity.

Reid was attempting to do more physics magic. JJ had to duck twice to avoid getting hit in the head. Rossi rolled his eyes and continued reading his paper and sipping his coffee. Emily was throwing balled up pieces of paper at Spencer. There were agents from different departments actually doing work.

Penelope said to Derek, "I am going to head into my lair and wake my babies up."

Derek squeezed Penelope's shoulder and said, "Mama I will call you when there is good time to tell the team."

Penelope nodded and headed to her office.

Emily asked, "Hey Morgan what did you do this weekend?"

"I watched a whole lot of basketball."

Reid stopped his "magic" and said, "Studying hard just so I can beat you again?"

Derek smirked knowing that Penelope had already started working on the software to help him for once beat Spencer.

"Pretty boy don't get ahead of yourself."

Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "Sure Morgan, whatever you say."

Derek shrugged and asked, "So Emily what did you get into this weekend?"

Emily replied, "I went to an art gallery opening with this guy I met in New York."

JJ said, "That sounds interesting. So is he cute?"

Emily smiled and said, "He is hot, British, and an agent."

Rossi smiled and said, "Is that some sort of trifecta?"

Emily and JJ laughed and said, "Yes."

Emily continued, "So anyway…." Emily looked pointedly at Derek and said, "I ran into someone interesting."

Derek looked confused and asked, "Who?"

Emily flatly said, "Tamara Barnes."

Derek thought, "Oh shit."

Derek coolly asked, "Well what did she say?"

Emily replied, "She said a bunch. Poor girl was three sheets to the wind."

Derek grimaced and asked, "That bad huh?"

Emily chuckled and said, "Oh yeah. She wanted me to tell you, that she is sorry, and wants another chance. She also went into very unnecessary details about certain body parts. That was when I had the bartender cut her off."

Rossi cocked his eyebrow and asked, "You two broke up."

Derek rubbed his hand over his head and said, "Excuse me; I need to make a call."

Derek walked into the break room and called Penelope. "Hey baby girl, looks like we need to tell them now."

Penelope asked, "Why so soon love bug."

Derek replied, "Emily knows Tamara and I are not together."

"Alright this Oracle of all knowing will see you in a second."

Derek sat back down at the bullpen. He noticed the questioning glances Emily was throwing his way.

Derek looked directly at Emily and asked, "What are you looking at?"

Emily laughed and said, "You wanna hear the rest of what she said?"

Derek grumbled, "Not really. But I guess you are going to tell me anyway."

"Yep I sure am."

Rossi laughed and said, "Well get on with it."

Emily said, "Well it seems our Mr. Morgan broke Ms. Barnes heart. God Derek that woman was so trashed I understood why you broke up with her."

Derek laughed and said, "Yeah maybe Tamara wasn't my best idea."

JJ said, "No shit Sherlock."

Rossi laughed so hard he thought coffee was going to come out of his nose.

Penelope walked up behind Derek and said, "Now."

Derek wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "Rossi you win the pot."

Rossi actually spit his coffee out. Spencer's eyes bugged out of his head, JJ laughed and Emily pulled 200 bucks out of her wallet. She tossed the cash at Rossi and grinned. Spencer dug around his bag and pulled out 200 dollars, and JJ went in her purse and chucked the cash at Rossi.

Rossi looked at Derek and said, "I guess Fran told you."

JJ asked, "Fran. As in Fran Morgan?"

Rossi's eyes darted around the room.

Emily said, "Let me get this straight Rossi, you have been talking to Morgan's mom."

Rossi put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "Hey guys it was just coffee, and dinner."

Derek felt his jaw tick. "Rossi what do you mean dinner?"

Spencer was delighted at the turn of events. It is about time someone annoyed the crap out of Morgan.

Rossi sighed and said, "Yeah we had dinner at this great Italian place."

Derek looked at Rossi and asked, "Do I even need to threaten you?"

Rossi looked at Derek and said, "Morgan I respect your mom, and not just because she is your mother. Fran Morgan is one helluva woman."

Derek pointed at Rossi and said, "For now I will let it go."

Penelope messaged Derek's shoulders and said, "Way to be a big boy."

Hotch came down to the bullpen and said, "Since we are not on any cases, and Team B is going out into the field, I would like for you guys to get as much paperwork done as possible. It looks like the director is going to give us week off starting Wednesday."

Rossi called out, "Hey Hotch."

Hotch turned on his heels and said, "Yes Dave."

Rossi grinned and said, "I want my 200 bucks."

Hotch let the information seep in and said, "Well it's about time." Hotch pulled two crisp bills out of his wallet and handed them to Rossi, and headed back up the stairs.

The team got started on their paperwork. Penelope headed back to her lair to start filing the paperwork the team had already filled out.

After a quiet and boring morning, the agents found themselves almost done. Derek was signing his name to the very last folder. He stood up and stretched and said, "I'll be back."

Rossi said, "Son that office has cameras."

Derek grinned and said, "Helps that my woman is goddess of all knowledge."

Hotch was standing behind Derek and said, "Morgan leave the door open."

Emily laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes.

Derek blushed. This only made Emily laugh harder. Rossi and Spencer couldn't help it they started laughing too.

Morgan just turned around on his heels and headed towards Penelope's office.

Derek leaned on the door frame and watched Penelope work a million miles a minute.

Penelope said, "Handsome are you just going to stare at me or are you actually going to come in?"

Derek strode over to Penelope and kissed her forehead and said, "I missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too hot stuff."

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope's shoulders and asked, "So what are you doing this afternoon?"

Penelope smiled up at him and said, "Well I was going to go home with this smoking hot agent...but…."

Derek asked, "But what?"

Penelope replied, "I need to go home Derek. I haven't been to my apartment for a week."

Derek sighed and said, "But I don't want you to go home."

"Derek I can't just not go home. All my stuff is there."

Derek said, "Baby if you need to go home, I understand but I don't like it."

"Derek you know I will miss you too."

"What if I came home with you?"

"Derek your legs are longer than my bed."

Derek kissed Penelope's cheek and said, "Don't care. I would miss you way too much. Don't you want me to sleep?"

Derek unleashed the puppy dog eyes.

"Damn it Derek don't look at me like that."

"So then will you come home with me?"

Penelope sighed and asked, "How can I say no to that face?"

Derek smirked and said, "You can't."

Penelope smacked Derek's arm.

JJ knocked on Penelope's office door and smiled at her two friends. JJ said, "Derek, Hotch said as long as we are done we are free to go. He sees no reason for us to come in tomorrow so our vacation starts early. Oh and PG... Emily and I want you to come to the mall with us tomorrow. "

Penelope giggled and asked, "Do I have a choice?"

JJ pointedly replied, "No."

Derek laughed and said, "JJ I guess I can part with her for one afternoon."

JJ said, "Nope you are parting with her for lunch, shopping, dinner, and maybe a drink or two."

Derek said, "JJ that is just mean."

Penelope said, "Baby boy you can go one day without me."

"Woman what did I just tell you?"

Penelope laughed and said, "Jayje that sounds great. And Derek….. Penelope whispered something in Derek's ear that got him to grin from ear to ear.

JJ said, "And that is my cue to leave. P I will pick you up at noon."

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "JJ pick me up from Derek's."

JJ laughed and left.

Derek sighed and said, "Mama I don't consider that place just mine anymore. How would you feel about moving in with me?"

Penelope was shocked. "D a-are you sure?"

"Penelope you are there all the time anyway. Plus we can sublet your apartment. It will also save me the trouble of begging you to come home with me every night."

Penelope turned around and started typing.

"Baby girl if you aren't ready…"

"Derek hand me the paper from the printer, I need to fill it out."

Derek read the paper and smiled. It was a change of address form.

**As always Read and Review! Next up the girls at the mall a confrontation might ensue!**


	7. Chapter 7

JJ picked, Penelope up promptly at noon. The two blonds headed over to the mall to meet Emily, and do some serious damage to their credit cards.

JJ turned down her 90's playlist. Penelope pouted and said, "Come on Jayje you know after Barbie Girl, Ice Ice Baby comes on."

JJ laughed and said, "The 90's have come and gone, plus you know I want details about you and your agent Hot stuff."

Penelope rolled her eyes but was happier to have the conversation in an SUV, rather than in the middle of the mall.

"Jayje what do you want to know?"

JJ chuckled and said, "Um….Everything. Like, what made you and Morgan finally take the leap?"

Penelope risked a glance at her waiting friend.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "PG I know that look. Stop trying to figure out which parts to leave out. I want the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Fine….Do you remember how I called you after Kevin and I had the huge fight? JJ you know I hate confrontation. All I asked him was to keep our standing date nights when we were both in town. I mean how hard is that? Anyway, Kevin yet again forgot and I was so pissed I started yelling, and then _he _started yelling. Eventually it led to the same argument we had every single time."

JJ smiled and said, "Morgan."

"Oh yeah JJ he went there. He accused me of sleeping with Derek. Kevin even called me sloppy seconds."

JJ gritted her teeth and asked, "Hey called you what?"

"I'm not repeating it. Any who, I called Derek. I didn't know what else to do. I know you offered to come over but, you have Henry, and Will….. Plus you live a whole lot further away."

Penelope took a deep breath.

JJ said, "Then what happened?"

Penelope sighed and said, "I could tell he was at the club. I could hear the music in the background. I felt kind of guilty for ruining his night. I was going to tell him to stay, but then I started sobbing into the phone. Before I could really ask him to come over he was already on his way. Then we-"

JJ cocked and eyebrow and said, "You two what?"

"We-"

"Spit it out PG."

Penelope grumbled and said, "We had sex in my bathroom."

JJ had to fight the urge to slam on her breaks. "I was not expecting that."

"You, I wasn't sure until halfway through it if I was dreaming or not."

"So you guys were together after that?"

"Nope, like an idiot I kicked him out. A few days later we ended up working it out, and now apparently I am moving in with him. Do you think this is all too fast?"

JJ merged onto the highway to take them to the exit that led to the mall.

JJ huffed and said, "Garcia if you talk yourself out of this relationship I will literally shoot you."

Penelope whined, "What, why?"

"The idea of this happening to fast for you is stupid. He loves you, you love him. Since you guys started out as best friends, he knows everything about you. You don't have to change one part of who you are to make him happy. So before you two go to Chicago, I say we get your shit, and get you moved in."

"Thanks Jayje."

"Anytime my friend, anytime."

JJ smiled at Penelope and turned the playlist back up. The two women giggled their way through Vanilla Ice, MC Hammer, and the Spice Girls.

JJ pulled smoothly into a parking spot. Both women grabbed their purses, and headed inside.

The two blonds met Emily by the fountain.

JJ said, "Alright guys I think we should split up. I have to get both Henry and Will new pants, and Will needs a couple of new ties."

Penelope said, "That's fine, because I have to stock up on Derek's favorite t-shirts and tanks."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Morgan can't buy his own underwear?"

Penelope laughed and said, "Yes he can, but seeing as how he gave me his gold card to buy my stuff, I figured I could do him a favor."

JJ laughed and said, "Damn my big brother is whipped already."

The three ladies laughed. They headed in separate directions and agreed to meet at the food court in 2 hours for some very serious shoe shopping.

Penelope was done shopping with 30 minutes left to meet the girls. Penelope turned around when she heard someone call her name.

Penelope smiled brightly at Desiree Morgan. "Hey Des what are you doing here?"

Des returned the famous Morgan smile and said, "I had a conference to go to right outside or Arlington. I came by to get some dress slacks. Tomorrow is the last day, and then I am headed home. I didn't even tell Derek I was here."

"I know you didn't tell Derek. So what's his name?"

Desiree Morgan blanched and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Penelope clicked her tongue and said, "Des. You tell your brother everything. You not telling him you are in town can only mean one thing….."

Des sighed and said, "His name is Mick."

"Ahh see there it is. Des I promise not to tell, but make sure Derek gets to meet this guy if you are serious."

Des laughed and said, "We just started dating. But I promise if it gets serious I will tell Derek."

Both women nodded.

Des smiled and Penelope and said, "Hey Penelope I am glad I ran into you. This mall is huge. I hate shopping alone."

"Well I am not exactly alone; I am also here with JJ and Emily."

"Oh."

"No no Des please hang out with us."

"I don't want to intrude. Hey let me treat you guys to lunch, after what you guys did to save my brother that is the least I can do."

"Des I am not going to let you do that, but I would love for you to come shoe shopping with us. What do you say?"

Des chuckled and said, "You had me at shoes."

Penelope's phone rang, "Hey JJ yeah I have been done for a little while. I ran into Derek's sister Des. Yep…..That is what I told her…." Penelope stuck her tongue out at Des

"Okay JJ I will see you in 15."

Des raised her eyebrows and asked, "So is it okay that I come with you guys?"

Penelope linked her arm with Des' and said, "Of course it is. Derek is our family, you are Derek's family, and therefore you are our family."

Penelope and Des walked towards their meeting place to wait for JJ and Emily.

Des looked at Penelope and said, "So you and my brother."

Penelope smiled and said, "Yep, me and your brother."

"Penelope you have no idea how happy I am for you two, even though I did have to fork over a hundred dollars to my mom."

"Yeah Derek told me about that. Hey no harm no foul."

Des stopped walking and looked at Penelope and said, "Seriously, you have no idea how long we have been telling my idiot brother, that he was in love with you."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Yeah we were both a little slow to get to this point."

Des rolled her eyes and said, "A little slow? Ice Bergs melt faster than you two."

"Well not to worry. Penelope Garcia loves your brother, and no way am I giving him up."

Des laughed and said, "Thank God. Do you know it took everything I had not to beat Tamara up?"

Penelope sighed sadly and said, "Yeah I heard their visit was a nightmare."

"Oh Penelope you have no clue. First she walks in all high and mighty. She looks around my mother's house and started bitching and complaining to Derek that she was going to get claustrophobic."

Penelope gasped and said, "No she didn't."

Des scoffed and said, "Oh yes she did. Anyway, she complained about everything. She told my mom she should lay off the carbs."

"Why would she say that? What your mom is like a size zero."

"I know. The whole time Derek looked so miserable. He didn't laugh, he didn't smile. Then he picked this picture up of you, and he looked like he kind of wanted to cry."

Penelope wiped a tear away and said, "Oh my poor D."

"Don't feel too sorry for him, he got the right girl in the end."

Penelope patted Des' hand and said, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me, just give me a cute niece or nephew."

Penelope laughed and said, "I can do that."

Des looked at Penelope and scowled, "Oh yeah back to miss I think I am better than everybody else. The final straw came when I saw them arguing in the backyard."

"What were they fighting about?"

"The fight was about you. Mom had a bunch of pictures of you and Derek when you guys came to stay after you were shot. Mom refused to take them down. Derek dragged Tamara outside so she could throw a temper tantrum. I'm not sure what Derek said to her, but the next thing I knew, she slapped him."

"That bitch."

"I know right. It took Derek, Sara, and mom holding me back. I told her to get out and never come back. Derek being the genius he was, left with her."

Penelope threw her hands up and said, "What the hell."

Des sighed and said, "I know. But guess what. It is all over now. One day you will be my sister in law, and I will be begging you to let me babysit. So no more talk of the she devil. Oh I think I see JJ."

"Uhh Des, speak of the she devil… She is headed our way."

**As always read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

With every clack of Tamara Barnes high heels, Penelope felt her nerves jump. Penelope also took notice she had two other women with her. One woman looked like Malibu Barbie, with her inflated lips, overstuffed chest, and frozen forehead. The second woman looked like she could grace the cover of Vogue. She looked a little exotic with her dark features, and tan skin tone. Penelope noticed this woman looked decidedly hungry. Penelope laughed a little to herself. Maybe she should offer the poor thing a cheeseburger.

Des grabbed Penelope's arm and said, "I can take care of this."

Penelope sighed and said, "Des, I promise I can handle myself. It isn't you she hates."

Penelope moved to stand in front of Des. Penelope shivered at the daggers Tamara was staring at her.

"P don't forget I got your back, and anyone of those bitches gets out of line they are getting a Chicago beat down."

Penelope thought to herself, "Surely these grown ass women don't want to brawl in the middle of a mall."

Tamara and her little crew sauntered over to Penelope and Des.

Tamara rolled her eyes and said, "Girls this is what he left me for."

Malibu Barbie snorted and said, "What did she win the lottery?"

Tamara laughed and said, "Judging by her clothes that would be a no."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Really Tamara you want to do this here?"

Tamara laughed and said, "Do what? Let you know that Derek will never stay with someone as….."

Tamara let her voice trail off, and eyed Penelope up and down.

Tamara's friend who looked positively famished said, "Well clearly he likes em' chunky now."

Tamara shoved her pointed nails at Penelope and said, "I am looking but I just don't see why he would leave me for you. I mean look at me."

Des said, "Tamara move your fucking finger before I move it for you."

Tamara tapped her nails and said, "Ah yes. There is the ghetto trash I was expecting."

Penelope gritted her teeth and said, "Alright bitch you wanna do this now. Fine. You want to know why Derek left you. It is because he loves me.

Tamara replied, "And clearly love is blind."

Penelope rolled her eyes and whispered to Des, "What I am about to say may traumatize you. Just know that I am really sorry."

Des nodded her head and said, "Do what you gotta do."

Malibu Barbie said, "Look she must be getting scared."

Penelope said a silent prayer that what she was about to do didn't draw a large crowd, but knowing Tamara this was about to get ugly quickly.

Penelope took a cleansing breath and said, "Derek dropped your ass as fast as he picked it up. Did it ever occur to you that not everybody is a vapid, bitch. When are you going to realize he wants me in his bed every night, not you. He asked me to stop taking my birth control because he wants to start a family with me. I hate to break this to you, but this isn't fucking high school. You don't get to come in here and act like you are better than me."

"Oh I know I am better than you."

"No bitch you are just skinnier than me. Trust me when I tell you this….." Penelope leaned quite close to Tamara and whispered, "Derek tells me everything, I know for a fact he called out my name when he was in bed with you…so unless you want me to embarrass the shit out of you in front of all those people, I suggest you back off."

Tamara's eyes went wide. Tamara looked at Penelope and said, "Forget this. I have better shit to do."

Penelope smiled and said, "That is what I thought."

Tamara turned around to walk away. She sharply turned back around; she raised her hand and swung towards Penelope's face.

Penelope braced herself for the slap. She opened her eyes a moment later to realize it wasn't coming. JJ stood behind Tamara and said, "I will kick your ass, then arrest you for assaulting and FBI agent."

Des stepped in front of Penelope and said, "JJ let her go please."

JJ smirked at Des and said, "Gladly. Whatever lotion she is using is cheap, it feels like slime." JJ made a production out of finding a napkin and wiping her hand off.

Tamara looked at Des and said, "What do you want you little bitch."

Des replied, "Oh hell no."

Before Penelope could grab Des, Des had already landed a slap so hard on Tamara's face shoppers walking by had no choice but to stop and stare.

Penelope said, "Enough. This is getting out of hand. Tamara take your friends and got out of our faces."

Tamara holding her jaw replied, "I don't have to do a damn thing you tell me."

Des said, "Tamara my brother doesn't want you. Let it go."

Tamara looked at Penelope and said, "The only reason Derek is with you, is because he likes charity cases. When he realizes that he has made a mistake, I will be waiting with open arms to take him back."

Penelope placed her bags on the ground. Penelope walked directly in front of Tamara and gave her a hard shove. Tamara wobbled a little and pushed Penelope back.

That is when all hell broke loose.

Tamara was slapping Penelope repeatedly in the face. Penelope tried to cover her face. Penelope was getting irritated. Penelope balled her fist and landed a punch to Tamara's stomach. Tamara's starving friend pushed Penelope. JJ grabbed her and pushed her on the ground. Clearly the blonde idiot didn't know when to stay down. She tried to get back up, just to have JJ push her back.

Tamara found her breath and charged at Penelope. Penelope would have laughed at the ridiculous look on her face, if she had not been terrified. Des stood in front of Penelope.

Des grounded out,"I am ending this now. Des balled both fists up and landed a punch to the side of Tamara's face.

Penelope could feel hands pulling her and yelling. Mall security had been called.

JJ whispered to Penelope, "Maybe we don't tell them we are FBI agents. God Will is going to kill me."

The mall security took the group of women into the back of the mall. Two security guards separated the groups and made them watch the footage.

JJ hung her head in shame. Des whacked her forehead, and Penelope stared at the floor.

The security guard said, "You are grown women. What were you thinking?"

JJ said, "Oh crap Emily. I need to call my friend she is probably looking for us."

Just then JJ, Des, and Penelope heard a familiar laugh.

Emily leaned against the doorframe and said, "You guys should have seen yourselves. I only caught the end but you girls give a good show."

JJ sighed and said, "Shut up Emily."

Emily pulled out her badge and said, "Good work sir, but I can take it from here."

The security guard shrugged and said, "Before they leave..." He pointed at Des, JJ, and Penelope and said, "You are all banned for a year. Hopefully you can grow up by then."

By the time the four women got to the parking lot they were laughing.

JJ laughed and said, "Oh my god we were just in a fight in the middle of one of the busiest malls in the country. We make a deal. We tell no one about this."

All four women nodded and said, "Agreed."

Des hugged Penelope and said, goodbye to JJ and Emily.

Emily said, "Well since I'm not banned, I am going to get those pair of black thigh high boots. Meet you with you later for drinks?"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Yeah drinks later."

JJ and Penelope made it back to Derek's place. JJ helped Penelope grab her bags.

Penelope unlocked the door. Derek was sitting on the couch. He jumped up and said, "Let me help you with this stuff.

Derek grabbed the bags, and said, "You two look a little disheveled. What happened?"

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "Nothing happened. You should know you shouldn't insult a woman's outfit."

Derek smirked and said, "Well I guess I would look out of sorts if I had just been in a fight in the mall."

JJ said, "P I will be back in a few hours."

Derek smiled and said, "Hey Jayje."

JJ said, "Yes Derek."

Derek chuckled and said, "Will already knows."

JJ asked, "How?"

Derek laughed and said, "Hotch was at the mall."

Both Penelope and JJ smacked their foreheads.

JJ said goodbye to Penelope and Derek.

Penelope sat on the couch next to Derek.

Derek asked, "Baby you okay?"

"Yeah D I am fine. Embarrassed but fine."

Derek kissed the side of Penelope's head and said, "So my baby is a brawler."

**As always read and review.**


	9. Chapter 9

After her embarrassing run in with Tamara, the last thing Penelope wanted to do was go out for drinks with the girls. But she made a promise and intended on keeping it.

Penelope sighed and unwrapped herself from around Derek and said, "Girl's night."

Derek chuckled and said, "Baby girl don't get into any bar fights."

Penelope whined, "De-rek stop it. You know I am normally a peaceful person. It's just that woman…. She gets under my skin."

"Baby don't worry about it. If I need to I can put out a restraining order on her."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "I don't think that is necessary."

Derek sat up on the couch and said, "Hey doll face I love you and I want to keep you protected. But hey if you think it is overkill, I will hold off….But if you run into her again, I want to make sure she has to turn her conceited ass around and go the other way."

"You are forever my champion, but I don't plan on seeing her again."

"I'm just saying."

Penelope kissed Derek on the cheek, stood up, and headed towards their bedroom to find something to wear.

Penelope was trying to find her box of hair clips, and bows. She grabbed a chair and stood up on it to reach the top shelf of the closet. The chair wobbled and before Penelope could fall, Derek ran up behind her and caught her.

Derek smiled at a mumbling Penelope.

Derek said, "Hey mama be careful."

Penelope felt something small hit her head.

Derek quietly said, "Damn."

"D what is this?" Penelope picked the small object up.

"Baby girl I didn't want it to be like this. But since you have already seen it…"

Derek opened the box then put Penelope back on her feet. She really wished he hadn't done that, especially if Derek Morgan was about to do what she thought.

Derek turned the red velvet box and dropped to one knee.

Penelope had to place her hand on Derek's shoulder to keep from falling over.

Derek with a twinkle in his eye said, "Penelope, Baby Girl….I remember the first day I met you. It felt like everything that was wrong in the world didn't matter because I had a beautiful blonde tech goddess in my life. "

Penelope could feel tears stinging behind her eyes. She wanted to yell yes, but she also wanted hear what Derek was saying. She decided to let him finish.

"Baby what we see, what we do, sometimes it is awful, but I can do this job because I have you. Do you want to know when I knew I loved you?"

Penelope bobbed her head up and down.

Derek chuckled and continued seriously, "It was the day JJ told me you were with Lynch. I watched Kevin talking to Rossi, and I felt my heartbreak. I never thought I would have a chance to be with you. Then he asked me to help him propose, and I told him hell no."

Penelope cupped Derek's cheek and said, "It has always been you."

"Baby girl will you marry your hot stuff?" Derek took the ring out of the box.

Penelope grinned from ear to ear and said, "Of course I will marry you."

Derek slid the ring on Penelope's finger.

"Now get up here and give your woman a kiss."

Derek scoped Penelope up and kissed her with everything he had.

After a few minutes Derek put Penelope down.

Penelope laughed and said, "Now I really don't want to go out tonight."

Derek chuckled and said, "Mama go out with your friends. Tell them you are going to be Mrs. Hot stuff"

Penelope sighed and said, "If I must."

Derek wanted Penelope out, because he had a surprise for her.

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "You must."

Penelope headed towards the bathroom. She almost walked into the door because she was too busy staring at her ring.

Derek chuckled and shifter her shoulders so her body would follow. She really didn't want to take her ring off, but she knew she had to.

Penelope slid the ring off and saw the inside of the band. Penelope chuckled and said, "Of course he would have baby girl engraved on the inside.

After her shower, Penelope immediately put her ring back on. She got ready with little interruptions. Derek was zipping up the back of Penelope's dress when the door bell rang.

"I guess the girls are here."

Derek smiled. He knew as soon as Penelope left he was going to start on his plan.

Derek jogged downstairs to let JJ and Emily in.

Derek smiled and said, "Hey ladies."

Emily smiled and said, "Morgan what are you so happy about?"

"Prentiss you will just have to wait and see."

Both JJ and Emily looked at each other.

Penelope came downstairs. She smoothed her hands over her dress.

JJ gasped, Emily whistled.

Emily lifted Penelope's hand and said, "Damn Morgan you have good taste."

JJ looked at the ring and said, "Yeah I think you spent a small fortune."

Penelope chuckled and said, "I have had big rings before, but they were costume jewelry. I think this thing is going to break my wrist."

Derek laughed and said, "Woman it is not that heavy."

JJ said, "Hey guys we gotta get going."

Penelope turned and gave Derek a kiss. "Try not to get too bored without me."

Derek said, "I will miss you but I will find something to do."

Emily turned to look at Derek and said, "I swear Morgan if you get sappy on me…."

Derek just laughed.

The three women headed out of the door. Derek shut the door, and ran upstairs. He put clean sheets on the bed. He smiled at the sheets that Penelope use to tell him they screamed bordello.

He jogged back downstairs grabbed his keys and headed out. His first stop was the grocery store. He got her favorite chocolates, and food to grill for the next day. He was going to have an impromptu engagement party with the team.

Derek stopped by the beer and wine shop to stock up for the party as well. He finally went by the florist; he picked out an arrangement that was just as colorful as Penelope. The florist wrapped the flowers in a pretty dark purple sash. Derek whistled all the way to his truck.

Derek chuckled at the looks in the parking lot he was getting. His phone rang his special ringtone that Penelope sent to his phone.

Somehow hearing the lyrics, _"Its gettin hot in here (so hot)….So take off all your clothes…..I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off" _did not seem appropriate for an F.B.I agent. But hey what his baby girl wanted, his baby girl got.

Derek said, "Hey sweetness you having fun?"

Penelope replied, "We just got to the bar. I just wanted to let you know we made it here safely."

"Thank you mama. Hey don't drink too much. I want to spend the rest of the night with you celebrating."

Derek said the last sentence with so much blatant sexual tension; Penelope had to fight the urge to shudder.

Penelope smiled and said, "Well when you put it like that….. I might just stick to water."

Derek chuckled and said, "Hey baby have a good time."

"I will lover, and try not to miss me too much."

"I will see what I can do. I love you Penelope."

"I love you too Derek."

Emily made a gagging noise.

Penelope ended her call and said, "Come on Prentiss... let's go find you a Mr. Prentiss."

The girls laughed their way into the bar. The place was packed. JJ had the good sense to reserve a table before they got there.

A server showed the ladies their table and left them with a few menus.

Penelope smiled when she saw Des headed their way.

Des smiled at the group of women and sat down.

Des laughed and said, "So what is our poison for tonight?"

Penelope picked up the menu.

Des' hand shot out in a flash and grabbed Penelope's hand.

"Oh my god P when did this happen?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Just a few hours ago."

Des said, "Damn that is an amazing ring. I didn't know Derek had it in him."

Penelope said, "He thought of everything. He went for a princess cut because he is always calling me princess. He even had baby girl engraved on the band."

JJ, Emily, and Des laughed.

The server came back and took the drink orders from everyone. It seemed that the choice drink of the night was strong Sex on the Beach.

The girls got their drinks, and made small talk.

Penelope said, "So Des tell me about your Mick."

Des got a dreamy look on her face and said, "He is smart, hot, and has the most amazing accent."

Emily almost spit out her drink.

Emily dabbed her mouth with a napkin and asked, "Is his last name Rawson?"

Des smiled and said, "Yep. Wait how do you know?"

Emily laughed and said, "We have worked with him."

Des said, "Oh. You guys didn't?"

Emily quickly said, "Nope we didn't we flirted but it was nothing more than that."

Des said, "I just wanted to make sure."

Emily laughed and said, "I appreciate the consideration, but unlike Ms. Penelope over there I don't date coworkers."

Penelope with mock anger on her face said, "I am not dating a coworker. I am marrying a coworker."

The women laughed. They finished their second round of drinks, and were sipping their third.

Penelope scanned the bar. There were a lot of college aged boys eyeing the table the B.A.U ladies and Des were sitting at.

Penelope scanned the bar area and heard a nasally laugh. She found the source of the sound. Penelope felt like pouting. She thought to herself, "Of course Malibu Barbie is here. Oh _frack_ that means…."

JJ turned to see where Penelope was looking. She threw her hands up and said, "That is just great."

Des and Emily looked in the direction JJ and Penelope were scowling at. There sat Tamara, Malibu Barbie, and the starving model.

Penelope asked, "What are the chances we get out of here without a confrontation."

Emily said, "Well I would have slim, except now you are sporting a rock the size of Canada."

The girls decided they would take the high road. They were going to finish their drinks and get the hell out of there.

Penelope sighed and said, "Well there goes that plan."

Tamara was staring daggers at Penelope. Tamara whispered something to her friends, which caused her bitchy entourage to turn around.

All three women stood up, and made their way over to the table. Penelope cringed. Maybe she should have taken Derek up on his restraining order offer.

Penelope placed her hand strategically on the table. She was going to let that bitch see the ring Derek gave her.

Tamara walked up to the table and said, "Well, well, well."

**As always read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Tamara walked up to the table and said, "Well, well, well."_

Penelope nervously shifted in her seat. She wondered if Tamara had some sort of Penelope Garcia tracking device.

Emily looked like she was out for blood, and Des shot Tamara and her friends such a murderous look Malibu Barbie shuddered.

JJ immediately took her phone out and sent a text to Will.

_To Hubby: Derek's ex is here. Need backup. _

_To Jay Bird: Getting Derek. See you in a few. Luv u. B safe._

_To Hubby: Got my gun and badge._

_To Jay Bird: That's my girl._

JJ was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Tamara say, "Penelope are you stalking me?"

Penelope replied, "Are you crazy? Trust me, I didn't want to see you earlier and I sure don't want to look at you now."

Tamara gasped when she saw Penelope's finger.

Tamara asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Des scoffed and said, "If you think that it is an engagement ring then you would be right. Charity case my ass."

Malibu Barbie replied, "Tamara don't let this get to you. You know you and Derek belong together."

JJ laughed and said, "Yeah Derek thinks he belong with Tamara so much, he proposed to another woman."

Emily couldn't stifle her laugh.

Tamara's model friend eyed Emily up and down and asked, "Who the hell are you to be laughing? You look a little butch to me."

Emily looked directly into the starving models eyes and said, "I am trained in four different types of martial arts, not to mention three of us are in the F.B.I and Des is in training. So I suggest you get a fucking clue and back off."

Tamara chuckled and said, "I am not afraid of you. I know you can't touch me because I am civilian, and quite frankly I have committed no crime.

Penelope laughed and said, "Oh yes you have. How much perfume did you and your bitchy click spray on?"

Malibu Barbie replied, "Of course you wouldn't know expensive perfume when you smelled it. I bet you buy the cheap shit from the dollar store."

JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Guys this is getting ridiculous. Tamara here's the thing. Derek doesn't want you. There are three women sitting at this table that can vouche for how much Derek loves Penelope. This fight you are trying to start is useless. "

Des looked at Tamara and said very slowly, "He…Doesn't…..Want… You…. Got it?"

Penelope said softly, "Tamara I know your pride is hurt. Hell if my boyfriend left me for another woman I would be just as upset, but I wouldn't attack them every time I saw them."

Malibu Barbie said, "No judge would convict Tamara of attacking you. I mean you out weigh her by-"

Penelope looked down at the table top. For a moment the confidence in her wavered. Then she heard the most beautiful voice in the world.

Derek's voice was dark and rumbling. "Tamara I told you it was over, and I meant it was over. There is nothing you can do or say to make me take you back."

Tamara reached for Derek and said, "Baby why did you choose her over me? I can give you what you need, and I can give Fran those beautiful grandbabies she has been asking for."

Des stood up and said, "Bitch if you think my mother wants any part of your DNA in our family, you have got to be crazy as hell."

Derek looked shocked and asked, "Des what the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?"

Des gritted her teeth and said, "Not now Derek."

Derek rolled his eyes and once again focused on Tamara and her friends.

The starving model asked, "Tell me this Derek why Miss Piggy instead of Tamara?"

Will stood behind JJ. Will drawled in his deep southern accent, "From where I am lookin' Derek damn sure made the right choice."

To everyone's surprise Penelope said, "Tamara I would like to talk to alone. Okay?"

Tamara folded her arms across her chest and asked, "Why would I do that?"

Penelope replied, "Because we need to settle this, once and for all."

Derek looked at Penelope with pleading eyes and said, "Don't do this. I can take care of it."

Tamara laughed and wild laugh and said, "Just like you use to take care of me in bed?"

Penelope sharply stood up and said, "That is it, I want to talk to you outside now."

Tamara sighed and followed Penelope out of the bar, and into the closest ally.

Penelope steadied herself and said, "Tamara I know it is hard for you to accept that I am with Derek, and trust me I understand more than you think."

Tamara rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you understand? Huh?"

Penelope replied, "I understand that you don't like losing, especially to girls like me. Tamara I am a person too, and I deserve love."

Tamara sputtered, "I-I-I just think."

Penelope let out a cleansing breath and asked, "Who hurt you? Who made you feel like you weren't good enough."

Tamara snorted and asked, "Look at me. Why would someone hurt me?"

Penelope quietly responded, "Looks don't matter when it comes to pain."

Tamara could feel the tears pool into her eyes. She placed her hands around Penelope's head and kissed her.

Penelope pushed Tamara back and asked, "What the hell."

Tamara said, "I need to know why Derek doesn't want me. After my brother died, I swore to myself I wouldn't lose another man."

Penelope felt Tamara's pain. She knew losing someone you love can take a toll on your mental state.

Penelope placed her hand on Tamara's shoulder and with compassion said, "You need to get some help. You are hurting over your brother, your need for Derek is unhealthy. He can't fix this for you. You have to fix yourself."

Tamara let her tears fall and said, "Penelope now I know why Derek is with you. I'm sorry for this whole damn mess. I was jealous of you and Derek. When we first started dating all he talked about was you, even though you had a boyfriend. I think deep down I knew we weren't going to last."

Penelope sighed and said, "I knew I had no business with Kevin either. Derek and I ran from our feelings for so long…..I am sorry we did this."

Tamara replied, "Don't be sorry. I hope when I find my true love, we will have what you two have."

Derek came around the corner and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Tamara looked at Penelope and said, "No, but it will be." Tamara turned to look at Derek and said, "I am sorry. I'm sorry for the things I did. By the way, your girl over here is a great kisser."

Derek looked totally confuse. Both women started laughing.

Derek shrugged and said, "Come on P, I think it is time we should go home."

Penelope said, "Derek give us a sec, please."

Derek replied, "All right." Derek turned on his heels and went back into the bar, to let his friends know neither Tamara nor Penelope is dead.

Penelope took out her phone and said, "Tamara I counsel people that have lost someone in their lives. If you need to talk here is my number."

Tamara said, "I don't know how you can be so nice to me, I am awful."

Penelope gave a small smile and said, "You are not awful you are lost. By the way, get new friends."

Tamara chuckled and said, "Yeah they are mostly bitchy because they are hungry."

With that the two women came back into the bar. Tamara curtly bid her soon to be old friends goodnight. Tamara even took the time to apologize to Des and JJ.

JJ looked stunned, and Des rolled her eyes. Tamara left first. Her idiot friends huffed back to the bar.

JJ asked, "What happened outside? I mean neither one of you are bruised or bloody."

Penelope sadly said, "That woman is lost, and needs to find herself."

The table was quiet. Will broke the silence by saying, "Shots on me."

Emily laughed and said, "I am not sure if Derek is willing to take a shot off of you."

JJ busted out laughing.

Derek chuckled and said, "Will I may love you like a brother but I ain't lickin nothing off you."

Will laughed and said, "Well thank god for that."

After their shots of Jack everyone at the table decided to go their separate ways. Derek made a mental note to grill his sister about why she didn't tell him she was in town the next day.

Derek helped Penelope into the SUV. Once he was inside he gathered Penelope in his arms and said, "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. "

Penelope smiled and said, "I know love bug, but it is good to hear every once in a while."

Derek drove towards his home. He planned on spending the rest of the night showing Penelope how amazing she truly was to him."

**As always read and review. **

**A/N: For those who are following my other stories, I promise to get them done in the near future. I am off work for a few days…. Whoop…Whoop**

**A/N 2: Shout out to Kimd33 for the GPS thing. I laughed so hard at that. I kind of used it in my story too.**


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope was unusually quiet in Derek's SUV on the way home from the bar. Derek knew that if Penelope needed to talk she would, so instead every so often he would pick up Penelope's hand and nip at her ring finger.

Derek finally broke the silence by asking, "Woman you do know you are amazing, right?"

Penelope smiled at him, and sighed.

Derek glanced at Penelope and asked, "What is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?"

"Nothing baby boy. Well….that isn't true. So much has happened today, that it all feels like a dream, granted some of it does feel like a nightmare, but a dream none the less."

Derek placed his hand on Penelope's thigh and said, "Baby girl, I think we have wanted the same things for a long time. I just couldn't wait anymore. If this all feels like it is too fast, please tell me."

"Derek I think the day you called me Gomez, I would have said yes to marrying you."

For just a moment they both sat in silence before letting out gut busting chuckles.

Derek through his laughter asked, "Could you imagine Hotch's face if I came in his office and said, "Yeah, so I called this hot blonde baby girl…now we are getting married."

Penelope wiped tears of happiness away and asked, "Can you imagine the facts Reid would have spat out, about the survival rate of marriage?"

Soon Derek and Penelope were entering their gated community. The street looked so peaceful. The street was lit up by the soft glow of the street lamps.

Once again they fell into a comfortable silence; once they reached their driveway Derek smoothly unbuckled Penelope out of her seat belt. He jogged around to her door and helped Penelope out of his beast of a ride.

Derek whispered in Penelope's ear, "Close your eyes."

Penelope sighed. She hated surprises, and after today's events she was done. Derek gave her a hopeful look so she indeed closed her eyes.

Derek led Penelope up the front stairs to their door. He opened the door and said, "Mama open your eyes."

Penelope gasped. "As sea of flameless candles were lit, and led a path towards the hardwood floor staircase.

Derek came up behind Penelope and kissed her temple. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Baby girl I am honored that you said yes. The way I proposed to you….. was not my plan….so I thought you deserved something special."

Penelope turned in Derek's arms and said, "Baby, the thought of one day being your wife makes me feel special, but hey if you want to spoil me go right ahead."

Derek smirked and said, "P I plan on spoiling you all night long."

Penelope shivered in anticipation. Derek once again clasped his hand into Penelope's and led her up the stairs. Each step was also lit by candles. Once she reached the landing at the top of the stairs she saw a trail of rose petals and more candles. She wondered to herself, "Good lord this man spent a small fortune on candles."

She once again turned to look at Derek. His eyes were so genuine and pure; she saw her whole future in just that look.

Derek turned her around and they walked into the bedroom together. Derek had completely remade the bed with sheets and a fluffy comforter she had never seen before. The bedding put 4 star hotels to shame.

There were candles on the nightstands, and his large dresser as well. The lighting was soft and sensual.

Derek placed a kiss on Penelope's neck and stepped around her. He walked over to his nightstand and picked a bottle of chilled champagne out of an elegant champagne bucket. He popped the cork and poured Penelope a glass, as well as himself.

Derek smiled and said, "To the most beautiful, caring, kind, sexy, brilliant woman in all the world."

Before Derek could take a sip Penelope replied, "To the sexiest, sweetest, most amazing, man in all the world."

Derek chuckled and said, "To us, we are kind of a big deal."

Penelope laughed and gave Derek a quick kiss before taking a sip.

Derek placed his champagne flute down, and took Penelope's as well. He cupped his large hand to the side of her face. He brushed his lip against hers and said, "Penelope I love you with all my heart."

Penelope tried not to whimper, but being able to have her wicked way with her chocolate god was still all new to her.

Derek placed hot and wet kisses under Penelope's ear. Penelope really couldn't help but shiver this time. Derek let out a low and throaty chuckle. The sound sent instant shocks of pleasure to Penelope's already throbbing core.

Penelope looped her arms around Derek's neck and gently brought Derek's lips towards hers. He sweetly nibbled at her plump lips, asking sweetly for entrance. Penelope complied and Derek slowly thrust his tongue into the velvet roof of her mouth, while alternating tangling their tongues together.

Penelope slid her hands down over Derek's broad chest. She moaned when his chest jerked under her touch. She was so lost in his kisses she didn't notice Derek unzipping her dress.

He slowly slid her dress down. He ran his hands back up her sides, and brought his hands around to her back. In one snap Penelope felt her bra loosen.

If she hadn't been so turned on she would have been shocked. Derek ran his hands down Penelope's arms to get her bra to drop to the floor.

He kept kissing her, changing the angle of his head to get more from her. Penelope bit his bottom lip and he groaned in pleasure.

Derek slid one of his hands into her hair, and the other hand rested next to Penelope's breast. He slowly slid is hand towards her nipple and let his thumb ghost over the erect peak.

Penelope moaned in Derek's mouth. Derek tore his lips away from her mouth and kissed her neck.

Derek's gaze at Penelope was so full of heat and passion; the poor girl thought she would cum right then.

Derek moaned, "God baby girl being with you is so right."

Derek turned Penelope so her knees were touching the back of the bed. He gave her one more lingering kiss before gently laying her down. He encouraged her to lie in the middle of the bed. He slid his body over hers and kissed her again. He kicked his shoes off and sat back on his knees.

He watched Penelope through hooded eyes. She was complete bathed in candlelight. Derek slowly slid the rest of Penelope's dress of, and watched her chest rise up and down in anticipation.

Penelope whimpered. She wanted Derek so badly at this point she felt like she was going crazy.

Derek ran his hands along her body. It had taken a couple of weeks, but Penelope was finally comfortable in letting Derek seeing her completely nude and on display.

Derek ran his fingers along the waist band of her panties. Then his hand was inside her panties his calloused fingertips were circling her sensitive bud. He started lowering her panties off, never breaking contact with her bundle of nerves.

She lifted her hips up to get the offending item off. Derek dipped one long finger into her wetness causing Penelope to cry out Derek's name.

Penelope came down from her high. She thought it was highly unfair that she was completely naked and Derek was still dressed. She reached for his shirt and started tugging it above his head.

Derek leaned back and took it off. Penelope felt another rush of excitement settle in her lower region.

Penelope thought, "God this man is beautiful, and he is all mine."

Derek saw the smirk on Penelope's face, and it made him harder.

He got off the bed and undid his belt buckle. He popped the button on his jeans, and for her pleasure he slowly slid his jeans and boxers off.

Penelope gasped. Good lord she had never seen him so hard, she could even tell his cock was throbbing.

Derek climbed back on the bed. Penelope reached for his cock, she tried to wrap her hand around his girth but her finger tips couldn't touch.

Derek was impressive, hot, and oh-so-hard. Derek groaned and slid his hand between Penelope's wet center again.

She increased her stroke, and he lazily circled her clit.

Derek bit out, "Baby stop."

Derek gave Penelope's clit another pinch and moved his body until he was hovering above her.

Derek entered her in one smooth thrust. They both moaned in pleasure.

Penelope lifted her head to kiss Derek as he slowly slid in and out of her. He tugged her hips to change their angle. Penelope and Derek locked eyes as he slid into her further.

Penelope dropped her head back onto the pillow due to the intensity of their love making.

Derek placed his hands next to Penelope's head, and drove into her over and over.

Penelope felt the familiar tingle of an orgasm build. Derek placed his index finger in Penelope's mouth, and used the moisture to rub Penelope into heaven.

Penelope bucked against Derek. The sensation was too much. She cried out his name, as she clinched around him. She felt tears of pleasure pool behind her eyes.

Derek knew he wasn't going to last any longer he sped up his past to an almost blurring speed. Penelope could feel herself going over the edge again.

Derek's strokes were now erratic. He stiffened above Penelope, he bit his lower lip, as he spilled inside of her.

Derek used his hand to wipe his forehead before resting it against Penelope's.

He looked into her eyes and saw wetness building.

Derek with concern in his voice asked, "Baby what is wrong?"

Penelope used all her energy to bring her hand up to caress Derek's back. She replied, "I never knew I could feel like that."

Derek through ragged breathes asked, "Feel like what?"

Penelope let a few of her tears slide down her cheeks and said, "Derek I can't explain it. I have never had my entire being rocked like that."

Derek laid down next to Penelope. He pulled her into his arms, and in her ear he rumbled, "It is now my job for the rest of my life to make you feel that way."

He gathered the sheet around their bodies, as they both drifted into peaceful slumber.

**As always read and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Derek woke up to the feeling of a cold wet nose on his hand. Derek turned his head and looked at his poor puppy, who desperately wanted to go out, and take care of some business.

Derek turned his head again and smiled down at a sleeping Penelope. Her head was on his chest and her hand was rested against his well toned stomach.

Penelope snuggled in closer.

Derek sighed. He didn't want to move, he was perfectly happy where he was. Penelope's golden curls were sprawled across his arm and her pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her temple. He slowly slid his arm out from under her.

Penelope made an unhappy grunt and rolled over. Derek got out of bed once he heard her even breathing again.

Derek quietly found a pair of sweat pants and took Clooney outside. Derek let Clooney back in, and Derek located his phone. He saw the text messages confirming that the team would show up around one for the barbeque Derek was having at their house.

Derek went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He started taking out the necessary items to marinate the ribs. He then located his iPod, placed it in the docking station, and started marinating the meat while listening to Al Green.

Derek was so zoned out, he jumped a little when two warm arms wrapped around his waist.

Penelope giggled and said, "Whoa hot stuff, it's just little ole me."

Derek smiled down at Penelope and gave her a quick kiss.

Penelope looked at Derek and asked, "What is with all the dead animals?"

Derek chuckled and replied, "Baby I invited the team over today, as sort of an engagement party. I thought we all needed to unwind after our last case and your drama with Tamara."

Penelope smiled and said, "Handsome that is a great idea. What can I do?"

Derek bit his bottom lip in thought. He then said, "You can put some pants on so I don't bend you over this counter."

Penelope laughed and said, "Done. I can make deserts."

Derek smiled and said, "I do like your sweets, sweetness."

Penelope lightly smacked Derek's arm and said, "Oh honey that was cheesy."

Derek laughed as he washed his hands. He dried them and smacked Penelope's butt.

"Woman as long as I am gettin' laid, I will be cheesy all I want."

They both laughed.

Then Penelope said, "Baby if I am going to bake I need to go to the store. I am gonna grab a shower."

Penelope was at the bottom of the steps, when she asked seductively, "Well….. Are you coming, or what?"

Derek tossed the dish towel in his hand and smirked. He stalked towards Penelope and kissed her. Silently they walked upstairs and headed straight for the bathroom.

45 minutes later they emerged from the shower. Derek was zipping up Penelope's sun dress.

Penelope sighed and asked, "Do you think Hotch is mad about the mall incident?"

Derek laughed and said, "Baby Hotch was more impressed, than anything. He was just thankful you all had the sense to not tell anyone you were F.B.I agents."

Penelope let out a sigh of relief.

Derek kissed Penelope good bye and watched her walk out to Esther. Once Penelope was in her car she glanced down at her ring and smiled. She looked up waved at Derek, and set out to run her errands.

Derek was still busy setting up the backyard. He thought it would be nice to for once use his fire pit instead of just burning old bills and documents with his personal information on them.

Then he to drag out lawn chairs he kept folded in the garage. Derek was still busy when his phone rang. He smiled at the screen.

"Hey hot mama, everything good?"

"Sugar everything is great. I was just wondering if you wanted me to make your favorite."

Derek chuckled and asked, "When do I ever turn down Penelope Garcia's Devil's food cake?"

"I will take that as a yes. I should be home within the next couple of hours."

"I will see you then sweetness."

"I love you D."

Derek grinned and said, "I love you too."

They disconnected their call and Derek went back to work.

About an hour later Derek looked back at his backyard and was pretty pleased with himself. He even managed to find Jack and Henry pool toys to play with.

Then a thought flashed across his mind. This was going to be the backyard his kids would one day play in. The pool he was looking at was the pool that he would teach his little ones how to float on their back. It would be the yard where he would teach them how to throw a ball, and if Aunt JJ had her way, it would be where they would learn to play soccer.

Derek had never really let the idea of him really being a father sinks in until now. He really, really wanted to give his mama those grandbabies she has been begging for since the first time the name Penelope Garcia left his mouth.

Derek shook his head; he went in the house to find a snack. He was digging around in his fridge when his doorbell rang.

Derek walked to the front door looked through the peephole. His eyebrows raised in confusion.

Derek opened the door and said, "Ummm hey."

**That is right I am leaving it here. As always read and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Kevin stood awkwardly at Derek's front door. HE shuffled on his feet and cleared his throat.

Kevin softly said, "Agent Morgan I know we aren't friends or anything but I really need your help."

Derek cleared his throat trying to hide the shock and confusion on his handsome features.

"Alright Kevin what do you need help with?"

"I want to ask my girlfriend to marry me, but I have no clue what to do. As you could tell from last time, I suck at proposals. Hey you called me Kevin instead of Lynch."

Derek chuckled and said, "I guess I did. Kevin come on in. Tell me about this girl."

Kevin smiled and said, "Thanks agent Morgan."

"Kevin just call me Derek."

"Oh okay um Derek."

Kevin saying Derek's first name sounded foreign to everyone.

Kevin started talking about his girlfriend.

"You see she is really special. Not to say that Penelope isn't..but..you know how that ended."

"Hey Kevin."

"Yes Morgan."

"You are babbling."

"Oh sorry. I am just so nervous. I mean what if I screw this one up too."

"Kevin don't worry about it. I mean…. Shit this is awkward."

Kevin chuckled and said, "Trust me; it isn't lost on me that I am asking Derek Morgan for advice on how to propose…."

Derek raised an eyebrow and asked, "What makes you think I don't know how to propose?"

Kevin looked around the room and replied, "Aren't you the one that said you weren't ever going to get married?"

Derek sat back and said, "True, but I asked the one girl in the entire world that matters to me, and she said yes…sooo… I guess my advice is useful.

Kevin looked like a fish out of water. "You and… Penny…I uhh. Congrats man."

"Thanks Kevin. Now back to your lady. What does she like?"

"She is pretty simple. She likes long walks, and reading. She never bugs me about my video games, and I found that I play them less and less. Morgan she is kind and sweet. "

"Kevin I hate to pry, but how did you meet a girl so fast? I mean P and I have known each other for years, so it wasn't really….Kevin did you do what I think you did?"

Kevin muttered, "Damn I hate profilers. Derek no I didn't cheat on Penny, I met Jayne years ago when I started working in Quantico. I was kind of going through what you and Penny were going through. When I met her she had a boyfriend. Why do you think I was so understanding when Penelope broke up with me?"

"Man Lynch I am sorry. It is a shitty position to be in."

Kevin sighed and said, "Don't I know it. Don't get me wrong I love Penny still, but always like a friend. I knew eventually you would get your head out of your ass. I was hoping I would be the one to help do it."

Derek replied, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Morgan everyone in the whole world could see that you and Penny belonged together. I was actually surprised that after she was shot, that she wasn't with you. I mean you stayed next to her, every single day until she came back to work."

Derek rubbed his head and had to admit to himself that he should have taken a chance a long time ago.

Kevin said, "Morgan… I"

Just then the front door opened.

"Hey hot stu….Kevin?"

"Hey Penny."

"Not that I am not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Kevin laughed and said, "I am prying romantic advice from Morgan."

Penelope raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Derek held his hands up and said, "He wants help to propose to his girlfriend."

Penelope smiled and said, "Jayne is perfect for you."

It was Kevin's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Penny how did you know?"

"Silly I have always known."

Derek and Kevin went to help unload the bags for Penelope. While the two men were standing outside, Derek got a brilliant idea.

"Kevin I didn't get to propose to Penelope the way I wanted to. I have the cards of some people that were going to help me. Call them and see what you guys can come up with."

"Wow Morgan you would do that?"

"Kevin I can stop hating you now. I have Penelope."

They both laughed. Derek gave Kevin the cards and said, "Hey Lynch if you want stop by later."

Kevin cocked his head and said, "Really."

"Yeah man. Bring Jayne."

"Sure. Anything I can bring?"

"I think I got it covered. If you want bring a six pack of your favorite."

"Beer got it."

Derek jogged back in the house and closed the door.

Kevin walked to his Honda whistling. For the first time in a long time he didn't have to worry about Derek hauling off and kicking his ass.

Penelope smiled and asked, "So love bug you and Kevin are BFFs now?"

Derek snorted and said, "Hardly. I will tell you what I told him." Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed her soundly. He lifted her ring finger and kissed her knuckles.

Penelope shivered.

Derek cupped her cheeks and said, "I told him I could stop hating him now, because I got my girl."

"Oh Derek. I love you so much."

"Baby girl I love you too."

They broke apart. "Now your man has to go cave man on some steaks, and burgers. Don't worry sweetness I got vegetables to grill for you."

"Thank you Angel fish."

Penelope baked herself silly, while Derek tended to the grill, waiting for the other male members of the BAU to show up so they could put in their two cents on how to grill. It was sort of a male bitch session tradition.

Reid would insist on using a meat thermometer. Rossi would roll his eyes and complain about dry rub versus marinating. Hotch would scoff at all of them and insist her was the master of the grill. This year Derek hid the meat thermometer to see if Reid would freak out.

Penelope was bustling around mixing and measuring, and making a big ol' mess. Derek chuckled at his angel covered in frosting and flour.

"Hey baby you need some help?"

"Nope my chocolate Adonis I am almost done."

Derek stood behind Penelope and started kissing her neck.

"Derek not that I don't…that's good… love this but, our guess will be here soon."

Derek completely ignored Penelope. He hands roamed all over her backside. He started untying her apron.

Derek kissed a particularly sensitive spot on Penelope's neck that caused her knees to go weak,

Derek snuck his hands under Penelope's skirt and had reached the top of her panties when the door bell rang.

Derek growled, Penelope giggled.

Penelope stepped to move away from Derek. He lifted her skirt completely, and gave her a hard swat on the bottom. Penelope's eyes went wide, and Derek smirked.

"Later princess." Derek left her panting, and went to greet his guests.

**As always read and review.**

**So my muse finally found her way home. **

**I have this weird idea of the BAU being made up of supernatural beings. Tell me what you want the team members to be. I was kind of thinking**

**Rossi-Werewolf**

**Morgan-Vampire**

**Hotch-A Demon who wants to redeem himself**

**Reid-An actual Wizard**

**JJ-Pixie, or maybe an elf, possibly a fairy**

**Garcia-An actual Goddess**

**Strauss-A Succubus or Medusa**

**I am also debating using Blake or Prentiss, or both.**

**I really want to know what you guys think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Derek swung the door open wide. He gave his normally stoic boss a warm smile. Hotch returned the smile back.

Derek looked down at little Jack Hotchner who seemed more than prepared to jump in the pool. Jack already had his swim trunks on, his water wings, and his goggles.

Derek chuckled and Hotch said, "As soon as he found out he was coming over here, he got excited. I had to talk him out of sleeping in his trunks."

Derek bent his knees to become eye level with Jack and said, "Hey buddy guess what I found."

Jacks eyes went wide and asked, "What Uncle Derek?"

"I found my large Ducky float."

Jack jumped up and down in excitement. The large Duck meant that his dad didn't have to hold on to him in the pool.

"Cool Uncle Derek."

Hotch raised his eyebrow and repeated, "Cool."

Derek laughed and said, "Hey you are the one that lets me babysit when he is in the office."

Aaron laughed and asked, "Derek can you or Penelope keep an eye on him so I can get the beans out of the car?"

Derek replied, "Sure Hotch. Hey what did you bring?"

"I brought a huge salad, and baked beans."

Jack took Derek's hand. Jack looked at Derek, and Derek looked at Jack they broke out in a loud laugh and started singing, "Beans, beans they're good for your heart, the more you eat them the more you fart…"

Hotch sighed as he watched as Derek and Jack headed towards the Kitchen. Aaron resolved that once Morgan had kids he was going to teach them all kinds of embarrassing things.

Hotch turned to walk out the door, and almost walked into JJ.

"Hey JJ where is Henry?"

JJ chuckled and said, "Will is trying to get him out of the car seat. Poor kid fell asleep on the way here."

Hotch laughed. Trying to pick up a sleeping kid was tough. You really and truly have no idea how much your kid weighs until you pick up their sleeping little bodies.

JJ walked around Hotch and said, "Hey I'm going to put my potato salad in the fridge." Hotch nodded and headed out of the door.

JJ heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. He could hear Derek's deep voice, and Jacks small one, and what sounded like Penelope scolding the two.

"Derek why would you teach him that song?"

"Come on baby girl it's funny."

Penelope tried to hide her smile. "Derek singing about farts is not funny."

Jack looked at his Aunt P and replied, "Yeah it is…listen.."

Derek and Jack started singing all over again."

JJ swung the kitchen door opened and smiled.

Penelope smiled and said, "Jayje back me up. Singing about farts isn't funny."

JJ laughed and said, "Well not as funny as…When you're walking down the hall and you feel something fall…."

Derek joined in singing at the top of their lungs. "Diarrhea."

Jack was almost red in the face from laughing.

Penelope smacked JJ's arm and said, "Jennifer Jareau. Do not encourage them."

Will holding a slowly waking up Henry asked, "What is so funny?"

Jack very seriously said, "Diarrhea."

Penelope couldn't help herself. She had no choice but to laugh.

Will replied, "When you're riding in a sleigh and you hear something spray…Diarrhea… diarrhea."

Derek through gut busting chuckles said, "That is a new one."

Henry sat up in his father's arms jolted by the sound.

Henry frowned at all the laughing people.

Henry looked up at his father and said, "Daddy…Can I play now?"

Will smiled and carefully put his son down. As soon as Henry saw Jack they quietly said, "Hey."

Hotch came into the kitchen with Clooney behind him.

Clooney took one look at Jack and Henry at took off running, with two laughing boys behind him. JJ started walking out of the kitchen said, "I got em'."

Hotch asked, "you guys need any help?"

Derek looked around the kitchen and said, "Nope I think we got it."

The doorbell rang, and Will drawled out, "I got it. I got some food I need to get out of the car anyway."

Penelope turned back to the stove and made a shooing motion towards Derek and Hotch. Hotch caught Penelope's hand and smiled.

Hotch turned to Derek and said, "Wow that is one helluva ring."

Derek chuckled and said, "Only the best for my princess."

Hotch clapped Derek's back and said, "Why don't we leave _your _princess' domain.

Penelope smiled and said, "Thanks Hotch."

Penelope set out her cake, brownies, and chocolate chip muffins out on the counter. Then she checked to make sure the popsicles she got for the boys were quickly freezing.

"Hey Garcia, here's the devil eggs, and the bags of potato chips."

Penelope smiled and said, "Thanks my Junior G man. I am sure the boys are out back already arguing over the grill."

Reid smiled and said, "Thanks Garcia." Spencer made his way to the back yard to find out where the meat thermometer was.

Will came back into the kitchen loaded down with stuff.

"Hey Penelope here are the, dipped strawberries you wanted. Also here is the pasta salad. "

Penelope asked, "Will is that your famous Okra Creole?"

Will smirked and said, "Why yes it is."

Penelope chuckled and said, "You sir are the man."

JJ came in the kitchen and smiled at her husband and best friend.

JJ looked at Penelope and said, "Hey woman get your own husband."

Penelope giggled and held up her hand and replied, "Haven't you heard I'm workin on it."

Will chuckled and said, "Nice rock."

JJ pulled Will's arm and said, "Baby we need to find Clooney, I think the boys might have traumatized him."

As the happy couple was walking out, Rossi was walking in."

Rossi gave Penelope a quick kiss on her forehead and said, "Now that I am here, I can show those fools how to cook."

Penelope shook her head and said, "Typical cavemen."

Rossi handed Penelope several bottles of wine. She placed the bottles into the crisper. Rossi came back into the kitchen holding a giant bowl."

Penelope smiled at Rossi and asked, "What science experiment is in the bowl."

Rossi laughed and said, "Kitten, I am the one that taught you how to cook."

Penelope replied, "Who can argue with the truth."

Rossi lifted the lid off the bowl to reveal a delicious looking dish.

Rossi explained, "It's Bruchetta with Tomato and Herb that I grilled."

Penelope had to stop her mouth from watering.

Rossi patted his stomach and said, "Time to go school these fools."

Finally Penelope was done. She looked out at the big bay window of her kitchen to see almost all of her BAU family enjoying their time outside.

Jack and Henry were already in the pool playing; JJ was watching the boys with a close eye. Penelope turned her gaze to the right to see, Hotch, Rossi, and Reid hounding Derek for the grill tongs. Penelope chuckled.

The doorbell rang. Penelope wiped her hands to go answer it.

Penelope opened the door for Emily.

"Hey Em what's up?"

"Nothing much, sorry I am late."

"Don't worry about it."

Emily was holding a pitcher full of lemonade. There was a tall handsome man standing behind her.

Penelope raised her eyebrow.

Emily scrambled and said, "Oh yeah. This is the guy I was telling you about. Stephen this is one of my best friends."

Stephen stepped from behind Emily to shake Penelope's hand."

In a deep British accent Stephen said, "Pleasure to meet you."

Penelope returned the handshake and said, "Likewise."

Stephen was holding a large case of beer. He politely asked, "Where can I put this please."

Emily replied, "I will show you to the kitchen."

Emily turned around and Penelope gave her thumbs up.

Penelope turned to see Desiree, and Mick Rawson coming towards her.

Des gave Penelope a huge hug and said, "Hey girlie. I extended my stay to see you guys."

Mick smiled at Penelope and said, "Goddess of knowledge."

All three laughed.

Emily and Stephen came around the corner and smiled at Des and Mick.

Emily said, "Where are my manners, Stephe…"

Mick and Stephen grinned at each other. They embraced in a hug.

All three women cocked their eyebrows up.

Mick let out a gut busting chuckle and said, "Emily I think I would know my own brother.

Stephen elbowed Mick and said, "Half brother."

JJ came jogging up to the small group. She noticed the two handsome smiling men.

Emily introduced Stephen to JJ.

The group made their way outside. Emily turned and said, "Hey can you guys grab some beers out of the kitchen?"

Mick shrugged and said, "Sure."

Once to two British agents were gone. Emily bit her bottom lip, Penelope rubbed her hands together, and JJ's eyebrows were knitted.

JJ spoke first, "What the hell are we going to do with all those alpha males here?"

Des looked at Penelope and said, "Control your man."

Penelope laughed and said, "I will make sure Mick doesn't get the third degree."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "This better not become a pissing competition."

Penelope sighed and said, "We all know how protective our BAU boys are. We are just going to have to remind them not to get silly or jealous."

With that the girls turned around when the saw the two agents. Mick wouldn't have had anything to worry about, except for now Des was dating the man, which meant Derek was going to go crazy, and none of the guys have ever met Stephen meaning he had a serious interrogation coming his way."

The group made their way to the backyard. Derek looked up first and smiled at his fiancé, the scowled at how close Rawson was standing next to his baby sister.

Des whispered to Penelope, "Oh hell. Here we go."

**I need to leave it like this, before this chapter gets bigger than me. As always read and review!**

**This story took an odd turn.**

**A/N: If any of you watch Supernatural I need a little help on a story I working on. I could use the help.**


	15. Chapter 15

It took everything Derek had not to lecture his grown ass baby sister in front of everyone. But Derek knew if he did that, then Penelope would certainly couch his ass for the night if not two.

Derek sighed and turned back to the grill.

Hotch looked in Derek's direction and immediately frowned. Hotch wondered, "Who the hell the asshole standing next to Prentiss was?"

Immediately Aaron blanched. He mumbled something to Derek about not over cooking the steaks.

Penelope looked at the girls and said, "Well this is going well."

Des snorted and said, "Yeah….well my brother looks like he is going to murder someone."

Derek was not happy about this at all. There had been several times before he started dating his baby girl that Mick Rawson and Derek Morgan prowled for women together. They had the wingman thing down.

Mick and Derek had an unspoken bond, that everyone in a while they would take one for the team. They were both shameless flirts. They would flirt with the average housewife, to trying to charm the pants off supermodels.

Mick and Derek treated finding women like a contest, albeit a fun contest, that resulted in sex, and in both men's book that was fanfuckingtastic.

Now here the very man who competed with him to bed the entire east coast had his arm around his little sister.

Penelope was right, Karma was a bitch.

Derek was broken out of his thoughts by a small hand tugging on his shirt.

Jack Hotchner looked wide eyed at Derek and said, "Uncle Derek the ducky float broke.

Derek smiled down at Jack and said, "No worries lil Hotchner, it looks like your Aunt JJ is putting Henry down for a nap. You can use his float."

Jack sighed but said, "Okay."

Jack turned and went back in the pool.

The girls and their dates made their way over towards Rossi, Reid, Hotch, and Morgan.

Penelope tapped Derek on the shoulder and said, "Baby aren't you going to say hi to your sister."

Derek grumbled but turned around.

Derek gave a tight lipped smile and said, "Hello Desiree."

Penelope cocked and eyebrow and Emily laughed.

Hotch glared at Emily.

Emily took a step back.

Stephen placed his hand on the small of Emily's back to steady her. The action did not go unnoticed by Hotch who gruffly said, "Derek I need some water. Reid can you keep an eye on Jack."

Spencer nodded his answer, he couldn't seem to find his voice due to all the tension radiating off the people he was standing next to.

Desiree looked at Derek and said, "I am sorry for not telling you I was in town. It's…..it's just that I…"

Mick noticed the uneasiness of this entire scenario.

Derek coolly said, "Des you are a gown up now. You don't have to tell me everything."

Penelope knew Derek was about a second away from blowing a gasket, and what the hell was up with the look on Hotch's face just a moment ago.

Mick said, "Look if this is going to be an issue, I can just go."

Des replied, "Don't you dare."

Derek said, "Whatever."

Penelope said, "Derek when you get a moment I need to speak with you."

Rossi hung back and watched. He knew that Derek Morgan was about to be cut off at the knees by Penelope. IT was all he could do not to laugh.

Stephen, Mick, Emily, and Des sat around in lounge chairs.

Mick laughed and said, "Well that went well."

Des sighed and said, "Look Mick I know we have only been dating for a short time….."

Mick looked at Des and said, "Dating, I thought we were just having fun?"

Des asked, "You what?"

Mick shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah.. I guess…Shit. Des I am sorry."

Emily looked at Mick and said, "Sorry for what? Being an as."

Stephen looked at Emily and said, "Hey now that was uncalled for."

Meanwhile in Derek and Penelope's living room.

"Derek Morgan what is going on with you?"

"Penelope I know guys like Mick. That man is a bigger player than I was."

Penelope raised her hands and said, "Derek don't you think I know that. I have worked with the man. And let me tell you…Nevermind."

Derek grounded out, "Tell me what Penelope?"

Penelope sighed. Why she had opened her big damn mouth was beyond her.

She sighed again and said, "Mick and I use to flirt sometimes over the phone. Not like you and me…Derek… I.."

Derek looked hurt.

Derek asked quietly, "Did you ever let him call you baby girl?"

Penelope looked into Derek's dark chocolate eyes and said succinctly, "No way in hell. He tried once, but I cursed him out so loudly that Sam banned me from speaker phone. He apologized later for it, but we never flirted again."

Derek hugged Penelope and said, "Mama I will try and get over this, but I swear to God if that smug English bastard hurts my sister…."

As if on cue Mick came storming through the house with his brother in tow.

Mick looked at Derek and said, "Man you do not have to worry about me."

Derek asked, "What did you do to my sister?"

Mick sighed and inched his way towards the door while saying, "Derek I didn't know she was your sister until after we met. I thought we were just having fun, she assumed….."

Penelope pointed a finger at Mick and said, "You should have made sure that was clear."

Penelope placed her arm around a fuming Derek and continued speaking by saying, "Now get out, before I let Derek kill you. And by the way Mick, Des is too damn good for you anyway."

Mick and Stephen left.

Derek smiled down at Penelope and said, "Thank you mama lion."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Derek Morgan you must think I am stupid. The only reason you didn't say anything is because you didn't want to get couched."

Derek swatted Penelope's butt and said, "Damn straight."

Penelope in a serious tone asked, "What are we going to do about Hotch and Emily?"

Derek tilted his head and asked, "What about Hotch and Emily?"

"Good lord men are slow. Never mind I'll talk to JJ about this one."

Derek said, "Yeah I think you should go with JJ on this….Oh shit."

Penelope asked, "What?"

"I left Reid and Rossi alone with my grill. Reid has probably jammed every inch of that meat with a thermometer, and Rossi probably put some funky Italian seasoning on my steaks."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Well we can't have that now, can we?"

As always read and review!


	16. Chapter 16

The steaks were grilled the food and drinks were out. The entire backyard was filled with sounds of chewing and chatter.

Henry who woke up from his nap was currently covered in one of Penelope's half melted brownie. Everyone was laughing at his predicament. Henry instead of admitting defeat, decided he was going to eat his brownie anyway. He was picking the chocolate mess up by the fistful much to JJ's dismay.

Will drawled, "Come on JJ he's having fun."

JJ shot Will a look and said, "You clean him up."

Penelope asked Derek, "Are we going to be like that?"

Derek shook his head and said, "Probably."

Derek stood up, picked Henry up and said, "Come on lil man let's get you cleaned up."

Henry's eyes went wide as saucers. "No bath Uncle Derek."

Derek whispered in Henry's ear, "I gotta surprise for you."

Then Derek said to Jack, "Come on Jack I gotta a surprise for you too."

Jack grinned and squealed, "Yaaay."

Emily teasingly said, "Oh god Morgan has a surprise and it involves children."

Hotch laughed and said, "Whatever plan he has involves my son."

Penelope said, "Hey, hey now. Derek is harmless."

Reid laughed and said, "Well he is now. He is afraid of you."

Penelope scoffed and said, "No one is afraid of me. I am a fairy godmother."

Hotch said, "Garcia if you get any scarier we are putting a helmet on Reid."

"Oh come one guys I am not that bad."

Will laughed and said, "Garcia you may look sweet and innocent, but I have seen you angry and it is not pretty."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yeah name one time I have scared all of you."

Everybody started talking all at once.

"Geez guys thanks for the love."

Hotch said, "As a defense attorney I rely on evidence. Garcia tell me the thing you did to get us all new tablets."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Boss man you win the argument."

Hotch nodded is agreement.

Derek got Henry cleaned up and they were on their way back outside. Derek, Henry, and Jack had something in their hands.

Derek told the boys to clear the scene and apprehend any suspects.

The boys were walking towards the back of the house slowly. They were looking up and down, left and right. Jack whispered, "Clear."

Derek nodded in approval. Derek motioned for the boys to go ahead of him.

Jack, Henry, and Derek snuck up on the unsuspecting Unsubs.

Derek yelled, "Apprehend them boys."

Jack and Henry ran around the large picnic table spraying everyone in the backs with their water guns.

Henry's water gun was so big he kept leaning to the side.

Emily and Hotch stood up and ran after Jack.

Will and JJ scrambled to get to Henry.

Derek got Des, and Penelope at the same time.

Penelope with a stern said, "Derek Morgan give me the gun."

Derek smiled and said, "No way mama, you are my prisoner now."

Penelope stood up and grabbed Des, Emily, and JJ by the arm.

The women huffed in the house.

As soon as the girls made it inside, they all started laughing. Penelope went into the kitchen and grabbed the bucket of water balloons she hid in a cabinet.

Penelope and Des stood side by side and JJ and Emily stood behind them . They as quietly as possible carried the bucket outside.

JJ yelled, "Now!" and started pelting the boys with the water balloons.

Emily took on Hotch and Jack, which was funny because Aaron was still trying to take the water balloon away from his son and dodging the air raid.

Will had manage to grab Henry and advanced towards the group of ladies. Will realized quickly that he should have stayed far away. JJ got Will good smack dab in his chest.

Rossi was smart enough to locate the water hose.

Des took a whack at Reid.

Reid didn't know why, but he felt extremely flattered. Des grinned at the boys genius and lobbed another balloon at him.

Derek took off after Penelope. He took aim and started spraying Penelope. Derek knew he was far enough away that any balloon she throws wouldn't hit him.

The grin was wiped off his face, when he realized his princess had a sling shot.

The backyard was in chaos. All the men and the two little boys were coming up with strategies.

Rossi decided he didn't need a tactical plan. Rossi stood on a lawn chair holding the water hose yelling, "Say hello to my little friend."

The girls were soaked.

Des snuck off. She grabbed a cold cup of water and dumped it down the back of Spencer's swim trunks.

Spencer yelped, Henry saw this and immediately went to protect his Uncle Spencer. Henry shoved past the men who laughing at Spencer, took aim and got Des good.

Des reached out for Henry and tickled him. Henry giggled and said, "Sorry Ms. Des."

Des was pleased that the little boy took to her so quickly.

JJ yelled, "Des no fraternization with the enemy.

Des took off, but not before Rossi attacked her with the hose.

All of a sudden there was an ear piercing screech.

Everybody looked where the sound came from.

There standing in front of the French doors that led to Derek and Penelope's house was a very angry, and soaking wet Erin Strauss.

No one moved. Rossi hopped off the chair he was standing on, and turned the hose off.

Jack leaned over and whispered, "Uh-oh".

Everybody dropped their weapons.

Erin took a deep breath and let out a gut busting chuckle.

Through the laughter she said, "Oh god you guys should have seen your faces. David you look like you swallowed your liver, and with all that scotch you are going to need it."

Des whispered to Penelope, "Who is that?"

Penelope replied, "I..I…I am not sure who this version of Strauss is."

Des cringed and said, "Oh so she is Strauss."

Derek moved into action grabbing a towel. Derek said, "Here you go ma'am. I am so…"

Reid said, "We are all so, so…."

Emily finished the thought, "So sorry."

Rossi cringed and walked over to Strauss and said, "Thanks for coming by. I know the kids need to sign the waiver so they can stay at the B.A.U. You know you surprised me by laughing."

Erin whipped away her tears from laughing so hard and said, "David I do still remember how to laugh."

Rossi smiled and said, "That is good to hear."

Rossi and Erin realized that they were surrounded by profilers. David cleared his throat and asked, "Did you bring the documents. Erin pulled out a few pieces of paper and handed them to Derek.

Erin explained that after talking with Rossi, and the Director turns out no one cared if Garcia and Morgan got married."

Erin waited for Derek and Penelope to sign the documents, she placed them back in her purse and tried to towel off as much as possible.

Derek asked Strauss if she would like to stay at least until she dried off. After several what _you thinking stares,_ the hell are Erin agreed.

Hotch poked Emily in her side with his elbow and said, "Well this ought to be fun."

**This has got to be the longest BBQ in history.**

**As always read and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

The night was winding down quite nicely. The sun started to set and Derek lit his fire pit after having a very long talk with Jack and Henry about playing around it.

Finally the boys settled down, even Clooney braved sitting next to them. Honestly the dog could resist, the two little boys kept dropping Clooney treats.

Erin had decided to stay, that woman was way, way to soaked to get in her expensive luxury sedan.

At first the idea of Strauss staying caused everyone to groan internally, but that thought was lost as soon as Derek heard her burp after quickly drinking a beer.

Even though they didn't get to finish their water fight, they were still having fun relaxing.

Derek pulled Penelope into his nap as they looked at their friends. Hotch and Emily seemed to have spent a lot of time together that night. Now Jack was resting his head in Emily's lap as she lovingly stroked his hair, as if she has done it a million times.

Derek thought, "No wonder P should have gone to JJ. He just now figured it out."

Hotch looked down at his dozing son, and smiled up at Emily.

JJ was sitting next to her husband. Will was cradling the 4 year old in his arms, not quite yet willing him to grow up.

Even Rossi and Strauss seemed a little cozy. They were touch or anything it was just they seemed to have a comfortable feeling about them.

Who Derek didn't see was his sister, or Reid. Penelope felt Derek tense.

Penelope whispered, "Derek what's wrong?"

"Have you seen my sister or Reid?"

"Oh that?"

"What do you mean by oh that?"

"Honey calm down I sent them inside to watch Doctor Who?"

Derek knitted his eyebrows and said, "That is all they better be doing."

"Derek Morgan, stop it. You know Reid is a good kid, and if anything did happen they would both be lucky."

Derek gruffly said, "Whatever."

Penelope whispered again, "Baby what can I do to make you feel better?"

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope. They only broke apart when Emily laughed and said, "That is our cue to leave."

Derek raised his eyebrow and asked, "Our?"

Emily stammered and said, "I meant my…My cue to leave.."

Derek laughed and said, "Calm down Prentiss I am just giving you shit."

Hotch stood up and took Jack away from Emily. Hotch, Jack and Emily said their goodbyes leaving in separate cars.

Derek laughed and said, "I give them less than a year before they are married."

Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "Kid not everyone has to get married because you are."

Erin looked at Penelope and said, "Men."

Penelope chuckled and said, "I know right.., I meant ma'am."

Strauss shook her head and laughed, "Ms. Garcia I just watched you make out with a co worker, don't get polite on me now."

Derek laughed Penelope hid in Derek's chest to hide the blush.

JJ's laughter started a new round of laughs for the group. Sadly it was short lived when Henry woke up and scowled.

Will drawled, "I guess we are out too."

JJ said, "Will and I can come by tomorrow and help you guys clean up."

Derek said, "Thanks guys I appreciate it. I run out and get another ducky float."

Henry sleepily said, "Yaay."

Rossi and Strauss were next to leave. Derek and Penelope stood up looked at the mess. They decided only cleaning up food. The rest of the stuff could stay."

After that was done, Derek went in search of his sisters. He couldn't find her anywhere, but saw her rental car.

Derek climbed the stairs to where the bedrooms where. His jaw ticked, his nostrils flared. He swore to god if his sister and Reid were doing it on his bed he was going to kill somebody, namely a skinny kid who would no longer be pretty after Derek was done.

Derek opened his bedroom door and didn't see Des or Reid, but he heard them. He stepped into the room and saw them outside on Derek's balcony. Reid was showing Des the stars. He was explaining in way to much detail about each constellation group.

Derek slowly walked out of the room, and down stairs.

Penelope asked, "You find them?"

Derek smiled and said, "Yep. Reid was talking to her about stars."

Penelope raised her eyebrow and asked, "And you are fine with that?"

Derek shrugged his shoulders and said, "Yeah I am. One the kid is terrified of me, two he is not a damn think like old Derek, or Mick Rawson."

"Oh look my Hot Chocolate is growing up."

"So does that get me a present?"

Penelope softly said, "I suppose I could think of something."

Just then Des and Reid came downstairs.

Des laughed and said, "Get a room."

Derek replied, "I gotta house."

Reid cleared his throat and said, "Desiree it was very nice to meet you, normally girls just, I don't know… I just."

Derek started to feel bad for Reid.

Des reached up on her tippy toes and gave Spencer a peck on the cheek and said, "Spencer I had a really nice time."

Spence blushed and said, "So did I Desiree. Can I walk you out to your car?"

Des smiled and took Spencer's hand. Spencer and Des both said their goodbyes and left.

Derek and Penelope were straightening up the kitchen. Derek reached above Penelope to put something in a cabinet.

"Derek you could have just handed me the glass."

Derek pouted and asked, "What fun would that be?"

Penelope turned in Derek's arm and said, "Can we quit pretending to be cleaning please?"

Derek grinned and said, "Thank you. Now I think we should go practice making babies some more."

TBC…..

Well finally I ended the BBQ

As always read and review!


	18. Chapter 18

Penelope for once woke up first. It was unheard of in the Garcia-Morgan household. Hell even Clooney got up before she did.

Penelope turned under Derek's arm to watch him sleep for a few moments. He looked so peaceful. She lovingly stroked his cheek, and thought about how lucky she was. There was only one statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder, and he was all hers.

Penelope felt positively giddy. She stretched, and tried to remove Derek's arm from around her waist. He gruffly placed his hand back down on her tummy.

Penelope tried again only to have the same reaction come from her love bug. Penelope sighed. She didn't want to wake him up, but she knew Clooney needed to go out, and she had some lady business to take care of. She also had to inspect the love bites Derek left all over her neck and chest. Who knew the man was part cannibal?

Penelope tried one more time to break free. She finally had gotten his arm from around her.

Penelope inwardly chuckled and thought, "Score one for this tech queen."

She quickly wrapped in a robe, took one last glance at Derek, and went to the bathroom. Next she found her slippers and let Clooney out. She surveyed their back yard and was grateful JJ, Will and Henry were coming by later to play in the pool and help clean up.

Penelope went back inside and started a fresh pot of coffee. She found her phone on the kitchen counter and placed it in her robe pocket. Next she took out the ingredients to make Derek chocolate chip pancakes.

Penelope had finished mixing the batter when her cell phone rang. She took a deep breath and hoped it wasn't an emergency case, or another team calling in.

She smiled when she saw the caller id.

Penelope in a cheerful tone said, "Hey mama Morgan."

Fran smiled on her end and said, "Well good morning to you too."

"So what has you calling a tech goddess today?"

"I just want to call my soon to be daughter in law and see how she was doing."

Penelope chuckled and said, "I'm good, but no grandbabies yet."

Fran laughed out loud and said, "Sweetheart now that I know my son has a woman in his life that he loves, I can wait on the grandbabies…..But not too long"

Penelope rolled her eyes. She knew damn well if she told Fran she was pregnant right now, that woman would burst her ear drum from screaming.

Fran then said, "I also called because I wanted to come visit my son and my new daughter. I would have asked Derek, but I thought I should talk to you."

Penelope uneasily said, "Okay."

Fran sighed, "I wanted to talk to you first because my son is a profiler, and he will see through my crap."

Penelope really didn't want to get involved in whatever was about to come out of Fran Morgan's mouth.

Penelope said, "Fran no matter what it is I will help you, so cough it up."

"I slept with Rossi."

Penelope dropped her phone. She picked it back up and dropped it again.

Penelope didn't know if she should laugh or cry.

Penelope shakily said, "I….I don't…..I don't know what to say."

Fran said, "I know I have just put you in an odd place but I had to tell somebody. Derek is going to kill us."

"Yeah he will make sure Rossi will be the first to go. I mean I knew the man was an Italian Stallion but this is crazy. Wait when did you…. you know?"

"When he came here for the book tour. I don't know what happened. I… I have just married for so long, and after William died I hadn't been with anybody, and all that damn wine, and his beard… and…

Penelope yelled, "Stop. Nope don't wanna hear it."

Penelope groaned and said, "Derek is gonna flip, are you guys serious? I mean you and Rossi, or was this a one time hookup?"

Fran replied, "He wants me to move to Virginia."

Penelope walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down. "He wants you to move here?"

Fran said, "Not just here. He wants me to move in with him."

"Geez Fran you must have been one hell of a good time….. Oh god I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, but next time you and my son have sex in his SUV tell him to take his phone out of his back pocket so he doesn't butt dial me.

Penelope groaned and said, "Sorry."

"Whatever gets me grandbabies. The real reason why I called is because, how do I talk to Derek about this. I mean he is going flip."

Penelope said, "You have no idea. I think Derek is going to have a heart attack. First Des, now you. If Sarah gets divorced and marries Hotch we are all screwed."

"What do you mean Des?"

"Des has a crush on our resident genius."

"Dr. Reid."

"That very doctor."

"So let me get this straight. I sleep with Rossi, and Des has a thing for Spencer?"

Penelope giggled and said, "When you put it like that it sounds…well…"

Fran said, "It all sounds sorted."

"Fran may I ask you a question?"

Fran sighed and said, "Sure sweetheart."

"Are you guys really that serious?"

Fran smiled a little and said, "We talk every night. He is coming to visit me when you guys go on your extended vacation. The only problem is Derek will be here too. I am not sure what to do."

Penelope said, "Let me get this straight. Rossi is going to be at your place when Derek and I come to visit?"

Fran let out a ragged breath and said, "Yes."

Penelope quickly said, "We are staying at a hotel."

"Why?"

"Because your house is going to become World War III."

Fran huffed and said, "Why does my son have to be so darn over protective. I am a grown up."

"He is over protective because he loves you. He has been the man of the house for a long time, and you haven't really dated so Derek won't be used to seeing you with a man, let alone Rossi. Between Derek and David their um….conquests…are legendary."

Fran said, "Should I tell David not to come here then?"

Penelope replied, "Fran you are a own woman. Derek is just going to have to get over it. Now stop worrying whatever happens, happens. I will be there to talk some sense into Derek, and you stop David from going all alpha male and we should be fine."

"Thanks Penelope. I am glad I have you in my life. I don't think I could talk to Des or Sarah about this."

Penelope smiled and said, "Francine Morgan I love you. You are the closest thing to a mother I have had in years. Don't worry I got your back."

**So my muse decided no Strauss/Rossi loving. Plus I want to write Derek's reaction to finding out Rossi and his mom had sexy time.**

**As always read and review!**


	19. Chapter 19

3 weeks later Penelope was sitting in her home finally done with this last case. To say this case was gruesome to put it lightly.

The Unsub was dumping bodies of small boys in the backwoods of Kentucky. The F.B.I presence hadn't been appreciated it all.

Garcia was constantly butting heads with local law enforcement in Kentucky to get just scraps of information to narrow down her searches.

Derek and her merry band of crime fighters had been gone for three weeks. The day after they cleaned up their pool party mess Strauss called and said the case was urgent.

Now her team had beat the bad guy, in Derek case he literally beat the bad guy. The Unsub was bigger than they had profiled and it took all Derek's strength to tackle him, and when no one was looking Derek threw a couple of punches.

Penelope was sitting on her couch with her feet tucked under her with Clooney asleep next to her. Penelope sighed. It was Saturday and she was absolutely bored.

She sat absent mindedly changing channels on the t.v. She stopped at the Drop Dead Diva marathon.

Penelope decided to get a snack and settle down for the rest of the day.

After Penelope placed her snack down, and her tea, she heard a knock at the door.

Penelope thought, "Now that is odd."

She went over to the door looked out the peephole and saw a delivery man.

Penelope flung the door open. The delivery man smiled had her sign for the rather large box, and waved goodbye to him.

Penelope carried the large box over to the couch. She located scissors and cut the box open. The first thing she saw was a white envelope with Penelope's named scrawled artfully across the front.

Penelope shrugged and opened the envelope. Inside was a letter with the letterhead "Clearwater Treatment Facility."

Penelope read the letter out loud.

_Dear Penelope,_

_I took your advice and decided to get some help. I guess I wasn't ready to face the world after what happened with my brother. I was so lost, and the one person who should hate me in the world helped me to get better. I am sorry for all the drama I caused. I just had a hard time of letting go. I have decided that I am not ready to be in a relationship because I want other people to fix me, but in reality I have to fix myself. I also took your other advice and got new friends. Those women didn't care about me, I really think they enjoyed seeing me in pain. I see the way you, JJ, Emily, and Des are. I hope one day to make real friends. I have met a few people in here that I can relate to. I didn't realize either half the world is crazy or medicated. I also sent letters to Fran and a few other people that I have hurt. When I am done with my treatment I am going to move to Italy. I hope in time if you can truly forgive me, you would be willing to visit. I know you probably don't trust me for anything in this world, but I really wanted you to know I am sorry._

_Tamara Barnes_

Penelope stared at the letter in disbelief. She checked the address on the box, and it indeed came from the treatment center.

Penelope placed the letter down. She saw a huge quilt, that had bright and colorful flowers. Penelope smiled, it would be the exact same thing she would knit if she had the time.

She picked the quilt up and saw the note attached.

_I am not sure if you like quilts, but I have already sent my parents five of them so I guess I am sharing the wealth._

Penelope thought for a moment. She didn't have that feeling in her gut like she did at the mall, or at the bar. Maybe she should give Tamara a chance.

Penelope smirked and thought, "But if that bitch steps out of line one time…."

Penelope shook her head and started to send Tamara a package back.

First she went into the garage and located a big box. She found some of her old quilting books, she also found some yarn. Next Penelope set out to make brownies. While the brownies were baking she went into her candy drawer. She knew from working with and counseling victims that candy, especially chocolate, could be a life saver. She took out bags of M&M's, Twizzlers, and Skittles. When the brownies cooled, she put her care package together. Then she sat out writing the her letter to Tamara.

_Dear Tamara,_

_I am glad you took my advice. While I happy you are taking your treatment and steps seriously I am not sure if I am ready to forget just yet. I don't hold grudges but you said some pretty hurtful stuff, and I wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine either. And as far as friends go, one day you can have a real friend in me. I have learned a long time ago not to be so trusting. It comes with the job. I do wish you well in your recovery, and I have sent you some things to help you get through. I think Italy would be wonderful for you, and you can have a fresh start. Plus think of all the fashion, and the SHOES! Stay strong and stay clean._

_Penelope Garcia_

Penelope pulled out her laptop she decided to do a little digging, and indeed there was a Tamara Barnes checked into said rehab facility. Penelope thought she should feel a little bad about her hacking, but she wasn't crazy either.

Penelope placed her care package in Esther. She went to the local Fed Ex and shipped the package off.

She made it home in time to see Derek pull up with Reid.

Penelope smiled when she saw Derek, and gave him a huge hug, and kiss in the driveway. She could hear two little girls giggling, and Spencer cleared his throat. The little girls took off on their bikes riding around the neighborhood. Derek called out, "Sasha, and Samantha you are not allowed to kiss boys."

Penelope giggled again and said, "I missed you baby."

Derek smiled and said, "Mama I missed you too."

Penelope took a step back and asked, "Hey my Junior G-Man what brings you to casa Morgan?"

Spencer smiled and said, "Well Derek and I have been talking….a lot..about Des."

Penelope took a sideways glance at Derek, and Derek gave away no emotion.

Spencer continued, "Well you see Fran wants to meet me." By the time Spencer got to the word me he squeaked.

Penelope said, "Ahh I get it. So you were going to fly up with us tomorrow."

Spencer just nodded his head.

Derek said, "If Pretty Boy here can pass the Fran Morgan test, then I will back off of him and Des."

Penelope ushered the two men inside and said, "Come on boys lets watch a movie, and order dinner."

Derek looked over at the open box and asked, "Hey baby girl what's this?"

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "Tamara sent me a care package from rehab and an apology letter."

Derek eyebrows knitted as he asked, "What?"

Penelope said, "Derek read the letter."

Derek sat down to read it. Clooney came bounding towards Spencer who let out a small yelp.

Penelope laughed and said, "Come on Dr. he is just a big ole over grown puppy. Come out back with me and toss the ball around with him."

Spencer shrugged and followed Penelope. A few moments later Derek came out side and kissed Penelope and said, "Woman you are amazing."

Penelope smiled back and said, "Thank you."

They hung out in the backyard for a while with Clooney.

Spencer went inside to wash his clothes from his go bag. Spencer Reid was nervous. He had never really done the whole meet the girlfriend's parents. He wondered if he should get a haircut or maybe some ne clothes. He left the laundry room and shook his head.

After a few hours The three of them where sitting around eating watching the Big Bang Theory, Derek was out voted two to one. He would have rather been watching Sports Center, but he could check the scores on his phone. He actually found the show funny.

Penelope yawned and said, "I still have more packing to do. I'll be down in a little while."

Once Penelope was upstairs, Derek turned off the t.v.

Spencer asked, "Hey why did you do that?"

"Because Pretty Boy we need to talk."

Spencer sighed and said, "Look Derek I already know if I hurt Des you will kick my ass. If I make Des cry, you will kick my ass. If I look at her wrong…"

"Reid that is not what I meant, but it is good to know you were listening earlier. I was saying Spencer don't be so nervous. Des really likes you. Plus she must have talked about you nonstop for mom to want to meet you."

Spencer quietly said, "How do you know?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Look Spencer I have talked about P for so long she threatened to kick my ass if I didn't make a move, and for years she has been telling me not to come home unless I bring her, and I think last year she was dead serious."

Spencer smiled a little and said, "Thanks Morgan, I feel a little better."

Penelope came back down stairs and said, "Alright boys enough play time. We have to be up earlier, Spencer I upgraded your seat."

Derek asked, "Woman what have I told you about non sanctioned hacking."

Penelope smiled and said, "You would spank me."

Spencer rolled his eyes and groaned. Maybe he should have just driven over in the morning.

Spencer said, "I am sleeping on the couch."

"Why?" Derek asked. "I have three extra bedrooms, or you can have the bedroom in the basement."

Spencer said, "Yes basement is good."

Derek and Penelope laughed. Spencer grabbed the book he bought and headed down stairs.

Derek Penelope made their way upstairs. They got ready for bed.

"Baby I have really missed you." Penelope whined.

"And I have missed you too."

Derek rolled Penelope under him, and showed her just how much she was truly missed.

**So I am stopping it here. An update is coming soon!**

**Up next: Chicago**

**As always read and review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Penelope woke up excited about her trip to Chicago. Then she realized all hell was going to break loose at some point this week.

Fran confirmed that Rossi was meeting Derek's family for the first time, and Penelope was still uncertain how Derek would take it.

Penelope patted the covers next to her, to find Derek's side of the bed empty. She smiled; he left her a note saying he was going running with Clooney before taking him over to a neighbor's house to watch his ball of fur.

Penelope got up, quickly showed, she checked and double checked to make sure she had all the flight information she needed.

Penelope sniffed the air, she could smell coffee and some sort of pastry, and she heard the laughter of two men.

Penelope came down stairs to see Derek pulling a tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven. He was wearing Penelope's Betty Boop apron, and her Minnie Mouse pot holders were covering his hands.

Penelope heard Reid chuckle and say. "You look real manly there Morgan. Is there a pair of high heels I can get for you?"

Derek snorted and said, "Can it Reid. They don't really make manly pot holders."

As soon as the pastries were out of the oven, Derek threw the pot holders down, and took the apron off.

Penelope said, "Handsome Betty Boop looks good on you."

Derek smirked and said, "You look better."

Spencer was rethinking this whole thing, how was he suppose to put up with these two stuck in a commercial airplane. If it was the jet, he could just move away from them.

Penelope poked Derek's arm and said, "I think we a grossing out Spencer."

Derek ruffled Spencer's hair and said, "Boy genius is fine."

Spencer mumbled something.

Derek asked, "What was that?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "The basement wasn't far away enough. By the way Garcia you cuss like a sailor."

Penelope buried her head in Derek's shoulder. 'Boy wonder I am so, so, so sorry. Geez you could hear me all the way downstairs?"

"Hear you; let's just say I am glad I found Derek's old headphones and iPod. By the way Derek you had a playlist called For the Honey's. What the hell is that about?"

Penelope just laughed, "Oh love bug that is just cheesy."

Derek sighed and said, "Baby it's an old iPod. It was one of the first one's made. I got it before I even met you."

Penelope got herself under control and asked, "But baby you named it For the Honeys."

Penelope couldn't contain her laughter. Penelope tried to lower her voice and said, "Hey girl I know you wanna come home with me. You have got to hear this playlist."

Spencer couldn't hold it in anymore he started laughing too. Spencer said, "So all I had to do was make a playlist. Morgan you could have made my life easier."

Derek had enough. He went to get the iPod. He placed the earphones on Penelope's head and pressed the play button. The song Penelope heard made her turn beet red. Derek switched to the next song it was even dirtier than the one before it. But they 4th song Derek skipped to she threw the headphones off.

Penelope said, "Oh honey, that is nasty." Penelope started laughing again.

Derek said, "Yeah and I have a playlist for you too. But now since you made fun of me, I am going to make you wait. Now come on we have coffee to drink, and cinnamon rolls to eat."

The three sat at the small breakfast table by a large bay window. They talked about a whole lot of nothing. Derek explained that there are a couple of places in Chicago that he should take Des, and Penelope promised to help Spencer make reservations at a fancy restaurant so just Des and Spencer could get some time alone.

Derek explained that once they got there, it would be a never ending parade of family members, and stuff to do.

Spencer asked, "How many people am I going to meet?"

Derek laughed and said, "Enough to start to get on your nerves. Hey pretty boy if you feel like it is too much just tell me or Des. We can go outside and pretend to throw the baseball or something. Got it?"

Spencer tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ears and said, "Got it."

Spencer went to get another cup of coffee.

Derek said, "Hey Spencer would you like a little coffee with your sugar?"

"Very funny Morgan."

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "Baby thank you for supporting Spencer. He really needs it."

Derek smiled and said, "Des will be good for him. In a lot of way they are the same. Like Spencer she loves to read, I mean she can't read 20,000 words a minute, but other than Spencer who can? They like a lot of the same sci-fi stuff, and that's cool with me cause that means I don't have to watch it with her. But then they are different."

"How so baby?"

"Well Des is out going, where Spencer is quite trying to feel out the situation. Des is one of those just go for it people. I think Des could help Reid find that confidence that he needs. Plus Spencer is a good kid. I don't have to worry about him hurting her, or treating her really bad. So I guess I am okay with it, as long as she is happy, and Reid stays in his lane."

Penelope looked at Derek confused and asked, "Stays in his lane?"

"Yeah pretty boy stays off my baby sister, and they don't make pretty babies."

Penelope chuckled. "Derek, come on Des is almost 30, and Spencer is already 30."

Derek huffed and said, "Exactly. She is too young."

Spencer came back to the table and asked, "Who is too young for what?"

Derek said, "I said Des is too young to be a mother."

Reid said, "Actually in biblical time 12 was an approp…." Spencer stopped talking when he saw the look on Derek's face.

Spencer said, "You know what. Never mind."

Penelope said, "Good choice. Now boys lets go…and I am not letting either one of you flash your badge to get out of standing in line. We will do this like everybody else. Derek don't look at me like that."

Derek laughed and said, "Woman I will handcuff you flash my badge and let everyone think you are an international badass."

Penelope drawled sweetly, "Honey I am already and international badass. How do you think I got my job at the F.B.I."

Both Derek and Spencer said, "Touché."

Penelope stood and said, "Now seriously let's go."

Once Penelope, Derek, and Spencer were seated on the plane, and they were in the air, Penelope glared at both her loving fiancé, and Spencer.

"I told you two to not flash your badges, and I cannot believe you brought your guns."

Derek said, "Baby we need to keep our credentials on us, and as far as the guns, you know we have to keep them as well. Even when Strauss says downtime, we could still be called in for a case that is deemed top priority. Plus that lady in front of us had way too much White Diamonds sprayed on her."

Reid said, "Or what about Hawaiian shirt, Old Spice guy."

Derek said, "P did you hear that? Pretty boy made a joke."

Penelope laughed and said, "She our Junior G-Man is growing up."

They spent the rest of the plane ride talking. They weren't too cramped because of the seat upgrades.

Spencer even got to watch more of the latest season of Dr. Who while Penelope and Derek sat back and watched a movie cuddled together, and from the death stares Penelope was getting from the flight attendants, they were not too pleased.

Finally they made their way off the plane and retrieved their luggage. Derek told Spencer and Penelope stay at one of the coffee shops in the airport while he went over to the rental car area, and rented the largest SUV he could find.

Derek pulled around to the front of the airport and picked up Penelope and Spencer. They trip to his mother's house was 30 minutes from the airport.

Spencer wrung his hands together finally letting his nerves get the best of him. Penelope reached behind her and placed her hand on top of his. With just that simple gesture Spencer felt better.

Penelope knew Fran Morgan, and that woman is nothing but sweet and kind, her home is warm and welcoming.

Penelope blanched after Derek finds out about Rossi; she isn't so sure how warm and welcoming the feeling in the house will be.

Derek smiled at Penelope and asked, "Baby what is that look for?"

Penelope smiled back and said, "Nothing baby boy."

Penelope had been wrestling for weeks on if she should warn Derek or not, but she had promised Fran she would wait, and wait she did.

They finally pulled up to the brownstone 2 story townhome.

Derek's mom flung the front door open to greet her son, her soon to be daughter in law, and her hopefully, fingers crossed, and her future son in law.

Fran hugged Derek first. For such a small and skinny woman, she could put you in a tight mama bear hug. Derek felt some air whoosh out of his lungs.

Fran said, "Let me look at you. Boy you are getting skinny. Grab those bags, and get in there let me fix you something to eat."

Derek shook his head and did what he was told. He has said it many times before, "Mama didn't raise no fool."

Next Penelope grabbed Penelope and hugged her tight, if not tighter. Penelope flinched in pain.

Fran said, "Oh honey I didn't mean to hurt you."

Penelope quickly said, "It's not you. I have just…umm."

Fran laughed and said, "Honey I am a nurse. Your chest is tender."

"Uh yeah. Although I am not sure why."

Fran smiled and said, "You will figure it out soon."

Spencer was hiding behind the SUV, pretending to sort through the luggage.

Fran said, "Dr. Reid let me get a good look at you."

Spencer slowly moved from behind the SUV and shyly looked down and said, "It's good to see you again Mrs. Morgan."

Penelope chuckled. She knew that Mrs. Morgan mess was not going to fly.

Fran on cue said, "Spencer when you are in my home I am either Mama, or Mama Fran, but I will not tolerate this Mrs. Morgan business. Now grab some bags go in the kitchen with Derek. We gotta fatten you up too."

Spencer smiled a wide grin and said, "Yes ma'am."

Spencer the smart boy he was did what he was told as well. It was just Penelope and Fran outside.

Fran didn't say anything for a moment she just looked at Penelope. Penelope shifted uncomfortably and asked, "So when will Rossi be here?"

Fran sighed and said, "Tomorrow early afternoon."

Penelope said, "Oh."

Fran asked, "Is this really worth it?"

Penelope said, "You have to answer that yourself. But you need to make the choice for you. Not for Derek, not for Rossi, for you. Derek and I are trying to start a family, and we are getting married. You deserve someone in your life to."

Fran laughed and said, "I think I am past the having babies portion, but you are right I do deserve to be happy."

Penelope said, "With a little reassurance Derek will be fine, I promise. Oh trust me he will be a big baby about this, but if we can remind them to keep their hands to themselves we should be okay."

Fran chuckled and said, "Yeah my son can act like a big kids sometimes."

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek wants everyone to think he is this health nut. The truth is he has a drawer full of candy, and keeps Doritos in the house like he is starting a collection. And for the love of God don't touch his pudding cups if there is only one left. He pouted about that for three days. I ended up going to Costco and buying a giant crate full.

"Yeah my son has a sweet tooth."

Penelope just smiled.

Fran whacked Penelope's arm and laughed. The two women laughed their way into Fran's home.

**So I thought I was going to have Rossi show up, don't worry he is just not yet.**

**I am writing an epic temper tantrum between Rossi, and Derek.**

**As always read and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Fran, Sara, Des, and Penelope were busy cooking dinner, Derek and Reid were setting the table.

Derek said, "See pretty boy we aren't so bad."

Reid bounced on his toes and said, "I really like being here. Des is great, and your mom is really sweet."

"Yeah she can be sweet unless you get on her bad side, and trust me when I tell you, it can get ugly."

Reid stoically said, "Good to know."

Derek could hear the girls laughing in the kitchen. Then he heard someone say his name then the laughter picked back up.

Derek scowled. He went to see what was so funny.

Derek walked into the kitchen and was immediately stopped. Des laughed and said, "You Derek Morgan are not allowed within 15 ft of this kitchen."

Derek mumbled, "You start one small kitchen fire….."

Penelope said, "You know Derek actually is a really good cook now. He cooks all the time, I just bake, and stir things."

Derek stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Fran wiped her hands on her apron and said, "Guys it's time to eat."

It took a couple of trips to bring out all the food.

Derek asked, "Who is coming over tonight I see a few extra chairs.

Fran smiled and said, "Frankie, Joey and Ms. Nosy herself.

Derek laughed and asked, "Mama why would you invite Ms. Martha?"

Fran said, "She helped me out with the church social last Sunday, so I owe her. She found out my son was coming home with his fiancé, and surprise, surprise now she wants to cash in that free dinner."

Reid asked, "Who are Frankie, and Joey?"

Des replied, "Well Frankie is my cousin on my mother's side. He is loud and very Irish. Don't let him get to you. And Joey is my cousin from my dad's side of the family. He is a lot like Derek except for cockier."

Reid laughed and asked, "How is that possible?"

Everybody laughed except Derek.

He put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "Hey I am not that cocky."

Penelope said, "Oh no hot stuff you are plenty cocky. It's that you can back it up."

Derek smirked at the entire table.

Fran said, "Alright, alright. We need to say grace before we dig in."

After saying Amen the entire table dove for the food.

The doorbell rang.

Penelope said, "I can get it if you don't mind. I want to grab lemons for the water."

Fran said, "Would you dear, that would be great."

Penelope walked over to the door, and opened it.

Standing in front of her was obviously cousin Frankie. He was about Derek's height and definitely worked out. He had about an inch of dark brown hair on his head, and diamond earrings in his ears. Like Derek he also had two dimples.

Frankie said, "Hello Ms. Sexy Garcia?"

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Hey Frankie."

Frankie replied, "I think you have gotten hotter since the last time I saw you."

Derek stood behind Penelope and said, "Frankie give it a rest. She is too damn smart to leave all of this for you."

Frankie laughed and said, "Yeah but I had to give it a shot. Damn dinner smells good."

Fran said, "Come on motor mouth and fix you a plate."

Penelope looked at Frankie and they both stepped forward. Derek laughed so hard his side hurt.

Derek kissed Penelope's temple and said, "She was talking to Frankie baby."

Penelope poked Derek in the chest and said, "Well if you would quit callin me motor mouth."

Derek said, "Now why would I do that, when it describes you perfectly."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever Morgan.

Penelope walked past the table and went into the kitchen to grab a few lemons.

When she came back she saw a laughing Joey. Joey said, "Hey there's my pretty lady."

Derek didn't feel like going through this again so he simply said, "Joey. Not now."

Joey smartly kept his trap shut.

Frankie looked up from his plate and intently focused on Reid.

Frankie waved his fork in Spencer's direction and asked, "Who is this?"

Fran said, "Frankie mind your manners."

Frankie said, "Yes ma'am."

Des said, "This is Spencer. He is my boyfriend."

Joey looked at Derek and said, "Why haven't you dragged bean pole to the gym with you."

Des looked at Joey and said, "Not everyone needs to be a muscle head."

Joey just snorted.

Des continued, "Plus Spencer is really smart, and he works for the F.B.I too."

Frankie asked, "What could you possibly be doing in the F.B.I?"

Spencer knew he needed to answer carefully. He wanted to say something that made these two back off, but he didn't want to be rude.

Spencer told the truth. "I build geographical profiles, I do a lot of research, and I have a gun and a badge that says I can shoot you."

The table was quiet.

Frankie looked at Joey. Joey looked back at Frankie. Frankie clapped Spencer on the back and said, "Test passed."

Derek laughed and said, "And that is why we don't question Dr. Spencer Reid."

Des smiled at Spencer and kissed his cheek.

Sarah said, "Not at my mama's dinner table."

There was another knock at the door.

Fran sighed and said, "I'll get it."

Derek said, "No mama I got it. You eat."

Derek opened the door to see Ms. Martha straightening out her church at.

Ms. Martha grabbed Derek's cheeks and pinched. She said, "I swear you are getting cuter by the day."

When she released his cheeks and walked towards the table, Derek at to rub the two sore spots. Derek wondered how the hell it was possible for little old ladies have such a strong grip.

Derek pulled the chair out for the older woman.

Ms. Martha didn't wait a moment before she started with her questions.

Ms. Martha asked looking at Spencer, "Who is this young man?"

Des said, "Ms. Martha this si my boyfriend Spencer, he works for the F.B.I with Derek."

Ms Martha said, "Uh huh, and is he staying here with you."

Spencer choked on his fried okra.

Spencer said, "Ma'am I am but, I will be sleeping on the couch, and Des will be in her room."

Ms. Martha once again said, "Uh huh. So how long have you been dating?"

Des said, "We have been dating for about a month."

Ms. Martha said, "Uh huh." She turned her attention to Penelope and said, "It is good to see you again dear. I was glad to hear about you and Derek being together. You know even in times like this a black man and a white woman can still raise some eyebrows."

Penelope said, "The only thing that will raise eyebrows ma'am is my fiancé's good looks."

Fran smiled brightly at Penelope. Fran was a little worried Martha would try pry just a little too much. But as always Penelope can give out with the best of them.

Ms. Martha said, "Uh huh. Well dear you are getting up there in age. When are you going to give Ms. Fran them babies?"

Penelope smiled and said, "We are working on it."

Ms Martha said, "Uh huh. Well I hope it is soon."

Derek asked, "Ms. Martha may I fix you something to drink?"

Ms. Martha said, "Sure baby can you fix me some sweet tea with a little lemon in it."

Derek smiled and said, "Sure."

Frankie, and Joey who were normally loud trying to out talk each other stayed quiet.

Ms. Martha looked at Penelope and said, "You know Derek used to go out with my sweet granddaughter Janine."

Penelope said, "That's nice."She wasn't really paying attention.

Ms Martha continued by saying, "I thought at one point that they were going to get married."

Joey snorted. He thought, "You_ cannot_ turn a hoe into a housewife."

Frankie looked at Joey knowing exactly what he was thinking. Frankie couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips.

Des knew about Janine. Des knew that girl was faster than Michael Phelps in a pool.

Anyway Ms. Martha said, "Enough about my Janine. So Penelope what do you do for the F.B.I"

Derek said, "My baby girl is a genius when it comes to computers."

Ms. Martha said, "Oh well I never really had a use for those things. Now my Janine she is a lawyer."

Fran thought, "If this heifer does not stop talking about that slut of a granddaughter I am gonna…."

Des looked t her mom and nodded her silent agreement.

Penelope changed the subject by saying, "Mom this is really good."

Fran smiled and said, "Thank you baby. I made extra special for my baby that is always away."

Derek said, "Thank you mama."

Fran said, "I was talkin about Penelope."

Everybody laughed. Well except for Ms. Martha who just said, "Uh huh."

Sara asked Reid, "So you build profiles like Derek."

Spencer said, "Actually we build them together. Then we deliver them. Then Garcia uses what we have created and she gives us the information we need to track him down."

Sara said, "Show me how you deliver a profile."

Spencer looked at Derek and said, "I mean I guess so."

Derek said, "We can use one we built just a few weeks ago."

Derek started knowing Spencer would pick up on the certain case he was using.

Derek took his normal profile stance, legs slightly spread arms bent at the elbows with his hands resting on his lower back.

Derek said, "The Unsub we are looking for is between the ages 20-25. He is Caucasian he is of average height and average build. He is also going to have some sort of physical deformity, we know this by where he chooses to dump the bodies.

Spencer continued, "This Unsub is a sexual sadist. Meaning he doesn't actually rape the women. Stabbing them is his actual release.

Now using the geographical profile, and knowing what we know about his physical deformities we can pinpoint the likely hood where the next woman will be abducted, and where her body will be dumped.

Spencer stopped talking. Derek handed Penelope her laptop and told her to do her thang.

Penelope showed how she runs her searches, since it was a closed case she wouldn't get in trouble.

All Frankie said was, "Damn that is impressive."

Spencer sat back down, and Derek moved Penelope's laptop and sat back down.

They continued eating talking, and dodging Ms. Nosy's question."

Finally the dinner came to a close, Penelope brought out dessert. Penelope had baked triple fudge brownies.

Frankie said, "Derek you better keep her. These are the bomb."

Sara said, "Mmmmhmm I gotta get the receipe."

Penelope said, "Sure. I can bake some for you and your husband, and your boys. Will I get to see them tomorrow?"

Sara said, "Yep they will be here around one. We are having a family lunch."

Derek said, "I can't wait."

Fran thought, "Oh I bet you can."

Penelope smiled at Fran to reassure her that everything will be alright when Rossi shows up.

Derek said, "Come on boys there is a football waiting to get tossed."

Spencer said, "If you don't mind I will stay with the girls and help them clean up."

Fran said, "Derek this is an equal opportunity house, tomorrow you and those two tanks you call over there your cousins are cleaning up tomorrow."

Derek replied, "If lunch is as good as this, I'll was the dishes."

They boys said their goodbyes to Ms. Martha as she got her purse and hat to leave.

Once she was out of the door everyone sighed in relief.

After tossing the football around, Derek came in the kitchen to steal a brownie. He wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "You did good with the interrogation."

Penelope smiled and asked, "Janine huh?"

Des coughed out the word slut.

Derek laughed and said, "Yep."

Derek helped with the cleaning after snatching two more brownies.

It was time for bed. Fran handed Spencer the bedding for the couch. He and Des sat down and watched Doctor Who on Netflix.

Sara said her goodbyes as well as Joey and Frankie.

Derek and Penelope were in his old bedroom.

Penelope started taking her jewelry off. Derek shucked his shirt off and stalked towards Penelope.

Penelope said, "Oh no you don't mister." She then whispered, "We are not having sex in your mother's house."

Derek groaned and said, "Please baby."

Penelope said, "Der-ek you are acting like a horny high schooler."

Derek laughed and said, "Well I am in my old bedroom."

Penelope laughed and said, "I walked right into that one. But still.."

By the time she really started to protest Derek had gotten her dress off, and had her bra off with a flick of his wrist.

Derek breathily said, "Damn baby girl."

Penelope said, "Don't tease.

Derek took a pebbled peach nipple in his mouth. Penelope sighed in pleasure.

Derek cocked an eyebrow and asked, "Now what were you saying?"

Penelope replied, "I didn't say a damn thing."

Derek gently pushed Penelope onto the bed. He slid her pink bikini briefs down, then his own pants and boxers.

He kissed her, and she moved towards the middle of the bed.

He covered her body with his, and began to kiss her. Penelope had to remind herself of where she was, she moaned quietly into Derek's mouth.

Derek laid hot wet kisses all over Penelope's neck and collarbone while Penelope ran her hands up and down Derek's back.

Derek looked into Penelope's eyes as he slowly pushed inside of her. Derek bit is bottom lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

Penelope raised her hand to cup his face. She took her thumb and index finger and lightly gripped his chin, to draw out that bottom lip she wanted to kiss.

Derek slowly thrusting in out and of Penelope was driving them both crazy. Derek reached down and gripped Penelope's hips and angled her higher and he continued his slow pace.

After a few pleasurable moments later Derek grounded out, "Touch yourself baby."

Penelope slid her hand down her body. Derek's eyes trailed her path. She massaged her clit while Derek continued to make love to her. He could feel her womb fluttering around him, then all of sudden her inner walls were convulsing. Derek sped his pace up just a little. Once he felt her clamp down on him, and hold him in her velvet vice, he came hard. He buried his head in the crook of her neck to muffle his grunts as he released his seed into her body.

Derek kissed Penelope. He pulled out, and gathered up his woman into his arms, and they fell asleep.

So I wanted to do dinner before hell broke loose. I promise next chapter is the confrontation.

As always read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

Derek woke up to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door.

Derek called out, "Go away."

Des said, "Derek its after 10 and mama said get your ass up."

Deere sighed. He gently shook Penelope and said, "Hey P we gotta get up."

Penelope groaned and said, "Don't want to."

Derek smiled and said, "Come on up you go silly girl."

Derek found his sweatpants and pulled Penelope to her feet. Penelope scowled at him but put her glasses on anyway and got dressed in her pajama pants, put her bra on, and pulled on Derek's Chicago PD shirt.

They made their way downstairs. They walked into the kitchen. Spencer was helping Des make pancakes. Fran was cutting up fresh fruit, and scrambling eggs.

Derek asked, "Anything we can do?"

Fran said pointedly, "Grandbabies, other than that we are covered."

Des said, "With all the noise they were making last night, you might get those grandbabies sooner than you think."

Penelope smacked Derek's arm. "I told you."

Derek said, "It's okay baby."

Fran said, "Now to change the subject. Penelope can you get the syrup out of the fridge please? And Derek start a pot of coffee."

They both did as they were asked.

They sat around the breakfast table talking about nothing. Penelope could see the worry in Fran's face. Derek took the time to study the two women. He figured whatever it was they would tell when they are ready.

Spencer said, "Is okay with you after lunch if I take Des to a movie? I found this great cinema that is running a sci-fi film festival."

Fran said, "Sure honey. You two have fun."

Des said, "Thank you mama. Hey Derek do you and Penelope want to go?"

Derek said, "Naw I got plans for my baby girl."

Penelope smiled and said, "Hot stuff you know I hate surprises."

Derek said, "Baby I know, but I promise you will love it."

"Anything for my hotstuff."

"That's my girl."

They continued to make small talk.

Fran stood up and said, "I better get started on lunch. Des call your sister and tell her to get her butt over here."

Des said, "Aye, aye captain."

The rest of the morning was uneventful. It was about 12:30 when people started showing up.

Penelope smiled as she saw Sara's twin boys Kyle and Brian get out of the van.

Kyle and Brian ran up to Penelope and said, "Hey miss P."

Penelope said, "Hey you two. I got something for you."

The boys looked at each other, and then back at Penelope.

Kyle said, "I love…"

Brian said, "Surprises."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Come on."

Sara stopped next to Derek and said, "She is going to be a great mother."

Derek sighed happily and said, "I know."

Sara's husband Stephen said to Derek, "Hey man how's it hangin."

Derek smirked and said, "Life is good man."

Stephen said, "Yeah that tends to happen when you got a good woman."

Sara, Stephen and Derek walked into Fran's house, to see Penelope sitting on the floor with the boys showing them how their new computer game worked.

Brian and Kyle we looking at the game in awww.

Brian said, "I wanna play first."

Kyle whined and said, "I wanna play first."

Penelope smiled and said, "You both can play. Hey handsome will you give me your laptop?"

Stephen reached for the laptop and said, "Here you go gorgeous."

Derek, Sara, and Stephen laughed.

Derek threw his hands up and said, "Why everybody gotta be hittin on my woman."

Frankie and Joey came in next. They were carrying large bags of ice. Joey asked, "Hey Derek help me get some stuff out of the car?"

Derek said, "Sure. He came to a stop when he saw Janine."

Derek looked at Joey and asked, "What the hell?"

Joey shrugged and said, "She wasn't out here when I came in."

Janine sauntered over to Derek and said, "Hey you, it's been a long time."

Derek said sharply, "I'm engaged."

Janine said, "So what. I 'm married."

Derek said, "Then go home and fuck your husband."

Janine said, "Awww come on, don't be like that."

Joey said, "Janine I met his fiancé, she is a cool chick. My cuzzo would be a fool to mess around with you. So dip. Kick rocks, get to getting."

Janine scowled and the said, "Well maybe I will see what Frankie is doing tonight."

Frankie came out of the door and said, "Not you. Look Janine what you pulled all those years ago, could have destroyed Derek, Joey, and me. But it didn't. Now can you please leave before Penelope sees you."

Janine snorted and asked, "What kind of name is Penelope. You know my grandmother says she's fat."

Derek asked, "What did you say?"

Janine said, "You heard me."

Penelope said, "Yeah bitch and I heard you too. Funny from this distance you don't look like a slut. Penelope took her glasses off, she wiped them on her soft cotton sweater. She placed them back on and said, "Oh now I see it."

Derek chuckled, and Frankie and Joey laughed."

Janine said, "Whatever." And stormed off.

Penelope said, "So you wanna tell me why Janine almost broke up your friendship?"

Joey sighed and said, "First she went out with Derek. She comes to my house one night bawling saying Derek dumped her. She started taking her clothes off and one thing led to another."

Derek said, "I was out on a date with her a few days after that. I guess I went to the bathroom or something cause when I came back Joey had his tongue down Janine' s throat. I was more pissed that it was my cousin hurting me than about her."

Joey said, "Comes to find out that Frankie had been smashing this chick two days after her and Derek started dating."

Penelope said, "Gross."

Frankie said, "How do you think we feel? Wait did she say she was married?"

Derek said, "Yeah. Why?"

Joey said, "Aw come on Frankie you didn't"

Frankie said, "Maybe last month I might have."

Derek shook his head and said, "Damn man get you a girl and settle down."

Penelope said, "I was sent out here to get you three, so you can wash up."

Derek kissed the side of Penelope's head and said, "I love you mama."

Penelope said, "Derek I love you too."

Penelope felt a little faint. She leaned into Derek's side. Thankfully he didn't notice. She had been having these little spells here and there for a few days. The last thing she needed was an over protective Derek Morgan on her ass.

Everybody was seated at the table. Derek noticed an empty chair but didn't say anything. Reid was telling Kyle and Brian how he uses science with magic. He promises to show them after lunch. Even Frankie and Joey were a little excited about the magic show.

Penelope was talking to Des, Sara and Fran about her thoughts about the wedding.

Derek heard a knock at the door. Fran's breath got caught in her throat.

Derek stood up and said, "I'll get it."

Penelope chewed her lip and wrung her hands.

Nobody else notices the two women who looked like they had swallowed their tongues.

Derek opened the door and said, "Hey Rossi. What are you doing here? Please tell me it is not another case." Derek quit talking as soon as he noticed the wine and flowers in his hand.

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "I am here because your mother invited me here."

Derek asked, "She what?"

Fran said, "I invited him here."

Derek asked, "What in the hell would you do that for?"

Rossi said, "Hey son calm down."

Derek shot back, "I'm not your son."

Rossi said, "You know what I meant."

Fran said, "Derek get away from the door and let him in."

Derek said, "No. Not til someone tells me what is going on."

Fran said, "Honey Rossi and I have been dating for a while."

Derek said, "And neither one of you felt the need to tell me?"

Rossi said, "Am I really that bad?"

Derek said, "Really Rossi. How many wives have you had, not to mention the other chicks."

Rossi said, "Like you have room to talk."

Both men were looking at each other with the intent to kill.

Rossi said, "Derek look I care about your mother a lot. I would never hurt her like that."

Derek scoffed and said, "The hell you wouldn't. That is what you do isn't it. Fuck em and leave em."

Fran said, "Derek Morgan you will not use language like this in my house."

Derek huffed.

Rossi said, "Derek I know this is weird for you, but your mother is a grown woman. She made a choice to date me."

Derek said, "Well I don't like it. She could do better."

Penelope saw the hurt flash in Rossi's eyes.

Penelope stood up and walked in between the two men.

Penelope asked, "Can we please talk about this calmly?"

Derek said, "Hell no. Freaking Casanova over here is dating my mom."

Rossi said, "You know Derek I thought you could be a grown up about this but you are acting like child."

Derek said, "Shut up Rossi. You don't know shit. Plus you are the one that brags about the girls you sleep with.

Rossi said, "I get that. Maybe you are having a hard time trusting me, but what about Penelope? She knew all about you, and yet she still chose to be with you."

Derek's eyes shot to Penelope's.

Rossi said, "You know what when you can get that stick out of your ass and talk to me like your were born with balls, I just going to ignore you."

Derek said, "Leave."

Fran said, "Derek please."

Rossi said, "Fran you know I love you, but if this is going to ruin your day…"

Fran said, "You are staying."

Penelope still standing between the two men felt something warm drip on her arm and saw blood.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "Baby girl your nose is bleeding."

Rossi said, "Reid wet a rag."Derek led her to a chair."

Penelope said, "Derek my head feels like it is about to pop off."

Fran grabbed her cell phone and called down to the hospital. She found out who was on duty and got Penelope top priority status.

Reid came back with the rag. Derek said, "Baby we are going to the hospital."

Penelope said, "Derek its just a nose bleed."

Rossi said, "He's right. That is a lot of blood."

Frankie tossed Derek his keys since he was the last one that parked blocking in all the other cars.

Derek stood Penelope up.

Then Penelope fainted. Derek and Rossi grabbed her before she could hit the floor.

Sara said, "Oh my God."

Fran said, "Derek pick her up we gotta go now."

Des said, I will drive Reid, Sara, Joey and Frankie."

Rossi looked at Derek and said, "I'm coming with you."

Derek said, "I don't have time to argue just get in the damn SUV."

Derek driving said, "Baby girl wake up for me. Please. "

Fran said, "She will be fine. Just drive like you have some sense."

They reached the hospital Penelope came around but she was still really weak. Derek picked her up and carried her inside. A nurse immediately came over and Derek placed her in a wheel chair.

The nurse said, "Only one of you can come back, well other than Fran."

Derek said, "That'll be me."

The nurse smiled and said, "Derek this must be your Penelope that Fran goes on and on about."

Fran and Rossi sat around the nurse's station. Fran was chewing on her bottom lip in worry.

Rossi said, "Hey, come on now she'll be fine."

Fran said, "I know, it's this whole thing. I mean Derek is so angry."

Rossi said, "Honey he can be angry. But when this is over I will talk to him."

Des, Reid, Frankie, and Joey came up to Fran and said, "How is she?"

Fran said, "She has only been back there for a short time."

Sara said, "Stephen has the boys. They were a little afraid that Miss P was hurt."

Penelope sat on the examination table. Her nose finally stopped bleeding. The nurse checked her vitals and noticed her blood pressure was extremely high.

Derek was pacing back and forth in the room.

Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and said, "Baby girl I was so scared for a minute. Promise me you will be okay."

Penelope smiled and said, "Handsome I will be fine. And thank goodness I got to wash my face."

Derek said, "Hey if I was a zombie I would be all on that."

Penelope laughed.

Penelope scooted over and patted the empty spot on the table. Derek sat down and wrapped his arm around his girl.

Penelope said, "Derek, go easy on Rossi okay."

"Baby girl I know rationally, but Rossi is so different than my dad. I just think about my dad and I get mad. A small part of me thinks that she shouldn't date. But then I know better than that."

Derek threw his hands in the air and said, "P I don't know how to feel."

Penelope said, "Baby boy it is okay that your mom is happy and in love. Give Rossi a chance. It is not like he expects you to call him dad. Sweetheart you are a grown man, let your mother be in love."

Derek smiled and said, "It will be hard but I will try. I know I need to apologize to Rossi."

Penelope said, "See that wasn't so hard."

Derek kissed Penelope.

The doctor walked in and smiled at the couple. Dr. Richards had watched Derek grow up, and was glad to see he was in love.

Dr. Richards pulled up a chair with wheels.

Dr. Richards tossed her salt and pepper pony tail behind her and said, "We went over your lab results. After talking to Fran it seems that stress caused your blood pressure to spike. Now normally this would just happen without a stressor."

Derek asked, "So what is her stressor?"

Dr. Richards said, "A baby."

Derek said, "Well what are we going to….Did you say baby?"

Penelope laughed with tears falling out of her eyes.

Derek said, "We are having a baby."

Dr. Richards nodded the affirmative. Then she said, "I have already called the pharmacy to get your prenatal vitamins and your iron pills."

Dr. Richards handed Penelope her discharge papers, and left the room.

Penelope smiled and said, "Derek Morgan you knocked me up."

Derek said, "Damn right I did."

Penelope said, "Your mom is going to be so happy."

Derek smiled and said, "I know. Come on mama let's get you out of this gown, and out of this damn hospital. I say we tell them when we get home."

"You got it hot stuff."

**As always read and review!**

**We aren't done with Derek and Rossi! **


	23. Chapter 23

Fran, Sara, Des, Frankie, Joey, Reid and Rossi sat around Fran's dining room waiting for Penelope and Derek to get back from the pharmacy.

Fran said, "I hope it's nothing too severe."

Joey said, "Five bucks she's pregnant."

Des rolled her eyes and said, "Again with the bets?"

Fran as a nurse with years, and years of experience knew that Penelope was pregnant. She had read the younger woman's medical records, and she had never had a nose bleed in her life.

Fran looked at Rossi and said, "Do you mind running me to the bakery down the street?"

Rossi smiled and said, "Anything for you."

Sara couldn't help it. She smiled at Rossi and said, "No matter what my idiot younger brother says, I think you are good for my mom."

Rossi nodded and said, "Thank you. Don't worry he'll come around."

Fran and Rossi made their way out the door and to the bakery.

Sara said, "Alright guys I am starving. Frankie and Joey get your butts in the kitchen and help me make something for dinner."

Frankie laughed and said, "I'm not getting my clothes dirty"

Des smacked Frankie on the arm and said, "Go help."

Frankie looked at Spencer and said, "Man you might want to run. She is abusive."

Spencer smiled and said, "I'll take my chances."

Des kissed Spencer and asked, "Can you help me set the table and clean up a little bit?"

Spencer held out his hand and said, "Lead the way."

Fran's house was filled with wonderful smells from the food cooking, and the table was set.

Fran rushed in with Rossi. Rossi was carrying a large cake box.

Fran hid the cake in the kitchen, and Frankie and Joey brought the food out.

Derek unlocked the door to his mother's house. He didn't miss the looks on everyone's faces.

Derek thought, "Well so much for the surprise."

Penelope smiled and said, "I guess you guys have already figured it out."

Fran jumped up and hugged Penelope and Derek at the same time.

Fran said, "Finally I am getting my grandbabies."

Penelope laughed and said, "Grandbaby. One is enough for now."

Fran ushered Penelope to a chair and said, "Sit."

They all said grace, and Fran added in a special thank you for the new additions to her family.

The conversation was light and fun. Frankie and Joey were giving Derek hell about being an old married man.

It didn't go unnoticed to Derek of all the little touches his mother and Rossi traded. Derek tried to not get irritated at the situation. Derek had promised Penelope he was going to talk to the older profiler without losing his cool.

After dinner was done, and the cake that read in big bold pink and blue letters, "Congratulations", had been devoured everyone sat around drinking coffee. Well everyone except Penelope who sipped her water cursing the people enjoying their caffeine.

Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "Nine months isn't really that long to go without a latte."

Penelope replied, "Bite your tongue. Coffee to me is like the nectar of the gods. How am I suppose to wake up in the morning?"

Derek wiggled his eyebrows and said, "I am sure I can come up with something."

Des said, "Gross."

Joey looked at Des and said, "Don't hate."

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "Excuse me I need to make a phone call."

Rossi stepped outside on the back porch. After a few minutes he hung up the phone. Derek quietly slid the glass door open and stepped out.

Derek said, "About earlier I.."

Rossi said, "Morgan I get it. Trust me."

Derek said, "No you don't. After my dad died my mom was a wreck. Honesty I never thought she would date again. And I guess I was happy with that."

Rossi said, "I can see why you would be. You don't want to see another man hurt your mother, even if they meant to or not."

Derek replied, "Exactly. I mean neither one of us has a good track record with women. But I suppose if P can overlook that, and still want to be with me….Then I know mom can do the same thing, but I swear to god Rossi if you hurt my mother, I _will _kill you. Better yet I will P go after you, and you would be lucky to walk away with your balls after that."

Rossi chuckled and said, "You know what, I am more scared of her than I am of you. You would kill me quickly, Penelope would maim me for life."

Derek said, "Look it ain't going to be easy for me, but I am willing to quit giving you death stares, but no freaky deaky shit in front of me."

Rossi raised his eyebrows and said, "I wouldn't think of it."

The two men shared a quiet understanding.

Rossi said, "Derek I am in it for the long haul, trust me."

Rossi pulled out a small box and said, "I mean it."

Derek let out of whoosh of air and said, "Rossi she better not ever be ex wife number four."

Rossi said, "Deal."

They two men went back into Fran Morgan's Brownstone.

Penelope smiled at the two men walking into the living room. Sara had decided to head home to her family.

Des and Spencer were cuddled up on the couch laughing about something that flew over everyone else's head.

Derek sat on the other end of the couch and he pulled Penelope into his lap.

Rossi sat next to Fran and smiled. Fran mouthed, "Everything okay?"

Rossi replied, "The best."

Fran, Frankie, Joey, and Des told embarrassing stories about Derek growing up.

There was a knock at the door. Des stood up and asked, "Who in the world could that be?"

Des went to the door opened it and said, "Oh hell no. What do you want?"

Stan Gordinsky said, "I need to talk to Derek, and Frankie."

Des huffed and asked, "Why? Derek hasn't done anything this time, or the last time."

Gordinsky replied, "It is in reference to a case. I am not accusing anyone in this house of anything."

Derek said, "Des it's cool let him in."

Gordinsky raised his eyebrows at seeing Spencer and Rossi in Fran's home.

Gordinsky said, "Agent Rossi, Agent Reid." Then Stan nodded a hello to them.

Rossi said, "You said there is a case."

Gordinsky said, "Yes but I will need to speak with the agents, and Frankie in private."

Des and Fran stood up. Joey reluctantly got to his feet. Joey and Frankie use to have run ins with Gordinsky all the time.

Des dragged Joey with her out of the room.

Gordinsky looked at Garcia and said, "Ma'am I am sorry but.."

Penelope cut him off and said, "I am F.B.I too. I can go get my badge if you would like."

Gordinsky said, "No need."

Derek quickly asked, "What is this all about?"

Gordinsky said, "We found Janine Reeves dead in an alley behind the youth center."

Gordinsky cleared his throat and said, "Her body was drained of most of her blood."

Rossi said, "Exsanguination."

Reid the said, "Depending upon the age, health, and fitness level of the individual, people can die from losing half or two-thirds of their blood."

Derek said, "Do they know time of death yet?"

Gordinsky said, "Not yet. I figured since you were already here, I would let you know that the B.A.U has been invited in officially on this case."

Penelope asked, "But it is only one body?"

Gordinsky said, "No it isn't she is the third body to be found this way, and near the youth center."

Frankie asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Gordinsky said, "Your number was one of the last dialed in Janine's phone."

Derek smacked Frankie upside the head and said, "What did I tell you? Settle down man."

Frankie said, "I swear she came by way earlier. I didn't answer when she called."

Goridinsky said, "I still need for you to come down to the station. I swear I am not arresting you."

Frankie mumbled, "Not again."

As if on cue Derek's phone rang.

"Yeah Hotch…Don't be sorry…Damn that sucks. Alright see you in the morning."

Derek clipped his phone back to his utility belt and said, "Hotch apologizes to all of us for cutting our vacation short, but Strauss insisted we take this case."

Rossi grounded out, "Why?"

Derek sighed and said, "Politics. Hotch said he would go into more detail about it later."

Gordinsky said, "I guess we can wait until in the morning for you guys to come in. Frankie no leaving the area."

Frankie looked like he wanted to slap Gordinsky. Instead he just said, "I'm not going any damn where. If it makes you feel better I will stay here tonight."

Gordinsky said, "Well that is settled. I will see you all in the morning."

Gordinsky left.

Derek sighed and said, "P we can call another tech in, if you think you are going to get stressed out."

Penelope said, "Don't worry my love I will be fine. I just feel bad about Janine. I didn't like her but I didn't want her dead either."

Reid said, "Guys we need sleep. At least we don't have to sleep on the jet."

Rossi laughed and said, "At least we didn't interrupt Morgan's grove thang."

Everyone laughed. Fran came back into the living room with Joey, and Des behind her.

Derek broke the news that they had a case, and Fran was not happy.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "Sweetheart, if this case gets to you, I want you to come to see me. Okay?"

Penelope hugged Fran and said, "Okay."

After a few moments of saying their goodnights, everyone headed to bed.

Derek thought, "Were the hell is Rossi sleeping?"

Rossi looked at Fran and said, "I'll take the other couch."

Fran looked like she was going to protest until she realized her son was looking at her.

Fran nodded and said, "I will get extra blankets."

Once Fran, Des, Derek, Penelope, and Frankie were settled in upstairs Rossi said, "Hey Reid."

Reid said, "Yes Rossi."

Rossi grumbled out, "No spout the periodic tables in your sleep."

Reid sighed and said, "I'll try."

**So my muse went left. I killed Janine, oops.**

**As always read and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Fran Morgan woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. She had planned on being the first one up to make everyone breakfast before they had to go down to the precinct.

Rossi was standing in Fran's kitchen freshly showered, and his beard had been trimmed.

Rossi gave Fran a warm smile and said, "Good morning, beautiful."

Fran smiled back and said, "Good morning to you to handsome."

Rossi handed Fran a cup of coffee. Fran took a whiff of the brew and groaned. It had been a long time since someone had used the French press.

Rossi held a chair out for Fran so she could sit, and Rossi planted himself in the chair right next to her.

Rossi sighed and said, "I really wish this case hadn't come up. Des and Spencer never got their date, and Morgan never gave Penelope his surprise."

Fran patted Rossi's arm and said, "Sweetheart I understand, it is the nature of the job. But you Mr. Profiler man should be happy I understand."

Rossi grinned and said, "Trust me bella I am very happy."

Fran finished her cup of coffee and set out to start breakfast. Rossi quickly downed the rest of his cup and insisted on helping Fran.

Fran tried several attempts to shoo Rossi out, but he was so hell bent, she let him.

Derek and Penelope we up showered and ready to find breakfast. Derek heard talking in the kitchen and recognized immediately who the voices belonged to.

Derek stopped Penelope from going in the kitchen and just watched Rossi interact with his mom.

Rossi kept insisting on helping her. David was very attentive to Fran, and placed sweet kisses on her temple every so often.

This made Derek smile. Maybe it was going to be okay.

Then Rossi swatted at Fran's but. Derek sighed and cleared his throat.

Rossi without missing a beat said, "Morgan I knew you were standing there."

Penelope laughed and Fran blushed.

Penelope inhaled and asked, "Ooohh what's for breakfast?"

Fran and Rossi made the most delightful breakfast quiche. Spencer entered the kitchen followed by Des and Frankie.

While everyone was eating Derek thought it would be a good idea to let Frankie know what would be happening down at the station.

Frankie nodded quietly and realized Derek was right, he needed to settle down and soon.

Once the group ate and Fran and Des said goodbye to their ever expanding family, the group split into two SUVs, so Frankie could take one home when they were done speaking with him.

Derek was driving with Rossi sitting next to him in the passenger seat. Penelope didn't feel comfortable with her laptop sliding all around the back seat.

Rossi looked over at Derek and asked, "Are you going to tell the team about the baby?"

Penelope scowled. She knew good and darn well if Hotch knew she was pregnant, and under orders of no stress she would be shipped back to Fran Morgan's house so fast her head would spin.

Penelope said, "Derek we should tell Hotch, but I can make my own mind up about needing to take a break. Please, I want to help Frankie, and find out who did this to Janine."

Derek looked into the review mirror and said, "Princess if I catch you with your nose bleeding, I am telling Hotch everything."

Penelope nodded and said, "Deal."

Derek the asked Rossi, "Are you gonna tell everyone that I am going to be your new son?"

Derek and Rossi laughed. Rossi said, "Not right away. I am sure that the two of us are bending frat rules Strauss didn't know existed."

Penelope smiled. She was happy these two fools can at least laugh about it now.

Spencer was in the other SUV with Frankie driving.

Frankie asked, "Spencer be honest with me, am I in trouble, or was Gordinsky blowing smoke up my ass?"

Spencer said, "Well you and Joey left for a little while the day Janine died, however Garcia can look up security camera footage of places you have been."

Frankie asked, "If I tell you something promise not to judge me?"

Spencer said, "Sure."

Frankie sighed and said, "I had been sleeping with Janine off and on for a while, but I swear I didn't see her that day other than when she came by to hit on Derek."

Spencer asked, "So you knew she was married?"

Frankie said, "Yeah I did."

Spencer asked, "Well who is her husband?"

Frankie looked down and said, "Senator Samuels."

Spencer nodded and said, "There's our politics."

Both SUVs pull up to the precinct and Gordinsky is outside to greet them.

Rossi was the first to shake the detective's hand.

The rest followed suit. After very short pleasantries, the group from Fran's house is shown into a conference room where Hotch, Emily, and JJ were waiting.

Frankie was shown to an officer's desk where he was waiting to be interviewed.

Gordinsky brought the case files and any additional information he had.

Garcia immediately started digging through the lives of the victims.

Reid and Prentiss were told to go to the dump site. Hotch had no desire to send Agent Morgan there given his history with the youth center.

Hotch and JJ were holding off on holding a press conference. Hotch knew with politics you have to be careful. You piss off one Senator and the investigation could be brought to an abrupt halt.

Rossi was calling Strauss to find out exactly what politics were in involved, and who was the bastard who thought he was so important he was going to screw with the B.A.U?

Garcia started with Janine first. What she found out about that woman was pretty routine until she had graduated from college and met her husband. Her taste in life ran the expensive side. Penelope thought it was odd that Janine refused to change her last name, and was even more surprised to find out that she had secret off shore bank accounts.

Penelope created a file for each victim. The first victim was Ashley Jones. Ashley's life read like Janine's. Pretty girl who came from a meager start, but now after marrying someone wealthy she became a totally different person, and Ashley hadn't changed her last name either.

So when Penelope got to the third victim it was no surprise that Tiana Monroe was a college graduate from the hood, who married rich. Even though the women were of different racial back grounds, Ashley being Caucasian, Janine being African American, and Tiana being of a Puerto Rican and Columbian background meant that the Unsub didn't care about racial barriers.

What Penelope did notice when she was done with her searches was that all three women were married to very prominent African American men.

Penelope rubbed her temples; it really chapped her ass to think someone would be killing these people just because of who they chose to marry. Penelope was a nice Norwegian girl with the last name Garcia. Garcia may not have been born Hispanic but she wore her last name like a badge of honor.

Penelope rotated her shoulder's and reminded herself that maybe now was not the time to jump to conclusions. What she really hated was having to work instead of getting to spend it with her family, and most importantly Derek.

Penelope smiled and glanced down at her stomach.

Hotch cleared his throat and asked, "How far along."

Penelope asked, "Derek told you?"

Hotch smiled and said, "He didn't have to. I saw you through the window look at your stomach, like Hailey looked at hers she was pregnant with Jack."

Penelope said, "It is too early to do a sonogram so the due date could change, so I was waiting to say something,"

Hotch said, "Garcia if you need anything please let one of us know. We are family, and in Rossi's case he is about to make it literal."

Penelope smiled and said, "Geez boss man you know everything."

Hotch smiled at this and said, "Naw I helped Dave pick out the ring."

They both chuckled. Hotch said, "Penelope we are going to start to piece together a profile. I need for you to gather everything that you have found in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

Garcia saluted and said, "Sure thing boss man."

Hotch shook his head and said, "After we start, I want you and Derek to grab us take out, and I want you to take a breather."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. But I want you guys to be nice to Frankie. He is a sweet guy, who repeatedly made a bad decision."

Hotch replied, "I'll keep that in mind, I need to go and speak with Dave about what political hell I am going to have to put up with."

Penelope was lost in thought. She turned so she could look out the large window in the conference room. She sighed, but she did notice an old fashion ice cream shop named the "Original Rainbow Cone." The name of that place was after Garcia's heart.

Derek chuckled coming behind Penelope and said, "I knew you would like it. I promise when we take a break I will get you the biggest Rainbow cone they have."

Penelope smiled still looking at the colorful shop and said, "Thanks sugar"

Derek leaned down and kissed Penelope's temple and said, "Speaking of sugar."

Penelope giggled then sighed. Derek said, "Mama you don't have to tell me. I was planning on staying in bed with you tomorrow."

Penelope spun in her chair and said, "Well what are you waiting for, go catch the bad guy."

Derek laughed and said, "Anything for you baby girl. I'll see you at the briefing. Love you."

Penelope blew Derek a kiss and said, "Love you too."

Penelope was running a search that would beep when it was complete. She turned her attention back to the neatly restored string of shops across the street.

The UNSUB stood in the shadows looking through the window at Penelope through a camera lens. The UNSUB took a few pictures, shoved their camera in their bag and quickly walked down the street thinking, "She is perfect. Perfect indeed."

**Yeah I won't leave you hanging for long.**

**As always read and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

After the briefing as promised Penelope got to stroll down the street arm in arm with Derek. They both groaned their appreciation for the sweet treat from the ice cream shop.

Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "This is just what I needed."

Derek smiled back and said, "I am glad I get a few stolen minutes with my baby girl."

Penelope chuckled and said, "You can't steal what I freely give away."

The couple made their way back into the precinct. Hotch pulled Derek aside and said, "Morgan you didn't tell me you were romantically involved with one of the victims."

Derek said, "Hotch that was almost 20 years ago, and the whole damn time she was sleeping with either my cousin Frankie or Joey."

Hotch nodded and said, "Well for no it shouldn't hinder our investigation. Gordinsky finished up with Frankie and he is headed home. I want Frankie to take Penelope back to Fran's house."

Derek asked, "Hotch are you sure? I think Penelope is not going to want to go back."

Hotch said, "For now since there is not a new body, nor any leads she can go home and get some rest."

Derek internally groaned and said, "Hotch you tell her. I want to sleep in my bed tonight, not the floor."

Hotch laughed and said, "Sure."

Derek went to meet up with Frankie to make sure his cousin was okay.

Hotch knocked on Garcia's temporary office.

Penelope turned in her chair, smiled and said, "Hey G-man what's up?"

Hotch carefully said, "Penelope I want you to go with Frankie and get some rest."

Penelope's jaw ticked. "Why can't I stay here?"

Hotch said, "Garcia you do your job so well, you have thoroughly gone through all three victims lives, there isn't anything else to find. Plus if we get a body in the middle of the night you will be required to come down to the station."

Penelope sighed and said, "Since you put it so nicely, I won't fight with you on this."

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks Garcia, I am not sure if I have the strength to take you on right now."

Penelope laughed and said, "Lemme guess Derek sent you in here to do his dirty work."

Hotch returned the laugh and said, "He said something about sleeping on the floor."

Penelope said, "Boss man he would have been right."

Frankie stuck his head in the office and asked, "P you ready to go?"

Penelope grabbed her large pink and purple hobo bag and said, "All set."

Hotch nodded at Frankie and said his goodbyes to the two.

Frankie and Penelope made it safely back to Fran's.

Frankie opened the door and ushered Penelope inside. The two of the called out, "Hey anyone home?"

Fran came out of her kitchen covered in flour.

Penelope smiled and said, "Mom I see you are busy."

Fran frowned and said, "Oh shoot I forgot the vanilla. Frankie can you run to the market please?"

Frankie said, "Let me get out of my, ass was about to get locked up outfit and I will gladly run to the store for you."

Fran shooed Penelope into the kitchen. Penelope's eyes went wide when she saw all the food that Fran had been cooking.

Fran said, "I know…I know it's a lot. I am just so worried."

Penelope asked, "Fran you know you can tell me anything right? What is going on?"

Fran replied, "I am not sure if I can do this."

Penelope prodded further. "Fran what is it you can't do?"

Fran sighed heavily and said, "I can't have all the new wonderful people in my life have such dangerous jobs. I mean I worried about Derek all the time, but now I have to worry about Derek, and Spencer, and you, and now Rossi. I started thinking too much, and that is how I ended up with all of this."

Penelope pulled Fran into a tight hug and said, "Mama Fran I promise you will learn to cope. You just have to do what I do, tell yourself that they are the best of the best…which they are….In the field they watch over each other. We are a team dedicated to each other, and more importantly we are a family…and we include you as part of this family."

Fran hugged Penelope again and said, "Thank you..and here I thought I was suppose to provide you with all the words of wisdom."

Penelope shrugged and said, "I had to grow up fast, so I learned a lot more than I should have had to, but I am okay with that."

Penelope donned an apron and said, "What can I help you with."

Fran replied, "Call your team and find out if they would like to have home cooked meal."

Penelope said, "I can do that. Do you want me to call Sara, and Joey?"

Fran looked around at the manic cooking she had done and said, "Why not, we have enough food to feed a small nation."

Frankie came down stairs looking like Frankie again. He ditched the dress slacks and polo shirt for a basketball jersey and sweat pants.

Fran sighed and said, "Frankie come on, you are almost 35 years old, stop dressing like a teenager."

Frankie smiled and said, "Come on Aunt Fran I got to stay fly for the ladies."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "It only works because you are cute."

Frankie grinned at Fran and said, "See. I get all the ladies."

Fran and Penelope laughed. Fran said, "Frankie if my Irish grandparents saw you dressed like this, they would ship you off to a sheep farm."

Frankie said, "I know they would. But this is how I was raised, I grew up with Joey and Derek. Nobody cared that I was the only white boy in the neighborhood."

Fran said, "I was worried about that when you had to move in, but Frankie you should know that your cousins would have fought for you either way."

Frankie kissed Fran's cheek and said, "I know they would. Now I am off to get the vanilla. Penelope you need anything?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Nope I'm good."

When Frankie left Penelope asked, "Fran how did Frankie end up living here?"

Fran said, "To make a long story short…Frankie was giving my brother a hard time. So while William was still alive he came to live here. My husband got Frankie straightened out pretty quickly. Then Derek and Frankie became close, and Frankie didn't want to go back home. He didn't want to leave and I didn't make him."

Penelope smiled, "She loved how dedicated Fran was to her family."

Fran smiled and said, "Before you ask, that is how we ended up with Joey too. I mean Joey was a wreck. He was a spoiled brat that needed to be taught a lesson."

Penelope said, "You know me so well, I was just about to ask you about Joey."

"Yeah Joey is from Williams side of the family. Most of William's family were cops, or blue collar workers. You know meat and potatoes men, but there were a few of William's family that were by nature snobby and thought they were better than everyone else. Joey's mother Anita begged us to take him for the summer."

Penelope raised and eyebrow and said, "Let me guess he never left."

Fran winked and said, "Bingo. At first Derek and Joey fought all the time. Frankie was the peace maker. I knew the day in their friendship changed for the better when they stopped screaming at each other all the damn time. William wouldn't put up with it."

Penelope said, "I know William would have been proud of all three of his sons. I mean look at Derek, he is my sexy F.B.I man, and Joey is a cardiologist, and Frankie's construction company has taken off."

Fran smiled a watery smile and said, "I agree with you sweetie, he would have been proud. Did you know Frankie volunteers at the high school teaching a trade class?"

Penelope said, "I didn't know that."

Fran said, "Those boys have come a long way. They could have been lost to drugs and gangs, but they fought to get away."

Penelope's phone rang. She smiled when she saw the caller id.

Penelope said, "Oh hey hot stuff we were just talking about you."

Derek chuckled and said, "All good I hope."

"Off course my beautiful behavioral analyst. Ooohh before I forget Fran wants to invite the whole team over for dinner."

Derek sighed and said, "Dollface that sounds like a plan. I called to tell you we were packing it In for the night. Sadly we are playing the wait and see game."

Penelope said, "Baby I wish I could have given you more. I know you guys hate waiting around for another body. Hey do me a favor?"

"Anything baby girl."

"Can you check with your mom more when you guys are on cases, because if you don't everybody she knows is going to be fat."

Derek chuckled and said, "Mom's been freaking out and cooking again."

"Yep, we have enough food to feed the entire B.A.U."

"Okay baby I will call her more. Hotch just signaled for us. I think we are wrapping up. We will see you in a few."

"I love you Derek Morgan."

"And I love you too soon to be Mrs. Penelope Morgan."

Penelope laughed and said, "We will talk about the name thing later."

**A little Frankie, and Joey back ground. **

**There will be a family dinner, then back to the case. I want some fluffiness before scariness. **

**As always read and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Emily Prentiss asked, "Please pass the rolls."

Frankie grinned and said, "Anything for a pretty lady."

Hotch and the rest of the team were quite greatful that Fran had extended an invitation to everyone for a home cooked meal. It was very rare the team got to eat anything that didn't come out of take out containers.

JJ asked, "Hey Rossi do you want us to take you back to the hotel with us? Hey how did you beat us out here?"

Derek glanced at Rossi and nodded his approval between mouthfuls of potato salad. Penelope rubbed Derek's back in appreciation. _Finally_ Derek was acting like a big boy.

Rossi cleared his throat and said, "I am staying here at Fran's."

JJ raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why would you do that. I mean Spence, and Morgan I get but…."

Rossi said, "Well you normally stay with your girlfriend when you visit her so…"

Emily looked totally confused, and Spencer smiled. For once the boy wonder was in the loop and Emily wasn't.

Emily asked, "Well who is your girlfriend?"

Rossi laughed and said, "Morgan's mom."

JJ spit out a mouthful of water. JJ grabbed a napkin looked at Fran and said, "I am so, so sorry,"

Fran laughed and said, "It's okay sweetheart. You took it better than Derek did."

Emily smiled at Morgan and asked, "Are you going to call Rossi daddy?"

Derek chuckled and said, "I will when you start calling Hotch daddy."

JJ was thankful she wasn't drinking anything this time, too bad for Spencer he was. Spencer was wide eyed and choked on his sweet tea.

Rossi said, "Hotch if you think you are fooling a room full of profilers, then you my friend seriously doubt out profiler skills."

Emily said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Derek quirked an eyebrow and Spencer and said, "Go ahead boy genius."

Spencer said, "Well there a nine scientifically proven signs of love."

Emily said, "Reid I still don't know what you are talking about."

Joey grinned at Emily while asking Reid, "What are the signs?"

Reid shook his head and laughed. "I guess I can tell you. Well okay first is the shoulder roll, or shrug. Shoulders can display emotion that you are afraid to say. Rolling a shoulder, in particular, reads as a gesture of affection or flirtatiousness. That is why Morgan was always messaging Penelope's shoulders."

Des scoffed and asked, "My idiot brother couldn't say I love you out loud but unknowingly done it with shoulder rubs?"

Spencer smiled at Des and said, "Exactly."

Hotch stiffened his shoulders immediately. Hotch thought, "God Reid is right."

Spencer said, "And the second is Mirroring the objection of your affections. Like when Emily reached for the rolls the same time Hotch did, or how Hotch would start to cut his meat, then Emily would follow suit."

Hotch said, "Okay that is just silly. I think we should change the sbuj…"

Rossi said, "Oh no you don't, let see if the kid is right. Go on Spencer."

Spencer said, "The third is really obvious... Locking eyes."

Rossi said, "I have caught Garcia and Morgan staring at each other more than two other people I have ever seen."

Penelope smiled and said, "Rossi was are suppose to be picking on, I mean helping Hotch and Emily."

Emily said, "I don't need help. There is noth…Aaron just tell them."

Hotch sighed deeply and said, "Emily I have talked and decided to try and date. Under no circumstances do I want dating advice from any of you. Actually Fran I would take advice from you anytime, but the rest of you stay out of our business, and no double dates."

Penelope said, "Aw come on boss man."

Hotch pointed at Derek and Penelope and said, "Especially you two."

Hotch looked at Fran and said, "Oh I am sorry I didn't mean to insult your…"

Fran said, "Trust me I get it. Don't let them stay in your house either."

Spencer grumbled and said, "Trust me two floors and a basement are not far enough away."

Penelope said, "Hey guys quit it. We are not that bad."

Hotch pulled out his cell phone and said, "Garcia read this out loud."

Penelope took the phone and saw the list of date and times.

Derek looked at the list too and asked, "What is this?"

Hotch huffed and said, "That is a list of the upcoming sexual harassment seminars. Strauss said you two have to pick a date."

Penelope said, "We didn't do anything."

Hotch took the phone back pressed some icons and said, "Penelope read this out loud."

Penelope began to read. "It has come to our attention that two of your Agents need to be refreshed on the proper conduct for a work place. On Janurary 17th An agent Morgan said to Penelope Garcia, "Garcia, baby girl, please tell me something I want to hear."

Garcia: You are a statuesque god of sculpted chocolate thunder?

Morgan: How about something I don't already know?

Garcia: I have a sweet tooth?

Garcia dropped her head and said, "Point taken sir."

Hotch said, "No I want to make sure you understand. Read the second violation."

Penelope asked, "Do I have to?"

Everyone said, "Yes."

Penelope sighed and said, " On Feburary 12th An Agent Morgan said, "Hey baby girl you're on speaker behave."

Garcia: " Or what you'll spank me?"

Fran looked at Penelope and Derek and said, "You two ought to be ashamed."

Derek said, "Sadly I'm not. Can't help it, and I love my motor mouth woman."

JJ said, "Actually before they started dating we never minded the flirting. It was a way to lighten the mood when the cases got bad."

Emily said, "When I came to the B.A.U I didn't believe anyone when they said Morgan and Garcia weren't together."

Rossi said, "Same here. I mean they have said some obscene stuff, but it is well worth the looks on the local police officers and detectives faces."

JJ said, "Four words. Talk. Dirty. To. Me."

Penelope gasped and said, "We said we would never speak of that again."

JJ laughed and said, "P you should have seen Derek's face. I never thought I would see him blush."

Joey asked, "Talk dirty to who?"

Hotch chuckled and said, "Garcia at work answers the phone in the craziest of ways, normally they aren't so umm..flirty. I guess she thought she was talking to Morgan, but she told our Section chief to talk dirty to her."

Rossi said, "I had to talk Strauss out of banning Penelope from the phones."

Des said, "And Derek still didn't get that Penelope loved him. Wow talk about dumb."

Penelope said, "Hey, hey woman you keep it up and I won't let you babysit."

JJ asked, "Let her what?"

Derek smiled and said, "Yep there is a baby girl, hot stuff production in the works."

Emily almost fell out of her chair. "Let me get this straight… The two of you are having a baby, Rossi is dating Morgan's mom… Spencer you have any big announcements."

Reid looked at Derek for help. Derek shook his head no.

Reid grumbled and said, "Desiree and I are seeing each other."

JJ smiled and said, "Well okay then. Pass the pork chops. And about this baby…"

Hotch's phone rang. Hotch answered it with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Hotchner. Yes we will be right down. Tell them to stay away from the crime scene."

Hotch thrusts his phone back in his pocket and said, "Sorry guys we got a body."

**As always read and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

The looks on the Agents faces were stern. There wasn't a trace of the smiles that any of them wore during dinner at Fran Morgan's house.

They made their way into the Chicago precinct looking keyed in and ready to take action. Stan Gordinsky met the agents at the main front doors.

Gordinsky briefly said, "We had minimum contact with the crime scene like you asked. We did however have a forensics team set up lights and roped off the area.

Hotch nodded his approval.

Stan next said, "We have identified the body as well. Well we haven't done dental testing but the young woman was known in the area. Her name was Tricia Peterson."

Hotch said, "Garcia you know what to do."

Penelope smiled and said, "On It boss man."

Derek placed his hand on Penelope's lower back and guided her towards her temporary office.

Derek pulled the office chair out for her and she sat down in a huff. Penelope was tired and a annoyed her fun time was cut short.

Penelope sighed and said, "D I am going to need a vacation from this vacation."

Derek chuckled and said, "I hear ya mama. Do you thang like I know you can and we will get this case solved and soon."

Penelope smiled and accepted a chase kiss to her forehead.

Derek tapped Penelope's nose and said, "I gotta get back. Please call me or mama if you need a break. Do you hear me hard head?"

Penelope saluted and said, "Yes sir."

"I love you silly girl."

"I love you too D."

After Derek left, Penelope wasn't surprised by the information she found out about the current victim. Tricia like all the others came from a humble background. She worked hard and graduated from college with top honors that included the Dean's list. Also just like the others Tricia married what was considered an "important" person. Her husband was a top ranking naval officer, who headed one of the NCIS divisions.

Penelope tapped her fuzzy tipped pen to the side of her head. Even though she wasn't a profiler she definitely picked up on the pattern, but how it all fit with the M.O of the unsub she wasn't sure.

She sent the information to everyone's tablets and she printed hard copies for Gordinsky and his officers.

There was a slight knock on the door. An officer Jackson said, "Excuse me ma'am I was told to give you this.

Penelope took the box and opened it. There was a perfect slice of cheese cake, and a note.

_Princess you didn't get your desert. Mama made it just for you._

_Love D_

Penelope grinned took the fork that was smartly placed inside the box and dug in. Penelope was just glad her cravings so far were normal.

After she was done with her delectable slice, Penelope sighed contently and threw the empty box away. The trash can had been facing towards the large window. She looked at the closed shops. This part of Chicago seemed so peaceful at night. Derek had warned her a long time ago, that if she only went a few streets over she would find herself right in the heart of gangland.

Penelope turned her head to look at the monitors to see if Tricia's financial records had been located yet.

She turned her head back towards the window and thought she saw something. It wasn't moving. It seemed whatever it was, was focused on her.

She could make out a figure. It seemed like a man. It looked like his clothes were baggy and he wore a hooded sweat shirt. It was too dark to make out a face.

Next Penelope saw a black van pull up. She felt a little silly fearing someone who was just waiting for a ride home.

Still she listened to that part of her brain that always seemed to asked, "What would Morgan do."

Penelope sat at her desk and wrote down what she saw. She tucked the description under her keyboard, and resumed digging through Tricia's personal life.

Derek and Hotch were at the crime scene. Derek always had a hard time dealing with going back to the youth center. Yes Buford was in jail, but whenever he would take his first steps in that building he always ran through a gambit of emotions.

But unlike all the other times, he knew he had Penelope, and he knew if it go to be too much he could call her, and she could talk him down off the proverbial ledge.

Derek sighed, and Hotch gave Derek a concerned look.

Derek said, "Hotch I'm fine. Let's go find out what the hell happened."

The two agents walked through the youth center and out of the back doors. There was a body of a young woman laying with her arms posed to fold across her chest. She was naked from the waist up.

A young man looked up from the woman and said, "I am Jacob Browning from CSI."

Hotch shook the young man's hand as well as Derek's.

Derek asked, "What can you tell me about the victim."

Jacob pushed his glasses further up his nose and said, "Well it looks to me like she put up one hell of a fight. Jacob with gloves on lifted the woman's left arm and said, "See these defensive wounds? So far I have counted over 35 all together on both arms."

Next Jacob moved back the plastic tarp that was covering the lower half of the young woman's body.

"Now look here." Jacob said pointing to the victim's skirt. "See how her skirt was slashed? It looks like rape was attempted but the act itself never happened."

Hotch bent over the body inspecting it. Hotch had to shudder at all the stab wounds.

Hotch said, "This is most certainly over kill. Look at some of the stab wounds, they are deep filled with anger, and the others are tentative."

Derek said, "Like he wasn't sure if he wanted to do this."

Hotch asked to Jacob, "Is there any evidence that she was killed here?"

Jacob said, "No. This is absolutely the dump site."

Derek walked away from the two men. He saw a set of large tire tracks. He bent down and pulled his cell phone out. He took pictures and sent them to Penelope.

Hotch stood next to Derek and asked, "You get that over to Garcia yet."

Derek said, "Sure did boss man. I also went over the victim's information. Same M.O as the others. I think we need to start our interviews. Once we are done I believe we can give at least a preliminary profile."

Hotch nodded his approval. He stepped away from Derek pulling out his phone.

Hotch waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"JJ we are going to need to give a statement soon. According to Garcia this woman was married to a prominent African American man as well."

JJ replied, "As soon as I do, the media is going to be all over this. But I suppose you are right. When you guys get the profile we will release it based on your suspect pool. We can't go pointing the finger at Naval officers, doctors and judges."

Hotch said, "Agreed JJ. Also can you start contacting family members of the women. We need to find out where they were or what they were doing at the time of their abduction. Set the interviews up for early morning."

JJ said, "Sure Hotch, and I will get that information over to Reid and Garcia so they can start an accurate geographic profile."

They ended their call.

It was almost four in the morning when Reid, Rossi, Derek, and Penelope dragged their tired bodies through Fran's house.

They were so tired no one noticed Rossi crashing in Fran's room. Spencer still was not comfortable with sleeping with Des, smartly he crashed on the couch.

Derek and Penelope headed straight to bed, they were even too tired to flirt.

Simultanious alarm clocks went off in the Morgan household.

Derek chuckled and a startled Penelope. Derek had to stick his arm around her to keep her from falling off the bed.

"Good morning hot stuff."

Derek smiled and said, "This morning I am your sleepy hot stuff."

They shared a quick kiss and dragged themselves out of bed.

Derek was headed to the bathroom when he ran into a shirtless Rossi coming out of his mom's room.

Rossi looked like he was going to say something. Derek put his hand up and said, "I didn't hear shit, so I don't need to know shit."

Rossi chuckled and Derek went into the bathroom to shave. He was quite proud of himself. His knee jerk reaction was to shudder at the thought of Rossi anywhere near his mom, but he made a promise to Penelope and himself to let his mother be happy.

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Spencer. Des insisted on everyone being quiet and letting him sleep a few minutes longer.

Derek and Rossi walked into the living room to wake Spencer up for breakfast.

Rossi chuckled as he heard Reid say, " Antimony, Argon, Arsenic, Astatine, Barium, Berkelium, Berylium….."

Derek asked, "Is that the periodic table of elements? Weird."

Derek kicked the back of the couch and said, "Get up boy wonder."

Rossi laughed as Spencer rolled off the couch and onto the floor.

Spencer said, "Thanks guys. I have always wanted to wake up to a heart attack."

Rossi said, "Morgan be careful or Reid over here will sic your sister on you."

Derek said, "I ain't scared."

Reid narrowed his eyes at Derek and said, "Pay backs are a bitch."

Derek put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "All I did was wake you up."

Des yelled from the kitchen, "Come and get it before it gets cold."

Everyone sat and ate breakfast. Derek's phone rang.

"Morgan."

JJ said, "The families of the first three victims will be here in an hour."

"Okay thanks JJ."

JJ lowered her voice and said, "Derek how is she doing?"

Derek looked at Penelope who still could shake the yawns.

Derek frowned and said, "She is tired, but I'll get her home as soon as I can. I can call Frankie or Joey to pick her up."

Penelope shot Derek a look that said, "The hell you will."

Fran and Rossi laughed. Rossi kissed Fran's head and said, "I am going to grab a shower."

After everyone was freshly showered and fed, Derek, Penelope, Reid, and Rossi pulled up outside of the precinct. There were news vans, and trucks everywhere.

There was a camera shoved in Derek's face.

The overly made up woman asked, "So Agent are there any leads in the case? Have you identified a suspect?"

Penelope did not like the way that woman was looking at Derek.

Derek growled out no comment. Spencer picked up the pace trying to push through the vulture like media.

Rossi stopped walking. The reporters turned to look at him. Before one question could get asked, Rossi said, "WE HAVE NO COMMENT. When we do you will get one. Until then get the hell out of here. You aren't helping."

One reporter shouted, "The people deserve to know."

Rossi shot back, "The people also don't deserve to die. Now move before I make you."

Once inside Derek laughed and said, "Rossi never ever give a press conference."

Rossi snorted and said, "Bunch of jackasses."

JJ briefed each agent on who they would be talking too. Penelope headed towards her temp "lair" and booted up the computers.

She sighed, and decided to lay down on the small couch Hotch and Derek insisted on placing in the room with her.

Before she laid down she sighed and looked out the window. This office was starting to feel like her small prison. She decided that later she was going to treat herself to a cone, and gather her thoughts.

After taking a small nap Penelope received the information from the team from each of their interviews. After reviewing it, either rich people could lie like hell, or these men and their families had no idea about the women they were married to.

Penelope looked out the window again and saw a black van drive pass the station. It reminded her of the night before. She looked under the keyboard to see her description still there. She decided to add one more thing, the height of the stranger. She wasn't sure why she was even doing this but it seemed important enough to nag at her.

She placed the paper back under the keyboard and took another short nap.

Something was bothering Penelope Garcia and she had no clue what it was.

**Had to stop it here it here, this chapter was getting to big.**

**As always read and review!**

**As you can see Buford is not dead in this, but it is for a good reason.**


	28. Chapter 28

Reid was starting to irritate Penelope. He kept asking her how she felt, and if she needed to take a nap. Penelope had been stuck in her little office with Reid for a little over fours working on the Geographical profile.

Each woman had been abducted near either a shopping plaza or a local eatery. Reid had deduced that the women were being taking within a five mile radius of each other.

Penelope emailed the rest of the team the information she found, and the geography of the abduction sites, as well as the condensed information from each interview, the team was ready to give the profile.

Reid, Morgan, JJ, Rossi, Hotch, and Prentiss stood in front of the police officers that seemed captivated by the sheer confidence of the B.A.U.

Hotch began, "We are looking for a male in his mid to late 30's."

An officer raised his hand and asked, "Do we know what race the man may be?"

Reid said, "Given the geographical profile and the area we are in, it is more than likely that the Unsub is African American, however we don't want to limit our thinking right now."

The officer nodded his approval and wisely stayed quiet.

Prentiss spoke up and said, "We believe that he is trying to redeem himself with these killings. There is something about the Unsub himself he is not pleased with, and is using the women to take his anger and aggression out on."

Morgan that said, "Because he is killing women who came from meek and humble beginnings to marry prominent black men, we believe the Unsub is either quite poor, or has limited resources. Look for suspects that make less the minimum wage, or does work under the table."

Reid said, "He has only attempted sexual assault with the last few victims, also he is abducting them from places were each victim had spent a large amount of money. These women also drive flashy cars, and wear really expensive clothes."

Rossi said, "Chances are the Unsub had been rejected to many times by women of a social standard."

JJ spoke in a grave tone saying, "I don't need to tell you how important it is to stay away from the media. Most of the victim's families were lawyered up when they came to speak with us. These are known men, who would like to keep their private life just that. Eventually we may uncover some things that will need to be dealt with immediately. Please I want to stress the importance of staying away from talking to anyone about this case other than fellow officers, and with us. Thank you."

The officers and the team dispersed. Derek delivered a hard copy of their profile to Penelope.

"Hey mama there you are."

Penelope grumbled and said, "Here I am. It's not like I can go anywhere."

Derek said in a concerned tone, "Hey, hey. That does not sound like my baby girl."

"Derek I have been stuck in this office violating these women's lives. I have uncovered dirt, and secrets, and lies, and…."

Derek placed an arm around Penelope's shoulder and said, "Baby, I know, and I hate that you have to do this, but you know we can't do half of what we do without you. Now come and give me a smile."

Penelope huffed and said, "No."

Derek bent at the knees. He turned Penelope's office chair until they were eye to eye. Derek placed Penelope's hands in his, and rested them on her lap.

Derek said, "I know you hate snooping like this, but it is the connections that you find that saves our asses every time. I know you call us your super heroes but baby you are just as much of super hero. I told you if this ever got too much you could call mom, or my cousins, Des..and pretty much the rest of my family to come get you, but you didn't. No matter how down you get about cases, you pick yourself up and you get the job done."

Penelope removed her hands from Derek's and cupped his face. "I love you Derek Morgan. Thank you."

Derek smiled back and said, "No thanks needed." He tapped the tip of her nose and stood up. He turned her chair back to face the monitors, and kissed her temple."

"Baby girl do you feel better?"

Penelope smiled up at him and said, "Much. Now let's catch this baddie so I can take my vacation from this vacation."

Derek chuckled and said, "You got it silly girl."

Derek left and went to meet up with the rest of the team. He was going to talk to Hotch about getting another tech to help out with the case if need be.

Derek and the rest of the B.A.U left the precinct to narrow down the suspect list. Penelope had given them a long list of suspects with priors that would suggest they were capable of this sort of crime.

Penelope was in her little office and decided that she was going to stretch a little and get some ice cream. She smiled when she saw the older couple who owned the shop standing outside handing out free samples.

Penelope stood up, grabbed her purse and made her way across the street. She sat in the shop and talked with the owners about everything and nothing. They told her how they had met in church, he joined the military, and she became a nurse. The shop use to be something else, but when they retired they purchases the space, and started the business to leave something for their children and grandchildren.

Penelope gushed over the flavors they let her try. She settled on a sherbet mix that looked like a bright rainbow with all of her favorite colors. The older woman couldn't help but smile at Penelope's love for life. She said that it was people like Penelope that made her glad she opens her shop every day. She also confessed that some local thugs had been hanging around her shop. Penelope promised that when the case was over she would help them install a high security system.

The couple thanked her. She waved to them as she was leaving the shop.

A boy no older than 13 or 14 ran up to Penelope and said, "Help he's hurt."

Penelope looked wide eyed at the boy and asked, "Whose hurt?"

"M-m-my brother, please."

The young man grabbed Penelope's hand and she followed him down and alley. She saw a man laying down. He wasn't moving. Penelope handed the boy her cell phone and said, "Dial 9-1-1."

Penelope got closer to the man. She prayed he wasn't dead. After what happened in Alaska she could go her whole life without watching another person die in front of her.

Penelope bent down to check his pulse. She sighed with relief that she felt one. The man sat up quickly and grabbed Penelope causing her to screech.

He roughly placed a hand over her mouth and said, "I am going to tell you this once. Shut the fuck up."

The man stood up and roughly tugged Penelope to her feet. He kept his hand clasped over her mouth. The boy she had given her phone to was nowhere to be seen.

A van quickly drove into the alley. The door opened and Penelope was pulled inside and thrown on the van's metal floor.

She closed her eyes and prayed. When she felt a burlap sack being placed over her head panic really set in. She was terrified, crying, and pregnant.

She felt someone pull her into a sitting position, and tie her arms behind her back. They then pushed her back down.

A voice said, "Drive faster, we need to get the hell out of here."

The drive said, "Man calm the fuck down. We get there when we get there."

Penelope inwardly snorted to herself, "Of course she would get abducted by tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

The first voice that spoke asked, "Why isn't she screaming or something?"

The drive said, "How the fuck should I know. She works for the F.B.I, maybe they have a class in how to shut the hel l up. I wish you would take that class."

The van drove for about 15 minutes. They came to a quick and rough stop. The men flanked each side of Penelope and drug her inside of what she could imagine was an industrial building.

Penelope was placed on a cold metal chair. Her hands were untied but quickly cuffed to the metal chair.

The sack that was on her head was yanked off.

Her eyes were red rimmed, and wide like an owl's. Penelope asked, "What do you want from me?"

A man said, "It's not what we want, it is what he wants."

Penelope tried to think. She asked herself what would Derek do?"

One man said, "He was right she is pretty, and a little thick too. Maybe she will be the one this time."

The two men looked down at their watches and said, "Hate to snatch and run, but we got shit to do."

They left Penelope alone in a building that was now being lit by the sun outside. The room was cold and empty. She saw some dried blood along one of the walls and a hook hanging from the ceiling.

She saw a wooden door off to the side open. A man came out dressed like local gang members.

He was tall, maybe a little taller than Derek. He had a clean shaven head, he was dark skinned, and he looked angry.

The man's heavy tennis shoes made a loud noise with every step he took. He came very close to Penelope and said, "Damn you're fine. I think I might be able to have fun with you."

Penelope said in a small frightened voice, "No please don't."

The man sneered in her face and asked, "Why not."

Penelope said, "Because I am engaged and pregnant."

The man laughed and said, "Do I look like I give a damn about that?"

Penelope hung her head sadly and said, "Please."

He lifted her chin and asked, "Please what?"

"Let me go."

"Fuck NO."

Penelope sniffled and asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because bitches like you don't appreciate shit. You have your Mr. F.B.I and you think you are better than everybody else. Do you think Derek would still love you if he found out you were some poor bitch from a trailor park?"

Penelope gasped and asked, "How did you know that?"

"Oh Ms. Garcia, I have spent a little while looking at you, and I have been meaning to hurt Derek for a long, long time."

"Why do you want to hurt him?"

The man pushed Penelope backwards until her chair fell over. She hit her head and back with a thud, and the sound of metal clamoring and vibrating.

"Derek Morgan is a mutha fucker. I have hated that man for a very long time. He always got the girls, he always got the fans, and now I am going to take two things from him he loves more than anything else in the world."

"Please don't do this. Please."

"Begging only turns me on, now shut up. You are going to need your rest for what I have planned for you."

Penelope let her tears fall in silence. She knew she couldn't get to worked up because of the baby, but she couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

The man flipped his hood on and asked, "Now do I look familiar? I saw you looking at me that night."

Penelope gasped and said, "Oh god it was you."

He stalked over to Penelope and said, "Oh yeah it was me, and now I have you."

Penelope breathlessly asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

The man smiled an ugly smile and said, "I'm going to play with you, and like with all the others I am going to kill you. "

"You're the one killing those women, but why?"

"Because of bitches like you. You all turn your stuck up noses at me. You know with Janine I made her beg for her life, then I stabbed her until I could see the light leave her eyes."

The man started to pace and growled out, "It wasn't enough they were married to some rich bastard, but they cheated with men that had money too. I saw you with that prick Frankie. You fuckin him too?"

Penelope said, "No I would never. He is Derek's cousin, he gave me a ride home."

The man stopped moving and said, "I bet you gave him a ride too."

Penelope said, "I could never hurt Derek like that."

The man snorted and said, "I bet eventually you would have."

Penelope bowed her head and said, "I'm not like that. Why do you hate Derek?"

"He took someone very important from me away."

Penelope sighed and immediately thought a girl.

The man sneered in her face and said, "He took away my mentor."

Penelope was in utter confusion.

"What do you mean your mentor?"

The man sighed and said, "Buford. He took away Buford."

Penelope's stomach rolled. She knew what kind of monster Buford was. Why would this man want to protect him?

The man said, "I was his favorite until that fucking golden boy showed up. Buford revolved his whole world around Derek fucking Morgan."

Penelope said, "You don't know what you are talking about. Carl Buford was a monster."

The man roughly grabbed Penelope's chin and said, "He was not a monster. He loved me and Derek took him away."

"He had too. You know what he did to those boys."

The man said, "He only loved those boys."

Penelope squared her shoulders as much as she could and said, "He hurt them. He didn't love them."

The man back handed Penelope and said, "You are lying. He loved them, and he loved me."

Penelope smartly stayed quiet.

The man nodded his approval. Another man came into the room and said, "Rodney they still don't know she is gone."

Rodney laughed and said, "And these assholes are supposed to be the best. You hear that Goldilocks, they aren't even looking for you."

Penelope narrowed her eyes and said, "He will find you, and he will kill you."

Rodney smiled and said, "After what I do to you, he will want to kill himself."

Penelope hung her head and couldn't stop the sobs that were wracking her body.

Rodney tilted her head and said, "I am Rodney Harris, pleased to meet you."

**As always read and review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Derek was whistling when he walked back through the precinct. He had a cup that was full of Penelope's sherbet.

He made a beeline for her little office. After this morning he knew his baby girl needed a pick me up. They were closer than ever to finding this UNSUB, and he knew then he would get some alone time with his girl.

He opened the office door to see that it was empty.

"Hmm that's strange." Derek wondered where Penelope had gone off to. He chilled in her office for a little over an hour waiting for her. He tried to call her cell phone and it went straight to voice mail. He got a chill of terror. Normally Penelope always answered her phone. If it was work calling she would answer in the middle of sex.

Derek called his mom. She hadn't seen Penelope either. Then he called Frankie, and texted Joey. Neither of them had seen her either.

Derek panicked. He jogged out of the office towards Hotch and asked, "Have you talked to Penelope?"

Hotch took a moment to think, and said, "Not since this morning. Why what's up?"

"We have been here for over an hour and I can't reach her."

Hotch said, "Okay, well let's go back to her office, and take a look around."

Derek shakily walked towards the office. Once he was back inside Hotch closed the door.

Hotch took a deep breath and said, "Morgan look at me. What I am about to say is probably going to scare the shit out of you, but you need to hear it. You and Garcia fit the profile. Now I know you don't think you are better than anyone else, but you do have a law degree, and a minor is psychology, plus you are a local hero. Not to mention you work for the F.B.I. To a lot of people that is an important job."

Derek's knees buckled. He sat on the little couch and took a ragged breath. "Hotch what if he hurts her? What if he kills…"

Hotch sternly said, "Stop. We will not do this now. We will tear this office apart before I let you give up. If we need to we will call another tech in on this, but under no circumstances will I let you give up on her. Damn it you know she is strong, and you know she will do anything to come back to you. Don't let her down by doubting that."

Derek wiped his tears away and said, "Hotch I hear you. Okay. Okay get Reid in here. He has gotten bored before and read some of Penelope's computer manuals. "

Hotch called out, "Reid we need you."

Reid walked into the office.

Morgan said, "Close the door."

Reid raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is going on?"

Morgan took a deep breath and said, "Someone has my baby girl."

Reid gasped and said, "Oh my god. I am so sorry. We will get her back."

Hotch said, "Reid I want you to try and go through Penelope's computers. I am going to call a tech back at Quantico and get them out here as soon as I can."

JJ knocked on the door and said, "Hey guys. Derek where is Garcie?"

Hotch looked at JJ and said, "She's gone."

JJ knees buckled and asked, "What do you mean she is gone? Frankie is here to bring her lunch. Fran cooked up another storm."

Derek said, "Tell Frankie to get in here,"

Frankie came in the room.

Hotch said, "Close the door. Frankie I am going to interview near by shops. Can you come with me?"

Frankie replied, "Sure. What is going on." Frankie took one look at Derek and knew something bad happened.

Frankie asked, "How long?"

Derek looked at Frankie and said, "About an hour."

Frankie looked around the room and said, "Shit."

Everyone went into action. JJ quickly called the local news with the story. She didn't give a damn about the request from several lawyers involved in this case to not put to much personal information on television. Crooked judges and doctors were not going to stop her from finding her best friend.

Hotch gathered a handful of police officers to canvas the area along with Frankie.

Spencer was using what he knew about the geographical profile to figure out where and when exactly she was taken.

Hotch called Emily and Rossi from a squad car and told them what was happening. They immediately went into action. Emily and Rossi were hell bent on speaking to the victim's families again.

Derek sat in Penelope's office for a moment. He wondered why god hated him so much to do this to him. Derek chuckled at himself. He could hear Penelope's voice scolding him for being so dramatic.

Derek thought for a moment. He knew Penelope would have his ass for wallowing in misery. He thought back to when she screamed at him for taking Cindy's case and a direct insult to himself instead of being the hero Cindy needed.

Derek put his hands in his pockets and said, "Yeah baby girl I am trippin'."

He was starting to get frustrated. He had searched her office up and down. Spencer couldn't find anything that would give a clue to what happened.

Spencer was typing away on her keyboard when her computer system locked up. Derek growled. Derek reached past Spencer. He picked up the keyboard and threw it against the wall.

Spencer was scared. He hadn't seen Derek like this since Penelope got shot. Reid had no clue what to say. There was nothing on this earth that could bring Derek comfort other than Penelope.

Derek through blurry eyes noticed the little piece of paper where the keyboard was. It was a description.

He read what she had written.

Derek took a deep breath and asked, "Reid when does the tech get here?"

Spencer dialed a number on his cell phone. Spencer quickly asked, "What time will you be here?"

Spencer took Derek by surprise when he said, "Look I don't give a shit what you are doing. Get your ass on that jet and get here. Do you understand?"

Spencer quickly ended the call and said, "Lynch will be here soon."

Derek clapped Spencer on the back and said, "Well damn pretty boy."

Derek went across the street. He went to a few local shops and showed a picture of Penelope. No one had seen her. He went to the ice cream shop next. The sweet couple said that they had seen her. The older gentleman said, "I saw her outside. She looked happy to be out of that darn office. Then I saw a boy approach her. I didn't see anything else. I had to grab the fries out of the deep fryer."

Derek ran back to the precinct in time to see Kevin come towards him.

Kevin said, "I am here and ready to help. Tell me what to do."

Derek replied, "I need for you to check traffic cameras and hack into any security camera footage from the shops across the street. Also check the near by alleys, I know a few of the seedier shops have cameras as well."

Kevin tried to log into Penelope's computers. He laughed and said, "Of course."

Derek asked, "What?"

"Penny has placed more than one password protection software. When you guys were going through her computer it locked up because you need to bypass three checkpoints."

Kevin spent a few minutes typing away. He was getting frustrated until he saw a green light. He sighed and started hacking into the camera footage.

Derek tried not to hover over Lynch but he needed to see what the hell happened to his baby girl.

He saw from a traffic camera she went into the ice cream shop. He also saw her talking with the older couple for a while. He then saw her get up a leave.

Next Derek noticed a preteen come up to Penelope. He looked like he was saying something of importance to her. He then saw the boy grab her hand and drag her to a near by alley.

Derek shuddered as he saw a black van pull his fiancé inside.

"Kevin get me that license plate number."

Kevin typed rapidly and said, "I can give you a partial the run it trough DMV records.

Derek watched Kevin work as fast as he could. Kevin said, "The van belongs to Alton Harris."

Derek asked out loud, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Kevin said, "I have and address from Alton. I can send them to the teams tablets."

Derek said, "Do me a favor and see if there are any family members of his in the area."

Kevin took a few minutes. Derek took notice that his P was a helluva lot faster. But right now Kevin was helping him out big time.

Kevin said, "Alton's mother is named Althea there is no father listed on the birth certificate. HE has three siblings Carla Jones, Raymond Harris, and Rodney Harris."

Derek slammed his fist into the wall and said, "Damn it. I know who has her. Look in the area and see if they own any properties that is capable of making a lot of noise without being heard."

Derek snatched his phone out of his pocket. He pressed the number two button on the key panel and waited for an answer.

Aaron said, "Morgan."

Derek quickly said, "Rodney Harris has her. Kevin is locating any properties they have."

Hotch said, "I am coming back to the station. Have Lynch dig up all he can about Rodney to see if he fits the profile."

Derek said, "Will do. Hotch if he has her, she is in a world of trouble."

Hotch replied, "We will get her back. Stay focused and don't lose yourself."

Kevin brought Derek out of his thoughts by saying, "I have an address to an abandoned industrial building."

Derek didn't hesitate. He scribbled down the address and instructed Lynch to send it to the rest of the team.

Derek ran out of the precinct. Gordinsky saw Derek leave and gathered his officers together.

Gordinsky said, "Fitzpatrick, and Collins follow him, but stay away and for god sakes don't use the sirens.

The two officers nodded and hauled ass to the patrol car.

Derek jumped into the SUV he barely gotten the door closed before he took off.

Derek came to a red light, he took the safety off his gun and placed it in his lap. He knew by the end of this day Rodney Harris was leaving this earth with a bullet in his head.

**As always read and review! **


	30. Chapter 30

Under Hotch's orders Kevin located the blueprints for the abandoned industrial building and sent them immediately to Derek.

Next Kevin was told to identify and locate the boy that was in the security camera footage.

Kevin started to sweat he knew it was a lot to take on, and he may have considered himself a skilled hacker but he really needed Penelope right at this moment.

Hotch, Emily, Rossi, and JJ were miles away from Derek. Hotch prayed that Derek wouldn't go in alone with barrels blazing or he could get himself and Penelope killed.

Derek was at a red light. Normally he would have hit the sirens and gone right through, but he needed a moment to come up with a plan.

He once again opened his glove compartment and found the bobby pins Penelope kept there for emergencies. Derek chuckled on his baby girl would think of something like that.

Derek straightened out two of the bobby pins and intertwined them. He placed them in his pocket, and proceeded through the green light.

Derek found the building. He knew he couldn't just park out front. He looked down at his phone to see a message from Kevin. Derek realized he was looking at blueprints.

According to the image on the phone the building was mostly one large empty space, with only a few small rooms. He figured one would be some sort of utility closet, maybe the other an office, and a bathroom.

Derek pulled into a nearby alley. He parked the SUV under a window. He hopped out of the car, climbed as quietly as he could on the hood, and peered through the window. There was no sign of Penelope or anyone else in the utility closet. All he saw were a few brooms, buckets, that he noted looked like they had blood on them, and a few other miscellaneous items.

Derek hopped off the roof, he noticed the patrol cars that were following him wisely parked further up the alley.

Derek looked at his phone again. He located another window to another room. It would be risky to start the SUV again just to move it. The two officers jogged over to Derek holding crates they had found near a dumpster.

They stacked them. Fitzpatrick the taller of the two officers kneeled down placing all his weight against the crates so they wouldn't slide.

Derek muttered, "I'll kill him."

Derek saw Penelope chained to a metal table, and Rodney pacing back and forth. Rodney looked like he was explaining something to Garcia.

Derek hopped off the crates and quietly said, "She's in there."

Collins looked at Derek and asked, "What should we do?"

Derek said, "I am going in. I need for you tell call my boss and let him know what is going. Tell them to be discreet when they get here."

Fitzpatrick asked, "How are you going to get in?"

Derek pulled the bobby pins out of his pocket and said, "With these. The only helpful thing I learned from that punk Rodney."

Collins said, "Fitz you call Agent Hotchner. I am going around to the other side of the building. I won't draw my weapon. I will just walk around with a flashlight. Cops are known to do that around here."

Derek nodded and headed towards a small door.

He placed the gun in the back of his pants, and slid the bobby pin inside the lock. He gripped the door knob with the other hand and kept it firmly in place. Finally Derek heard a quiet click.

He dropped the bobby pins and slowly opened the door.

Derek searched right then left. He was in a small hallway. According to the blueprints all Derek had to do was walk just a few feet, open the door and on the other side would be Penelope.

Derek wasn't counting on one of Rodney's goons walking up behind him.

Before the guy could yell to Rodney, Derek landed a bone crunching punch to the punk's nose. He dragged the unconscious man into the utility closet.

Derek proceeded forward. He took a deep breath to steady himself and opened the door.

Rodney looked up from where he was hovering over Penelope.

"Oh so Mr. F.B.I came to join the party I see."

Derek through gritted teeth said, "Rodney this is over. Let her go."

Rodney looked at the knife in his hands and said, "Naw man I don't think so. See me and this pretty lady have plans."

Penelope wisely kept her mouth shut.

Derek said, "Rodney you need to let her go. What you are doing isn't right. She nor did any of those other women deserved this."

Rodney held the knife a little tighter to Penelope's throat. Derek could see a trickle of blood starting to run over the knife.

Derek said, "Rodney please let her go."

Rodney completely ignored Derek and asked, "Derek do you really truly want to know why I did this?"

Derek took a deep breath and said, "Yeah I would like to know."

Rodney looked down at Penelope tilting his head. Her eyes were owlish in fear. Once Rodney really told him, he would surely kill them both. A secret like this to a gang banger would ruin not only his street cred, but his life.

Rodney said, "It's about Carl Buford."

Derek's tone was laced with confusion. "What the fuck you mean it's about Buford?"

Rodney looked at Derek and asked, "Did you really think you were the only special one? I mean did you really think it was always going to be just about you? All we ever heard was Derek is going to be somebody. Shit when you graduated high school the whole damn neighborhood came out to your stupid party."

Derek closed his eyes and sighed. "Rodney if you were jealous of me graduating why not just be a man and tell me? You didn't have to kill people."

Rodney unconsciously held the knife even tighter. With hatred anger, and undoubted hurt in his voice Rodney asked, "You still don't get it? I didn't give a damn about you graduating, or that you joined the fucking F.B.I. Hell I didn't even give a shit when you scored all those touchdowns the last game of the season."

Derek looked at Rodney like he had grown three more heads.

"Rodney I want to help you, but I don't get what you are saying."

Rodney yelled, "You took him from me. Just like his bitch of a wife. I used to be important to him, but then you came a long and he forgot all about me. And I know for a fact his ex-wife figured out what he was, but she tried to take him away."

Derek didn't know what to say. He just stood there. His forearms started to burn from holding the gun in the same place for so long.

The realization then hit Derek like a ton of bricks. "You were jealous that Buford was hurting other boys and stopped hurting you?"

Rodney said, "He wasn't hurting me."

Derek said, "Rodney yes he was. Buford is sick. And let me tell you something about when Buford was _helping_ me. I never wanted it. Not one damn time. I tried to run away from him, and that damn youth center. But I couldn't just leave without seeing him in jail. You have no idea what he has done to some of those boys. During his trial I found out he had escalated to raping some of them."

Rodney said, "He would never really hurt them. I mean look at you Derek."

Derek said, "You know what…I am sick and tired of hearing how Buford helped me. I made those touchdowns, I made those grades. I did all of that…NOT HIM."

"Derek you still don't get it. I had to kill those women, just like I have to kill Penelope. Those women tried to take those men from me."

Derek asked, "What? You were having affairs with married men?"

Rodney said, "Some went willingly, the others I had to force."

Derek looked at Rodney and asked, "So I was your end game?"

"If by end game you mean, my last then yeah."

"Rodney you had to have known I would have killed you before I let you touch me. That is why you wanted it to end with me. You just wanted me to kill you."

Rodney said, "Come on now Derek for a profiler you aren't that smart. I don't want to die I want to see Buford again."

Derek said, "Then put the knife down and I can arrest you."

Rodney yelled, "No. I still have to kill her."

Rodney raised the knife to drive it into Penelope.

A gun shot rang out. The bullet went through the back of Rodney's head and came out the front.

Derek was shaking. Who the hell took the shot?

Rodney's body slumped to the floor. Rossi with squared shoulders and a smoking barrel looked at Derek and said, "It's over."

Derek rushed over to Penelope and scooped her up.

Derek whispered, "Baby tell me you are okay."

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I promise handsome I am fine. Can this damn vacation be over now?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Yeah baby girl."

Derek walked with Penelope outside of the building to see most of Rodney's gang being arrested. Penelope saw the boy that lured her into the alley.

The boy looked at Penelope sadly and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Penelope nodded and kept walking to the EMT.

Derek refused to let go of her hand. When the EMT had to look at the other arm, he simply switched hands.

Rossi came over towards the ambulance and asked, "How do you feel kitten?"

Penelope sighed and said, "Traumatized. I feel traumatized, and sad."

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "Sweetheart I get it. What Buford did had lasting effects, more severe than anyone thought. But it's over."

Penelope smiled and said, "Take me home handsome."

Derek said, "No way. Not until we get you checked out. Look I'll even call mama and have her make you top priority again."

Penelope said, "Derek I don't want to go to the damn hospital."

Rossi said, "Would you just listen to the man please. Or we will force you to go. You pick."

Penelope sighed and said fine. "But I am not riding in an ambulance. And I want ice cream."

Derek laughed and said, "Okay pretty lady whatever you want."

Hotch and the rest of the team came to see how Penelope was doing.

Hotch asked, "Garcia are you okay?"

Penelope tried again. "You know my G-Man I feel fine."

Hotch smiled a small smile and said, "Nice try Garcia. Go to the hospital."

Garcia grumbled and Emily and JJ laughed.

Once at the hospital Fran took Penelope immediately back to see the doctor. It didn't take long to give her the all clear. They mostly checked to make sure they baby was doing fine, and that her blood pressure hadn't risen.

Penelope looked at Fran and said, "I think I just realized how hungry I am." To emphasize her point, Penelope's stomach growled.

Fran laughed and said, "Well good, because I uhhh…"

"Fran you went crazy and cooked again didn't you?"

Fran started rambling. "I mean I had to do something. I said I could come down to the precinct, but Spencer said not to. Then I tried to talk to Rossi, but I guess he was speaking to someone, then I didn't hear from Derek at all except to see if you came home."

Fran mumbled and said, "I'll be glad when this coping thing kicks in."

Penelope said, "It will I promise, but until then let's go eat."

Fran waited for Penelope to get dressed. She walked out of the hospital arm and arm with her soon to be mother in law.

Fran said, "I know Derek wanted to be here, but something about having to speak to someone."

Penelope looked at Fran and asked, "You don't think he…No he can't..Fran, Derek went to go talk to Buford."

**As always read and review!**

**Tell me what you thought of how I got Penelope back. Maybe I should re-write it. Hmmm…**


	31. Chapter 31

Derek sat in the SUV speeding along the highway in quiet contemplation.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts by his passenger. Derek looked over at Rossi and said, "You didn't have to come."

Rossi looked over at Derek and said, "Yeah I did. For one I know you would do the same for me, and you wouldn't take no for an answer, and two Penelope would kill me if something happened to you."

Derek took a breath to steady himself and said, "Thanks I appreciate it."

Rossi nodded and said, "Anytime…..anytime."

The two men sat in silence after Rossi called the prison to make the proper requests.

Rossi clutched the file in his hand. He didn't even want Derek to touch it. It was Buford's file, and it was one of the thickest he had ever seen.

Rossi took his sunglasses off and nervously cleaned them. He was unsure how all of this was going to go down. Derek could fly off the rails, or simply show Buford that the young man he tried to break, despite Buford's effort made it. Not only had Derek made it, he thrived. He was an excellent profiler, pretty damn good with restoring houses, and finally healed enough to go after the one woman he ever really wanted. And now Agent Derek Morgan was going to be a father.

Derek pulled up to the jail. He went to the maximum security gate, both agents were instructed to show their credentials.

Both men fell into step with each other. Rossi once again gripped the file a little tighter in anticipation for what was about to happen.

Once they were inside they took their sunglasses off and tucked them into the top of their shirts. Once again they had to show their credentials. They had to remove their utility belts and empty out their pockets as they walked through the metal detectors. Once on the other side they placed their utility belts back on and slid their guns in their holsters.

An older gentleman greeted the two agents. Mike Branson had been a warden for a long time. He got requests like this a lot more than people think. So when Agent David Rossi called he was happy to oblige. Sometimes the vile creatures, such as Carl Buford, need to be reminded exactly why they are here.

Derek and Rossi shook the man's hand. Then Mike handed Derek the file that was sent by his baby girl.

Mike said, "They are bringing Buford now. You have about an hour with him."

Derek said, "I seriously don't think we will need that long but thank you."

Rossi nodded his agreement at what Derek had said.

They were led over to table. Derek had the fight the urge to run. For just a moment that terrified boy inside of Derek came to the surface.

There sitting straight up in his orange jumpsuit was Carl Buford.

Carl flashed a warm smile at Derek, and scowled at Rossi.

Both agents sat down in front of Buford.

Rossi and Derek placed the files down they were holding.

Buford asked, "What do I owe the pleasure of your company today." Buford didn't take his eyes off Derek.

Rossi knew what Buford was trying to do. Buford was trying to look in Derek's eyes and see the hurt and damaged he caused.

Rossi smacked his hand on the table and said, "Look at me. Do you know why we are here?"

Buford said, "No."

Rossi said, "Let me enlighten you." Rossi took the photos out of the file.

Buford looked down at them and shrugged. Buford said, "I didn't do that."

Derek who hadn't spoken since sitting down said, "In a way you did."

Buford scoffed and said, "The hell I did."

Rossi tapped the first photo. It was of the first crime scene.

Rossi said, "Rodney Harris did this. Do you know why?"

Buford said, "No I don't." Buford turned his attention back to Derek.

Derek said, "He did this because you fucked him up beyond repair. You destroyed him. I know he was a gang banger and all, but he didn't deserve what you did to him."

Buford said sharply, "I didn't _do_ anything. I showed him love, like I showed all the others. Even you Derek. When you father died who was it that took care of you?"

Derek looked at Buford with all the hatred he had felt for the man in front of him.

Derek with venom dripping from his voice said, "Listen you sick son of a bitch you ruined so many childhoods. You weren't helping you, were tearing these boys to shreds. You have no idea how many lives you have ruined."

Buford said, "No offense but what about you? I mean you look like you turned out just fine."

Derek said, "Yeah despite you, I do pretty damn well for myself."

Rossi could feel the tension rolling off of Derek.

Rossi showed Buford the next few pictures of the crime to get the same reaction out of Buford repeatedly.

Once they had gone through all the photos, Buford didn't look sad, or sick, or even thoughtful. Derek sadly thought, "Why should he? Isn't he a murderer after all?"

Rossi placed the photos back in the file.

Then Derek pulled his photos out along with a list. "James Barfield, Stanford, Kyle Manning, Georgia Tech, Quinton Jones, "4th round draft pick, NFL, Stanley and Richard Hale Brown University…Buford the list goes on and on."

Rossi said, "Derek Morgan Northwestern University. You know what I don't get Buford, how delusion you truly must be to think you had anything to do with those boy's success. Yes a few of them fell through the cracks, but once the youth center was taken over by the neighborhood, high school graduates in the area almost tripled. So you see Buford you didn't do shit. Those boys worked hard."

Buford scoffed and said, "You know the best part of it. Knowing that I held their lives in my hands. Derek over here ran through how many girls? I made him do that."

Rossi started to stand up. Derek shook his head no and said, "Rossi this is what he does."

Derek showed the pictures of the boys at their graduations. "You see this Buford. You didn't win. Everyone of these boys are well adjusted. They are doing exactly what they wanted, and they did it without a damn thing for you. And just in case you are wondering…I work for the B.A.U I study pieces of shit like you, and I know exactly how you think. You are pathetic. By the way I am engaged, and I am going to be a father. I did that without your _help_. So you see Buford you are just a pathetic narcissist, who couldn't molested, beat, rapped, and murdered boys, because you were never man enough to have a real relationship."

Rossi said, "See Buford… This is what the truth looks like." Derek held up a photo of Rodney Harris. Rossi continued. "This is what you created. Does this make you proud? See, this is what your help does. Now if you'll excuse us we have a dinner with two very pretty ladies to get to."

Derek and Rossi stood up. They made their way towards the exits. Buford shouted out, "Derek you were my favorite."

Derek stopped Rossi from turning around.

Once outside Both men let go of the breath they had no clue they were holding.

Derek slid his sunglasses on and said, "I don't think I could have done that alone, but you tell anybody I got mushy I will hunt you down."

Rossi laughed and said, "This is you mushy. Good grief."

The men sat in silence the entire ride home. Rossi wanted to give Derek the chance to process what just happened.

Once they got back, the two men walked into a house full of their B.A.U family, and Morgan's family.

Penelope was the first to get up and hug Derek.

Derek looked at Penelope and through a shaky voice said, "Not yet baby."

Penelope kissed Derek's cheek and softly said, "Later."

Fran hugged her son next. Fran clapped her hands together and said, "Okay people its going to get cold."

Derek kissed his mom's cheek and went to wash up.

Derek looked in the mirror, and for the first time in a long time Derek allowed himself to really take a good look.  
Joey knocked on the bathroom door and said, "Morgan get your ass out here."

Derek barked out a laugh and said, "Okay."

Derek opened the door. Joey and Derek shared a look. Joey never came forward about what Buford did to him. Joey thought it would be too much for Fran.

Joey asked, "How you holdin' up?"

Derek said, "Well considering P was kidnapped, and I went and saw Buford, I am peachy fucking keen."

Joey said, "Come on smart ass."

Everyone was at the table talking loudly and laughing. Derek refused for this day to be about his baby girl being take, or about Rodney, and Buford. He just wanted a beer, good food, and his woman."

Absent mindedly Derek pulled Penelope into his lap in the middle of dinner. Normally Fran, or Des would have said something, but they let him have it.

Penelope who was talking to JJ and Emily about dresses rubbed soothing circles on Derek's back. Frankie and Joey through their two cents in about the bridesmaids dresses. According to them, the shorter and the tighter the better. Hotch rolled his eyes at their antics. Des told them if they wanted short and tight, they could wear them.

Reid said, "That is not something I want to see, after all I have an eidetic memory."

The rest of dinner was spent like that.

Hotch's phone rang, and everyone became quiet. Hotch stared at his phone like it had the plague.

Aaron sighed and said, "Hotchner….Thank you ma'am…See you then."

Emily said, "Well you didn't bite her head off, so what's up?"

Hotch smiled and said, "Two weeks. Starting tomorrow."

Penelope said, "Oh thank God."

Derek said, "I hear you mama."

Rossi said, "I have a great way to spend two weeks with my lady."

Derek yelled, "Rossi."

Rossi shrugged and said, "She is moving to Virginia, more specifically with me."

Derek said, "I guess…Mom are you okay with all this?"

Fran said, "I really am son."

Derek said, "Well okay then. Rossi remember what I said."

Rossi laughed and said, "You didn't hear shit, so you don't know shit."

Both Derek busted out laughing. No else got it.

Des said, "Great now they have inside jokes. Good luck mom."

Fran said, "Des hush."

There was a knock at the door.

Fran said, "Oh yes that is Kevin. I forgot that I invited him. He said something about putting Penelope's systems they way he found them, or he would be wiped off the grid. Whatever that means."

JJ said, "Trust me. You do not want to know."

Fran said, "Joey go open the door."

Joey came back in the dinning room with Kevin in tow.

Derek said, "Hey Lynch. Thanks for everything you did."

Kevin straightened his glasses and said, "No problem. Penelope I am glad to see that you are safe."

Penelope said, "Thanks. Hey how did your proposal go. I noticed you never came to our BBQ."

Kevin smiled brightly and said, "She said yes. We also bought a little farm that we are going to spend our summers on, and I bought enough Nasonex and Claritin D to supply a hospital."

Frankie coughed the word, "Dork."

Fran smacked the back of his head.

Everyone laughed. Fran said, "Kevin eat."

Kevin said, "Thank you ma'am."

Literally everyone at the table shouted, "Mama Morgan."

Kevin said, "Oh..I uhh…sorry."

Derek said, "Lynch mom doesn't deal well with the work ma'am. Seriously eat up. It's getting late you guys need to head back to the hotel. Plus apparently tomorrow I get to help my mother pack up none of your business how many years worth of stuff in this house."

Sara said with a pout, "I am going to be the only Morgan left in Chicago."

Derek looked at Des and asked, "What is she talking about?"

Des sighed and said, "I have been accepted into the academy."

Derek returned the sigh and said, "Of course you are. Well you are more than welcomed to stay…..Spencer already offered didn't he?"

Des smiled and said, "Yep."

Derek looked at Spencer and said, "Pretty Boy I know where you live and I will hurt you."

Penelope said, "Derek what did I say about being a big boy." The entire room erupted in laughter.

Joey said, "Sara first of all you still have us."

Sara rolled her eyes and said, "Well now I feel better."

Frankie said, "Hey, hey…be nice. Plus I know you have a lot of single friends that would like a little Frankie magic."

Derek said, "Frankie what did I tell you ? Man settle the hell down."

Frankie said, "I suppose you are right. Hey Sara you got any friends with a nice, big ol'…"

Fran gasped and said, "Francis Patrick Murphy."

Frankie said, "What?! I was gonna say big heart."

Derek said, "Sure you were."

Everyone stayed up perhaps a little too late talking and having a great time.

**As always read and review!**

**Would it be really bad if I never ended this? **


	32. Chapter 32

Derek sat at the edge of the bed watching Penelope sleep. He was tired, but he couldn't shut off his mind. He thought all that had happened in the past few days, and it all seemed like he was never going to catch a break.

He roughly rubbed his hand over his face and stood up. He looked at the clock. He sighed when he saw the bright numbers. 4 a.m in the morning. Derek thought, "Might as well get up."

Derek finished making a fresh pot. He found the folded boxes in his mom's storage closet and started wrapping and packing things up. He didn't really feel like looking at his old memories this early in the morning, but the sooner they were done the sooner he could go home, and do nothing.

He intended to unplug his landline, take the battery out of cell phone and just chill. No outings, no Unsubs, no plans. Hell he would be fine curled around Penelope asleep for the next two weeks.

Derek started with all the photos in the house, because that would be the quietest place to start. He took the ones off the walls first. He looked at the photo of his father in his uniform. A young Derek Morgan used to love going down to the precinct with his father. His dad seemed so important, like a super hero. He placed tissue paper around the frame and carefully placed it into the box, along with countless graduation pictures, family reunion pictures, birthday parties, and anything else Francine Morgan could take a picture of.

God Derek had to laugh at his pictures from the 80's. He looked like he could be a back up dancer for Bobby Brown. His asymmetrical hair cut had been the worst thing in the world looking back, but back then it was the dopest thing in the world. That was also, much to his mother's anger he got his ears pierced. Derek thought, "What that was like mistake number 256."

Derek had promised Frankie and Joey that he would never let the holes in his ears close. He wondered what P would think seeing him with earrings.

Derek's fashion choices in the 90's weren't much better. A lot of baggy pants baggy shirts and Timberland hiking boots. At that point Fran thought she was going to lose her mind at the clothing choices of her son and nephews. She just didn't get it. She never thought Derek would be one to wear his pants so low his belt was almost around his knees. Derek just shook his head. His mom took all his mistakes in stride.

Once Derek started dressing like local thugs that's when the hell with Gordinsky started. Derek even told Gordinsky once, "Just because I look like a thug doesn't mean I am one."

Gordinsky had scoffed thrown Derek against a car and said, "Imagine how your father would feel if he saw you like this."

Derek replied, "But he's not here is he?"

That was the day Rodney had tried to recruit Derek for his gang. Derek told Rodney he wasn't become a member, but he would have Rodney's back if he needed it. Because of his association with Rodney he was getting into more and more trouble. Then the tattoos started and the girls in Rodney's gang were easy Derek was sinking fast.

Frankie, Derek, and Joey at one point weren't coming home at all, and when they did they were rarely sober. Fran had enough and gotten them straightened out. Fran told them she didn't give a damn how they dressed but they were not going to go through life like this.

Then all three boys started going to the youth center. Derek didn't even want to think about that all over again. He looked at the pictures clutched in his hands. It was from the day he graduated from the academy. He was standing tall in the photo and his mom, Des, and Sara were hanging off of him. Their smiles were one of pride. Joey was in the back making bunny ears. Derek begged his mom to leave the photo out.

Derek was almost done packing away the pictures. He'd even managed to get around Spencer without waking him up.

He carried the full box towards the front door. He looked around and thought, "What next?"

He went to the kitchen a poured another cup of coffee. He decided flatware. He started with all the plates they had accumulated over the years. Some of them were in a set, and others were mismatched. For instance his nephews plastics plates that had their own cupboard. He just tossed them in a box. No need to wrap them. Then there was his grandmother's set they kept in the China cabinet. He would let his mother deal with that. He was not about to break 200 year old china.

He started pulling these out and boxing them. Smiling at the sheer amount of coke glasses his mom use to collect.

Derek was lost in thought when he heard, "Hey handsome. What are you up to?"

Derek sighed and said, "Couldn't sleep so I got started packing. Am I being too loud?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Not at all. I guess I was missing all that in my bed."

Derek chuckled and said, "Baby go back to sleep."

Penelope said, "Nope. I wanna help. Got it." Penelope sat next to Derek on the floor, grabbed some empty newspaper and scooted an empty box closer to her.

Derek tilted Penelope's chin upwards and gave her kiss and said, "I got it boss."

They sat in silence for a while quietly wrapping more plates and glasses.

Derek looked at Penelope and asked, "What should we do about all these pots and pans?"

Rossi who was leaning against the doorframe said, "Toss em. I got plenty at my house."

Fran came up behind Rossi and said, "Now wait a minute I am keeping my mama's frying pan."

Rossi said, "But honey I have a frying pan."

Fran shot back, "David that pan can out fry anything your frou-frou pan ever could."

Penelope said, "Only with these two their first argument would be over a frying pan."

Rossi said, "Fran if it really means that much, bring it."

Fran smiled and said, "David it really does."

Derek said, "Well now that the great frying pan debate has been solved, what next?"

Fran said, "Why don't we go get breakfast since most of our kitchen has been packed away, and you and Penelope can start on your room."

Penelope purred and said, "So I get to see my man's hiding spots."

Des came in the kitchen and said, "Floorboard under the window, the Playboys are under his mattress."

Derek said, "Des what the hell."

Rossi laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

Derek grabbed Penelope's hand and headed upstairs. As soon as Penelope got to Derek's room she lifted a corner and said, "Yep still here."

Derek smacked the mattress back down and said, "Woman don't think I don't know where all your hiding spots are."

Penelope scoffed and said, "I don't have any."

Derek smirked and said, "Bottom drawer of the dresser all the way back to the left."

Penelope looked at the floor and said, "Oh."

Derek said, "Come on baby girl let's get started."

Penelope grabbed a box and started going through his closet.

"D not to pry but why do you have a hideous tangerine colored dress in your closet?"

"College prank gone weird."

Penelope cocked and eyebrow and said, "Please do explain. And for god sakes, are those shoulder pads?"

Derek laughed and said, "My fraternity decided to raid our sister sorority. My big brother in my frat made us do it in dresses because we were pledges. Be proud your man stole the most panties."

Penelope laughed and said, "Of course you did honey."

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "Do me a favor. Throw that thing away."

Penelope shoved the dress down to the bottom of the trash bag. Derek lifted the mattress and grabbed all the magazines out from under it and tossed them on the floor.

Penelope asked, "Box them or trash them?"

"Baby girl you seriously have to ask? Trash them."

Penelope raised her hands in mock surrender and said, "Far be it from me to deny you Miss December 1991."

Derek dropped the mattress and started tickling Penelope.

"Baby I can part with the stupid magazines."

Penelope through giggles said, "Okay, okay."

Derek then said, "You think this is bad, Frankie is the one with the collection of Hustlers."

Penelope said, "Okay enough. Let's get finished."

It took a few hours but they got Derek's room all packed up. He had taken down the mirror in his room and he had taken apart his dresser.

There was a knock on the door.

Derek opened it up and asked, "Hotch what are you doing here? I thought you guys were leaving."

Hotch said, "Well Haley's parents called and practically begged for one more day with Jack. I figured we could come by and help."

Penelope was taken aback by Hotch's appearance. He was wearing sweat pants and an old t shirt.

Hotch and Derek carried the boxes from Derek's room in just a few short trips.

Joey and Frankie showed up with a U-haul truck.

Joey and Frankie were arguing while they walked into Fran's home.

Frankie said, "Joey you are the worst driver ever. Never again."

Joey said, "Well that lady shouldn't have been standing in the street."

Frankie said, "And by street you mean the sidewalk?"

Fran said, "Hey you two. Thanks for getting the truck."

JJ and Emily were helping Fran pack odds and ends. Spencer was trying to untangle himself from the hammock that was in the back yard. Des ended up having to free him.

It took about a half of a day with all the people in the house to get the place packed up. Fran was standing around her empty home looking at all the old and new family she had in her life. She felt like she was closing one chapter and starting another.

Rossi quietly walked towards Fran and asked, "Is it hard to say goodbye?"

Fran shook her head and said, "Not really. For the most part it is just stuff. I will always have my memories. "

Rossi took her hand as they walked outside. Fran gave a hug to her nephews and willed herself not to cry.

Fran cupped each man's face and said, "You two call me if you need anything at all."

Frankie said, "Aunt Fran I am going to miss you. Think about how skinny I am going to get."

Fran chuckled and turned her attention to Joey. "The same goes for you too Joseph."

Joey gave Fran a huge hug. He didn't trust himself to speak.

Fran hadn't even noticed when she or Frankie, or Joey had started to cry silent tears.

Fran looked at the boys who were like her sons and said, "I promise I am just a phone call away."

Joey said, "I know it's we love you so much and we will miss you."

Fran said, "Well now you can focus on giving me grandbabies."

Joey looked at Derek and said, "Help."

Derek said, "Un-huh. It's your turn."

Once the SUVs were loaded and. Two were going to the airstrip to take the jet back, and one would be taking the passengers on a commercial flight.

Des stood outside with Spencer.

Spencer said, "It's going to be tough not to see you for a few weeks."

Des smiled and said, "I know, but six weeks isn't that long. I will be staying with Sara and sorting out all of the junk I have accumulated over the years."

Spencer took his key ring out and said, "Here I want you to have a key to my place now. Don't worry I keep a spare. Even if I am on a case, when you get your assignment I don't want you to wait another day to move in."

Des looped her arms around Spencer and said, "For you anything."

Des kissed Spencer soft and sweetly.

Penelope smiled from inside the SUV and Derek's jaw ticket.

Penelope looked over at Derek and said, "Big boy pants."

Derek huffed and said, "Fine."

Once Fran's placed was locked, she took one last look around. She wrapped her arms around her and sighed. She looked up to the sky whispered, "Thank you."

She got in Rossi's rental and they headed for the airport. Fran was ready to start a new life.

**As always read and review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Penelope and Derek were tired. They were so tired Derek more or less just dragged their luggage into the home and pushed it against the closest wall.

Penelope would have laughed if laughter didn't require movement of any kind.

Derek set the alarm and said, "I don't think I can stand up any longer. Can we please go to bed?"

Penelope said, "With pleasure."

While they were getting ready for bed Derek asked, "How mad would you be if we made no plans for this week?"

Then he literally unplugged his house phone.

Penelope chuckled and said, "D you better leave your cell phone on or your mother will come over here."

Derek said, "Shit I forgot now she only lives 20 minutes away."

Penelope grabbed her go bag and went in the bathroom to change.

Derek said, "Baby you can change out here, it's not like I haven't seen you naked."

Penelope stuck her head out of the bathroom and said, "And we know what happens when you do, so no." She shut the bathroom door again.

Derek shucked his clothes only left in boxers, flopped stomach down on the bed. He sighed in happiness.

Derek hadn't even realized he was talking to his bed. "I have really missed you."

Penelope came out of the bathroom shaking her head.

Penelope chuckled and said, "Handsome you have lost it."

Without looking up, Derek said, "Baby girl I told you I was tired."

Penelope rubbed moisturizer on her face and climbed in next to Derek.

Derek lifted his head and said, "Damn number 19 you look good in my jersey. I bet you took them all huh?"

Penelope grinned and said, "Sure did. Now about this sleep."

Derek whined and said, "Now I don't wanna go to bed."

Penelope glared at Derek and said, "Morgan we are both about to pass out, and you were talking to our bed. Wish me a goodnight, and if you do what I say you will get a good morning, or whenever we wake up."

Derek huffed and said, "Fine."

Derek was too tired to fight. It had taken him all of three minutes to fall asleep, which was unheard of in his world.

Derek woke up alone, and it was dark. He felt a little like he was drunk. He figured he must have had too much sleep.

He sat up and ran his hand over his face trying to shake the zombie like state he was in. He stood up opened one of his blinds and was almost blinded by the sun. He looked over at the clock and realized it was 3 in the afternoon.

Derek padded into the kitchen to see Penelope smile up at him and say, "Well there is sleeping beauty."

Derek chuckled and said, "Silly girl."

Next thing Derek knew he was being tackled by a giant ball of fur. Clooney jumped all over Derek.

Derek smiled and asked, "Baby how did Clooney get here?"

Penelope smiled and replied, "I couldn't leave my other big baby a minute longer so I went and picked him up."

Derek hugged Penelope and said, "Thank you princess."

Derek headed outside with Clooney. They ran around. Derek and Clooney looked like a kid with his puppy, instead of a grown ass man and his five year old dog.

True to his word for an entire week Derek and Penelope didn't do anything but sit around. It was started to drive Penelope crazy. They had watched countless DVDs, played ball with Clooney, and watched the grass grow.

Penelope had enough. She snatched the remote from Derek and said, "We have got to get out of this house. I don't care what we do, just please."

Derek said, "Baby if you wanted to leave sooner, why didn't you say something?"

Penelope sighed and said, "You seemed so peaceful. At first I just wanted to relax but….this is nuts."

Derek thought for a moment and said, "I want you to get dolled up tonight."

Penelope said, "Where are we going?"

Derek said, "To none ya…"

Penelope asked, "Where?"

Derek chuckled and said, "None ya business. Just be ready by…umm….8."

Penelope shook her head, handed Derek the remote back and snuggled in next to him. They had a couple of hours.

Penelope was applying the last swipe of lip gloss trying to figure out where in the hell they were going.

Derek wouldn't tell them where they were going no matter how much Penelope begged. It was common knowledge that Penelope Garcia hated surprises just as much as she hated change.

Derek was in one of his guest rooms getting dressed.

Derek's phone rang.

Automatically Derek answered, "Morgan."

He heard a familiar voice chuckle on the phone, "That is no way to greet your pops."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "Rossi could you help me or not?"

Rossi replied, "Of course I could, and did. You are expected at Dolce by 9:30."

Derek let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks man. I appreciate it."

Rossi said, "No problem kid, you would think I could get a reservation at my own damn restaurant."

Derek laughed and said, "Man that is screwed up."

Rossi in a sing song manner said, "I aint complainin about being busy."

"I hear ya man. Thanks again for doing this. I'll drop Clooney off too."

Rossi snorted and said, "Yeah well Fran told me I didn't have a choice in the matter."

Derek coughed out the word, "Whipped."

Rossi snorted and said, "Takes one to know one."

Derek said, "Rossi I am not whipped."

"Rossi replied, "Oh really. Who was the one that said they were unplugging their phones and staying in?"

Derek huffed and said, "Whatever man. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Rossi said, "We better be. I will not be stuck in a house full of women planning a wedding."

Derek shuddered at the thought. Fran, JJ, Emily, and Penelope were beginning to plan for the up and coming Morgan nuptials. Derek had a feeling his mother was going to go totally overboard.

Derek said, "Yeah Hotch is bringing Jack, and Will is bringing Henry. I figured we could do an early lunch and teach the boys to fish, maybe toss a few beers back."

Rossi laughed and said, "Derek do you hear yourself. You are willingly ready to hang out with kids."

Derek said, "Your point being?"

Rossi said, "When I met you, you referred your "dates" as honeys. Let's see there was Stacey the Halloween honey, then there was Sheila…. she was your Thanksgiving honey, not to mention Mandy the Christmas-…."

Derek said, "Hey, hey man I get it. I have changed. And I'm glad I did. Now can we end this after school special moment?"

Rossi barked out a laugh and said, "Yeah. See you tomorrow."

Morgan and Rossi ended their call. Derek placed his father's cufflinks on and headed out to find where his baby girl was hiding.

Derek heard Penelope whistling some David Bowe song he didn't recognize.

Derek strode into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks.

Penelope was sipping a cup of tea one toe tapping in between humming.

Derek's eyebrows shot up and asked, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Penelope tilted her head and asked, "Derek what are you talking about?"

Derek exasperatedly said, "This." Then began gestured wildly at Penelope's dress.

Penelope chuckled and said, "Oh this. Well you said get dressed up, and I have never worn it before."

Penelope's dress was 40's style mock mini dress. It was Navy blue with white polka dots pin up style. It has short sleeves. The top was cut dangerously low.

"Hot stuff say something."

"I…I…Wow…"

Penelope smirked hard. This fool standing in front of her couldn't form words.

Derek came back to his senses and said, "Alright hot stuff lets go."

Penelope giggled as Derek helped her into her bolero jacket.

Derek pulled up to valet parking. He left his truck running as the attendant made his way towards the large vehicle.

Derek jogged around to the other side and helped Penelope out. They made their way into the restaurant.

Penelope looked at Derek and asked, "How in the world did you get a reservation? JJ and Will have been trying for months."

Derek shrugged and said, "I know the owner."

Penelope left it at that. A Hostess who openly eyed Derek up and down said, "Please come with me."

Penelope shot Derek a look that said I am hormonal and pregnant. He just chuckled and guided Penelope through the busy restaurant.

This did not go unnoticed by the hostess. She through a tight lipped smile said, "The owner has requested the back room for you."

Derek simply nodded. Once through the back of the restaurant and through two glass double doors the couple was seated.

There were very few couples in the back. The furniture was dark and rich. There was a glowing fire place, and even a piano player tucked in a corner softly playing.

Unlike the tables in the front of the restaurant, these were almost devoid of a center piece except for small candles.

The hostess looked at Derek and said, "A waiter or waitress should be with you shortly."

The hostess once again looked from Derek to Penelope and back before saying, "Is there anything else I can get you."

Derek smiled and said, "I'm good." Then he looked at Penelope and said, "Sweetheart do you need anything?"

Penelope smiled brightly at the hostess and said, "No thank you."

The hostess nodded and left, shaking her head.

Derek reached for Penelope's hand and said, "Baby girl I am glad we left the house."

Penelope said, "Well thank you for humoring me, but I wasn't expecting this. So who is the owner?"

He smiled back at her and said, "Nu-uh princess, my secret."

Penelope huffed and said, "Fine."

After small talk a waiter brought over a wine menu. He smiled brightly at Penelope and Derek.

The waiter went over the wine list. Derek chose a white, and Penelope settled for a large bottle of imported water.

The waiter nodded and focused most of his attention on Penelope. Well mostly Penelope's cleavage.

Derek had to fight the urge to cover her with his jacket.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "See it's not fun when somewhere stares at your significant other."

Derek snorted and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Derek I might not be a profiler, but I saw you reach for your jacket. Are you cold?"

Derek replied, "No P I'm not cold." Derek sighed and said, "Fine you busted me."

Penelope leaned forward and patted Derek's hand.

"Do that again P and we are leaving."

Derek shifted in his seat, all he could think was thank god for boxer briefs.

After a wonderful dinner and a little dancing, Derek noticed Penelope starting to get tired.

Derek stood up from the table, held his hand out and helped Penelope to stand up. He wrapped his arm around her as they made their way out of the restaurant .

Once in the SUV Penelope leaned over and rested her head on Derek's shoulder. She was beat, between the dancing and the baby she was truly worn out.

At a red light Derek placed a soft kiss to Penelope's hair and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but think how lucky he truly was.

Once they got home Derek carried her to bed. It took some time to wake her up but she finally got out of her dress and heels.

Derek did a final walk around the house to make sure the house was secure. Once that was done he shucked his clothes and crawled in behind Penelope.

Penelope moved closer to Derek and faintly said, "Tell Rossi I said thank you."

Derek's chest rumbled with laughter when he asked, "How did you know?"

Penelope sighed in bliss as Derek made soothing circles on her lower back and said, "Oracle remember."

Derek snuggled in closer and they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Well I might finally be over my writer's block.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I don't think I will ever end this story.. lol. So I need to start updating my other ones. I bet they feel neglected.**

**As always read and review, I also take questions and concerns. :) **


	34. Chapter 34

Penelope woke up the next morning feeling absolutely loved. After the week they had in Chicago she really missed spending time with Derek. After their lazy week, the date Derek planned was perfect.

Derek had his hand placed possessively around her stomach, as if he was warding off any evil to his unborn child. Penelope smiled at the thought.

She turned her body so she could look at the man that gave his heart so freely to her. She tenderly caressed his face. Derek sighed in his sleep. He turned so he was on his back unconsciously tucking Penelope into his side.

She smiled against his neck as she heard his breathing even out again.

She wanted to thank Derek for all that he did for her last night. With the knowledge that Derek's body solely belonged to her made Penelope feel powerful and sexy, so she thought of the perfect way to say thank you.

Penelope wiggled out of Derek's embrace. She started laying hot open mouth kissed on Derek's neck. She slowly kissed her way down his body. By the time she got to his well toned stomach Derek had woken up groggy.

Derek's voice was an octave lower than usual. His voice was a combination of silk and gravel.

"Baby girl what are you doing?"

Penelope lifted her head and said, "Saying thank you."

Derek said, "You don't have to….God your mouth is wicked."

Derek felt Penelope smirk against his thigh.

After finally dragging themselves out of bed, and into a very satisfying shower, they started to get ready for the day.

Derek was zipping up his khaki cargo shorts when he asked, "So what are you ladies doing today?"

Penelope was sliding her foot into her Mary Jane high heels when she replied, "We are going to start planning for the wedding. I think I need to decide if I want to be Mrs. Morgan before or after the baby is born."

Derek replied, "I would prefer sooner rather than later."

Penelope smiled and said, "I agree. So you and the boys are going fishing?"

Derek said, "Sure am Momma. Don't worry we plan on throwin' back what we catch."

Penelope wrinkled her nose and said, "Poor lil fishies."

Derek chuckled and said, "Be glad I talked Rossi out of hunting. I think JJ would have a cow if we took Henry to do that."

Derek packed his SUV with a cooler, his dad's tackle box, and two fishing poles. One of the poles was for Will. Apparently there had been an incident where Henry accidently hooked the side of Will's lip with a fishing pole. Since then fishing poles were banned for the LaMontagne garage.

Next Derek helped Penelope into his large ride, and handed her, her personal laptop. Finally Derek called for Clooney to hop in.

Once they were outside of Rossi's home Derek said, "I still can't believe my mom and Rossi are a thing. It's still so weird for me."

Penelope caressed his arm and said, "I know angel fish, but you are handling it much better."

Once Derek got the car unpacked he walked into Rossi's home. Penelope kissed Derek as they parted ways. Derek headed towards the back of the palatial estate, and Penelope made her way towards the kitchen to see Fran.

Penelope was amazed at the amount of wedding magazines and brochures Fran had spread out in front of her on the imported Italian marble counter top.

Penelope smiled and said, "I see someone is excited." Penelope placed her laptop down on the small space that wasn't covered.

Fran looked up and said, "Sweetheart I didn't think this day would come, so if I go overboard let be know."

Penelope said, "Who am I to stop you."

Before Fran could retort JJ and Emily walked into the kitchen.

JJ said, "Wow Fran looks like you got a jump on us."

Fran said, "Okay, fine I am a little excited. Plus you'll see when Henry gets married."

JJ said, "Thank goodness I have a while to worry about that. Anyway Emily will be planning Jack's wedding before I plan Henry's."

Emily looked at JJ like she had grown three heads. "What do you mean I will be planning Jack's wedding?"

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "Gumdrop if you think we bought that we are just going to date nonsense you are crazy."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Just because you and Morgan are getting hitched doesn't mean everyone is."

Just then Hotch came into the kitchen. He put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "I was ordered by the men to get beer."

Hotch leaned over and kissed Emily before loading a cooler down with beer.

Penelope mouthed, "And you were saying?"

Emily blushed and said, "Uh have fun."

Hotch nodded at his blushing girlfriend and left the kitchen. He did not want to be around when the interrogation started.

As soon as Hotch left JJ rolled her eyes and said, "Just dating my ass. So have you and Hotch started having slumber parties?"

A normally serious Emily blushed almost purple.

Fran said, "Come on guys leave her alone." Fran took a sip of her wine and continued. "Plus we want her drunk so she can spill all the details."

JJ laughed and said, "I like the way you think."

JJ walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine, and a bottle of water for Penelope.

JJ said, "P I am sorry you can't drink with us."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Normally I would hate you right now, but I have a good reason not to drink, so I am okay."

The ladies started pouring through the magazines, and Penelope looked up some wedding planners.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "I think you should go ahead and choose your colors."

Penelope quickly said, "I want black and red."

Emily asked, "Why black and red?"

Penelope replied, "I don't know, they just seem right."

A tipsy JJ said, " I know why?"

Fran looked at JJ and asked, "Why?"

JJ hiccupped and said, "Cause one time Derek did this thing with a red rose and…"

Penelope clamped her hand over JJ's mouth and said, "Never you mind."

Fran rolled her eyes and said, "Good grief even David and I are not that bad."

Emily burped and said, "So how is our Italian wonder?"

Fran got a dreamy look in her eye and said, "Amazing. I mean it's been a long time for me so I wasn't sure what to expect. He indeed is an Italian Stallion."

Penelope laughed and said, "So Prentiss how is our fearless leader, since we are on the subject."

Emily took a huge gulp of wine and said, "Man fucks like he is on a mission."

JJ, Fran and, Penelope howled with laughter.

Emily sobered a little and said, "Shit did I just say that out loud?"

Fran said, "You sure did sweetheart. It's okay we are all grownups."

Just then Reid came into the kitchen. He smilled at the obviously drunk women and Penelope who was sipping water in a wine glass.

JJ slurred, "Hey Spence."

Reid chuckled and said, "Hi ladies. Des will be here in a second."

Fran smiled at her daughter and said, "Well speak of the devil."

Des asked, "Alright who gave mama wine?"

Fran was leaning a little to the side when she said, "Listen here young lady, I can have a glass or 5 of wine."

Des replied, "Well I'm in." She kissed Spencer and pushed him out of the kitchen.

Des downed a entire glass. Fran raised her eyebrow.

Des laughed and said, "I'm catching up."

After a few more glasses down Des, JJ asked, "So Des how is Spencer?"

Des shrugged and saud, "He's great."

Emily who was slightly swaying said, "That's not what we meant."

Des asked, "Was did you mean?"

JJ said, "Well Rossi is a stallion, Derek is a kinky bastard, Hotch screws like he is being chased by hounds, and don't get me started on Will's freaky ass."

Des blushed and said, "Ohhh, you mean- Well it took me a while but Spencer ain't as innocent as you think."

Emily leaned closer to Des and said, "Do tell?"

All Des said was, "Handcuffs."

Everyone in the kitchen at that point was laughing so hard they had tears come out of their eyes.

Penelope sighed, she knew she wasn't going to accomplish anything but she was okay with that. She was starting to get a little tired.

JJ said, "I think I need a nap."

Fran looked at all the empty wine bottles and said, "That's not a bad idea. I'm a little light headed."

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Guys its two in the afternoon."

At this point Emily was really leaning on the counter. Fran looked about three sheets to the wind, JJ had to fight the urge to just sleep on the floor, and Des couldn't suppress the yawns anymore.

Fran said, "Up we go girls, we can take a nap in the den. There is plenty of room for all of us to stretch out."

And that is how the men and boys found them, snoring loudly and wreaking of wine.

**So I found my muse and kicked her ass for leaving. **

**Next chapter will be the guys fishing trip, as always read and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

I want to start off by saying thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my story. I cringe every time I find my spelling mistakes. Yes I am aware they are there and I am currently hunting down a beta reader. I have decided that as long as I have something to add, I don't plan on stopping this story, well to be honest I have no idea where to end it. I am thinking I could stretch this out through a couple weddings, a few babies, and lord knows what else I come up with. With that said, its time I stopped neglecting my other stories. If those stories were kids I would call the authorities on myself. Anywho I want to say thanks to_**: Jenny Crum, Nimue68, Kimd33 DMfANATIC90, ReadtoRelax, Gemini-Victoria, ilovetowriteSMP, Lenika08, ilovetorun, Dustyfog416,Shortstakk7932, crystal2817, PRINCESSNIA, WolfMoon20045, Running-Wild22, sazzieazzie, Alliecattie3, aquaiaimp, Twi-Hard223, RangeBabe1227, doralupin86, Leigh59, jevans47403, stuffoflegends, kmn1829,MoonInLove07, and anyone who reviewed signed in as guest.**_ Seriously without your reviews I would have quit writing this story 20 chapters ago. Alright enough of the mush, on with the show!

Reid hauled ass out of Rossi's mansion.

Derek poked Spencer in the ribs with his elbow and asked, "Pretty Boy you okay? It looks like you seen a ghost."

Spencer looked at Derek shell shocked. Spencer muttered," I heard something I can't unheard."

Derek chuckled and said, "Out with it Spencer. It couldn't have been that bad?"

Spencer looked at Derek and said, "Oh no, I guarantee it's that bad."

Derek was totally confused, "Reid throw me a bone here. What are you talking about?"

Spencer shuffled his feet and jammed his hands into his pockets. "I-I-I heard the girls talking."

Derek cocked and eyebrow and asked, "So?"

Spencer started pacing, and his arms were flailing, "So, so…Is that all you have to say?"

Derek was getting frustrated. He was hoping Spencer would just spit it out. "Kid just tell me what you heard?"

Spencer dug the toe of his shoe into the soft ground near the lake. "Derek drop it. I shouldn't have said anything."

Derek scoffed and said, "Oh hell no. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Just tell me and you will see."

Rossi was crouched down showing Jack and Henry how to place a worm on the hooks. Jack was taking his task very seriously, but young Henry had more fun digging for them, so naturally uncle Rossi handed the boy a hand shovel and told him to have fun. Henry promised to find all the "bestest" worms.

Hotch and Will were setting up chairs around the river bank and trying to avoid getting splashed by Mudgy and Clooney who had immediately found ducks to torture.

Everyone was quite busy with their tasks, but was abruptly interrupted when Derek roared out a laugh and Spencer had managed to turn an odd shade of plum.

Derek loudly asked, "Prentiss said what about Hotch?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and said, "Morgan I am not going to repeat what she said."

Hotch came jogging over asking, "Is everything okay. Morgan you scared the hell out of me."

Derek said, "It's nothing boss man."

Spencer looked pointedly at Derek and said, "Well I heard what JJ said Garcia said about you too."

"What did JJ say about me?"

Reid replied quietly, "Something along the lines of you being a kinky bastard."

That is when Derek completely lost it. He took one look at his confused boss and couldn't hold the belly laugh any longer.

Hotch looked from Derek to Spencer and back.

Hotch crossed his arms at his chest and said, "Someone tell me why the hell Morgan is laughing so hard, and you look like you are about to pass out?"

Morgan through chuckles said, "Apparently the girls were talking about out prowess."

Hotch's expressive eyebrows raised, "What did Prentiss say about me?"

Reid squeaked out, "Sir with all due respect as your subordinate…."

Hotch gruffly said, "Spencer tell me what Prentiss said. That is a direct order."

Spencer looked towards Derek for help.

Derek took mercy on his young friend.

Derek placed a hand on Hotch's shoulder and said, "Apparently Prentiss likes the way you get down."

Aaron took one look at Reid's face and burst out laughing, which got Morgan laughing all over again.

Rossi stayed with the kids because he knew by the look on Reid's face and the way Morgan and Hotch were laughing, that whatever they were talking about was not for young ears.

Will jogged over to check on Rossi when he drawled, "What are they laughing about?"

Rossi said, "Kid whatever it is, it can't be good."

Will said, "I am gonna find out what is going on."

Will walked over to the small group forming and asked, "What the hell is going on."

Derek replied, "Ask Reid."

Spencer shot Derek a glare.

Spencer took a deep breath and said, "I overheard the girls talking."

Will asked, "About what?"

Hotch replied, "Ummmm, how we are in bed."

Will smirked and said, "I can only guess what the hell JJ said."

Derek said, "According to boy genius Garcia told JJ about the thing with the rose."

Will asked, "What thing with a rose?"

Derek said, "Don't worry about it."

Hotch said, "And apparently the title Italian Stallion belongs to Rossi."

Derek said, "Man gross."

Hotch just shrugged and said, "Apparently I am on a mission, and Will…you my friend are a freak."

Derek said, "Now that is out of the way….see Spencer I told you it wasn't that bad."

Spencer replied, "Not everyone enjoys talking about their sex life."

Derek pointed towards Rossi's house and said, "You better not, that is my sister in there."

Spencer wisely stayed quiet.

Rossi came over with Jack and Henry in tow and said, "Alright I think we are ready to do this. I got the ball game playing on the radio, we got beer, and juice, let's get this party started.

Each man sat in a wooden outdoor recliner, beer in one hand and fishing pole in the other. Henry was sitting in a smaller chair in between Will and Derek, and Jack was sitting in between Hotch and Rossi. Spencer was in the chair that was in the middle. It was strategic seating on his part. He never really got to go fishing with his dad, and he was a little afraid of actually catching a fish.

After a few hours Will looked over at Derek and said, "I think this is the longest Henry has ever sat down."

Henry smiled and said, "Daddy I just like you."

Will smiled back and said, "Yes you are big guy."

Derek smiled at the small scene. He couldn't wait to his son or daughter fishing.

Clooney walked over to Derek and laid down next to him, and Mudgy sought out Rossi. The picture the men, boys, and dogs presented was of peacefulness.

Rossi said to Hotch, "They are not biting at all today."

Hotch said, "Yeah but, I would rather be out here, than in that kitchen."

Rossi smiled and said, "Damn straight."

Jack held out his hand and said, "That will be twenty dollars please."

Rossi scoffed and asked, "What for?"

Jack said, "Uncle Rossi you said a bad word, and at home we have a swear jar. When Aunt Emily comes to visit she just hands me a hundred dollar bill and apologizes."

Rossi couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Rossi reached in his pocket and handed Jack a fifty and asked, "What does this get me?"

Jack replied, "Two D words and one S word."

Rossi nodded and said, "Good to know."

Jack then stood up and said, "I'm bored can Henry and me find more worms?"

Hotch nodded and said, "Sure but stay where we can see you please."

Jack replied, "Okay daddy."

Henry and Jack took off with their buckets in search of worms.

Derek looked at Hotch and asked, "So you and Emily getting serious huh?"

Hotch smiled and said, "You could say that. We really did just try dating at first."

Derek sat up in his chair and asked, "What changed?"

Will leaned over and said, "Probably about the time he saw her naked."

Rossi, Hotch, Derek, and Will chuckled, and Reid scowled. He did not want to talk about sex again.

Derek nudged Spencer and said, "Hey kid loosen up. This is just locker room talk."

Spencer shyly said, "I never really did that either. Being younger than everyone in high school meant that I got the hell out of the locker room after gym. Plus I wouldn't have known what they were talking about anyway."

Rossi stretched and said, "Kid it is time you learned. However considering that I am not dating Morgan's mom and you are dating his sister, for your own health I would be careful what you say."

Spencer nodded and said, "Oh. If you don't mind I would rather listen."

Rossi nudge Hotch and said, "You never did tell us when you got serious."

Hotch said, "Will was right. I didn't want to rush it but, damn it I am just a man. And don't even think of telling me none of you thought about it with Prentiss."

Rossi said, "Guilty."

Derek said, "Yeah I thought about it when she first joined."

Will said, "I'd climb that tree."

Reid mumbled.

Derek smirked and asked, "What was that?"

Spencer sighed and said, "Yeah I guess when she first joined I did too."

Hotch asked in general, "Why did none of you ask her out?"

Will laughed and said, "Because my wife would kill me."

Derek said, "I don't date chicks with guns first off, and second we would have killed each other at some point. Plus I have always loved my baby girl."

Rossi rolled his eyes and said, "Well isn't that sweet, but to be honest I thought she wouldn't go for a much older guy, that and she is kind of violent. You saw what she did to that perp last month. Scared the shit out of me."

Will asked, "What did she do?"

Derek with a shudder said, "She saw the suspect on the ground. Guy was a sick son of a bitch. He was raping women because he was convinced he was in a relationship with them. I mean this asshole was brutal. So anyway, Prentiss tackles him, while he is on the ground she gets in his face, points the gun towards his dick and whispers, _I should shoot your balls off._"

Every single one of them shuddered.

Will was wide eyed and said, "Man fuck that. Hotch that is all yours."

Hotch said, "Now imagine that in the bed room."

Rossi clapped Hotch on the back and said, "Argument won."

Will pulled his sunglasses off of his head and slid them over his eyes when he asked, "So what about JJ? Any of you think about it?"

Spencer cleared his throat and said, "Once we went on a date. Or at least I think it was a date. Frankly I am not sure."

Will laughed and said, "If you gotta ask then no."

Rossi said, "I'm not gonna lie, JJ is a pretty girl. And trust me women in the bureau 20 years ago did not look like our BAU girls."

Hotch said, "JJ is hard not to care about. She is really sweet, sometimes with this childish bunch she is kind of like my work wife."

Derek scoffed and said, "We don't need parents."

Hotch said, "The hell you don't. How often does JJ have to tell you two morons to behave?"

Derek said, "Point taken dad."

Will said, "Morgan I already know you thought about it."

Derek said, "Straight up guilty on that one. I remember the day she started I was like damn who is the honey? After a two minute conversation with her I realized two things, she too carries a gun, and she gave off the sister vibe. Plus you know the whole I love Garcia thing."

Spencer looked at Derek and said, "Yeah you two seem like brother and sister sometimes."

Hotch said, "And that is why Garcia is a miracle worker."

Derek looked at Hotch and said, "Man I am not that bad."

Rossi chuckled and said, "Garcia is the only one that can put you in your place when need be."

Derek said, "I am not the only one that lets her get away with murder."

Hotch said, "I guess we all pretty much let Garcia do whatever the hell she wants. I think Strauss at one point was a little afraid of her after she saw how fast Penelope could dig up dirt on people."

Will said, "Tell me about it. One time someone tried to hack into my bank account, after giving Penelope my account number, she caught whoever was doing it, and she said she was going to cyber kill them. I don't know what that means, but she was so furious she scared the shit out of me."

Derek said, "You know what I'm going to ask."

Hotch said, "Yep."

Followed by Will and Hotch.

Spencer looked at Derek and said, "I have been staring at Garcia's boobs for over 7 years now."

Derek stood up and asked, "Reid what did you just say?"

Spencer said, "I thought we were doing locker room…."

Derek busted out laughing and said, "I'm just fuckin with you. Let's go see what our women folk are doing."

Hotch replied, "Good idea. Come on Jack lets head inside and get you cleaned up."

Will scooped up Henry and said, "Boy you are a mess, Come on now let's get you washed up and a snack."

Everyone took their shoes off before entering the house, considering they were covered in mud.

They all in a processional went to the kitchen and noticed it empty.

Rossi asked, "Where they could be."

Derek said, "Hush. Do you hear that?"

Hotch said, "It sounds like…..snoring."

They took off and followed the sounds. They walked into Rossi's den and started laughing.

Henry said, "Mama sleepy."

Will covered Henry's ears and said, "Jack earmuffs."

Jack covered his ears and Rossi said, "Our lovely ladies sans Garcia are plastered."

Rossi laughed quietly and said, "My lady love is clutching a bottle of red wine."

Will whispered, "JJ is clutching that beer like it's the last one on this earth."

Rossi whispered, "Let's go make lunch and let them sleep."

Derek whispered back, "Good idea."

**So whatcha think? I had male perspective for certain portions of this chapter I think you can guess which parts. I just had to ask my guy best friend what he thought of the BAU ladies, and what he says was incorporated in their conversation.**

**As always read and review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Penelope woke up to surround sound snoring. She had to chuckle at her friends' predicament. Fran's mouth hung open letting out loud bursts of snores. JJ who seemed to have lost her unopened beer in the couch was whistling out of her nose, and Des who shared the opposite end of the couch with JJ was snorting in her sleep. Emily had a bad habit of mumbling in her sleep.

Penelope sat all the way up wiping the sleep from her eyes, and locating her glasses on the mahogany end table. She wiped her mouth and went in search of Derek.

Penelope walked into the kitchen and saw all of her favorite men, in some stage of cooking. Rossi was rolling pizza dough trying to explain the consistency of a good pie crust. Reid was carefully chopping veggies. Hotch was scrambling sausage and Derek was carefully watching the sauce. Will was busy making sure the boys stayed safe.

Derek turned a little and said, "There's my girl."

Penelope walked towards Derek, and he held out a wooden spoon covered in the sauce that he was simmering.

He slid the spoon in her mouth and Penelope groaned in appreciation. Derek smiled and asked, "So does my baby girl approve?"

Penelope winked and said, "This is so tasty." She rubbed her belly and said, "I think baby Morgan agrees."

Derek's eyes flashed with love as he kissed her cheek, mindful of the little eyes in the room.

Henry and Jack had fun rolling their own small balls of dough. Their uncle Dave said they could make any pizza they wanted.

Henry tried to eat the raw dough but Hotch caught him in time. Hotch said, "Henry you need to wait til it cooks." Henry pouted not, knowing Hotch was immune to puppy dog eyes. Hotch chuckled and handed Henry a few grapes Rossi had on his counter.

Rossi looked at Penelope and said, "Kitten have a seat. Lunch will be ready shortly."

Penelope sighed. She wasn't known for just relaxing but she tried. She saw Reid almost lose a finger to chopping vegetables and jumped up.

Garcia smiled and said, "Spencer maybe I should-"

Reid smiled back and said, "I'll be fine. I just got ahead of myself."

Will pulled Penelope's chair out and said, "Sit."

She complied. Once the pizzas were in the oven Jack and Henry sat next to her. Jack loved being around his aunt Penelope, and Henry was delighted he could crawl in her lap as the three watched SpongeBob Squarepants.

Will, David, Hotch and Spencer went into the den to wake up their lady loves. Will gently shook JJ awake and said, "Hey Chere. Baby you gotta get up and eat."

JJ smiled and said, "Hey my ragin' Cajun." Will chuckled and helped her to stand up.

Reid kissed Des' forehead and said, "Des wake up for me." Des looked up at Spencer.

Spencer said, "We need to get you fed. Up you go." Spencer tugged Des to her feet.

Rossi rubbed Fran's back and said, "Hey bella open those pretty brown eyes for me."

Fran smiled and drug Rossi down for a kiss. Rossi had never been so thankful to be out of Derek's sight.

Hotch looked over at Emily. He knew he was the only one risking permanent harm waking her up. He whispered, "Prentiss wake up for me."

Emily snorted and quickly sat up. Hotch chuckled at how cute and disheveled she looked.

Penelope smiled when she saw her drunk partners in crime come into the kitchen. The women all sat down in a daze.

JJ smiled at Henry and asked, "What are you drawing?"

Henry said, "It's a picture of us fishing."

Sure enough JJ could see Derek, Hotch, Rossi, Will, and Reid and both Clooney and Mudgy.

JJ said, "This is very good. I think we should put it on our fridge."

Henry frowned and said, "No mama. It's for uncle Rossi."

JJ smiled and said, "Well excuse me."

Rossi immediately took Henry's picture and placed it on his sub zero fridge.

Rossi smiled and said, "Perfect."

Penelope looked at Derek, who just nodded.

Penelope said, "Rossi I need to talk to you."

Rossi's eyebrows furrowed. He wasn't sure what he had done this time, but whatever it was he would apologize and order flowers.

Penelope stood up and walked with Rossi out his back door leading to his courtyard. Penelope looked at the immaculate garden and said, "Rossi loose the look, you aren't in trouble."

Penelope saw David take a breath of relief. He then asked, "Well what is on your mind?"

Penelope smiled and held her stomach softly with one hand and said, "Derek and I want you to officially be this little one's grandfather.

David whipped his head around and asked, "Are you sure?"

Derek came up behind Penelope and said, "We are sure."

Rossi was speechless. He never thought he would get a chance to have such an honor bestowed upon him.

Penelope said, "Please say something."

Rossi hugged Penelope and said, "That would make this old man very happy."

Derek clapped Rossi on the back and said, 'Other than my dad I wouldn't want anyone else."

Penelope who was on the verge of tears said, "Enough please. I think we should have lunch,"

Both men nodded their agreement and walked into the house and back into the kitchen.

Fran was nursing a glass of wine saying, "I feel like hell."

JJ said, "I second that."

Emily said, "Third."

Des didn't say anything. She was trying to not raid Rossi's fridge for all its worth.

Rossi's oven dinged.

Will grabbed some plates, and Rossi took the pizza's out of the oven.

Des looked at the sausage and mushroom and had to fight the urge to push Spencer out of the way.

Rossi's kitchen smelled like heaven. It smelled of basil, and thyme, garlic, bell peppers, spicy summer sausage, and everything else wonderful you could place on a pizza.

Rossi shooed everyone to his and Fran's dining room. Hotch volunteered to help serve everyone.

Once the pizzas were sliced and large glasses of water were given to the ladies, everyone dove in.

Four very hungry women groaned their approval.

JJ with a mouth full of pizza said, "This is the best."

Henry smiled brightly and said, "Me and Jack made that one."

JJ went back for slice after slice, realizing that her son and Jack had no idea when to say no to sauce and it was perfect.

Once everyone was full they helped clean up. Hotch and JJ's phone simultaneously chimed.

JJ grimaced as she saw the details sent to her of a new case. Hotch sighed in regret as he looked at his son.

Jack said, "I know daddy. You go be Superman."

Hotch raised an eyebrow and asked, "Superman?"

Jack said, "Yeah you are superman, Uncle Reid is like Spiderman cause' he is real smart. Aunt Emily is Wonder Woman, Aunt JJ is like Superwoman, Aunt P is like Sailor Moon_ {Well she showed me a clip and it was the best_}, Uncle Derek is like Blade, and uncle Rossi is like the beast from X-men. Ooooh and uncle Will is like the Hulk, cause when he gets mad at the bad guy he gets scary."

Henry smiled and nodded his agreement.

Des said, "You know I am going to be just like your daddy too. I am going to the place where they teach you how to get the bad guy."

Without missing a beat Jack said, "I bet you'll be cool like Batgirl or Storm."

Hotch sighed and said, "Guys this is bad. We need to get down to the B.A.U. Garcia are you up to work?"

Penelope smiled and said, "Sure am."

Will said, "I don't have to be down to the station until tomorrow, I can drop Jack off with Jessica. You guys get going."

With a heavy heart and more family time cut short, the members of the BAU were on their way to fight justice once again.

**This chapter went weird for me. **

**Anyway please read and review! More to come soon as I take a nap.. lol**


	37. Chapter 37

Derek angrily thought one thing, "_Alaska_".

That is where they were going. Derek hastily emptied the clothes out of his go bag into the hamper that was next to him.

It wasn't that he minded going back, but he hated with a passion that Penelope had to go with them. This god forsaken place had almost taken her away from him just because they had a spotty satellite signal.

Derek's heart broke remembering wiping the blood off of her face and hands. Her eyes looked so sad and distant. His baby girl had watched a man die in front of her and she felt helpless. That night when he came back to their room he heard her heart wrenching sobs, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Robotically Derek repacked his go bag, grabbing his large bubble coat. Even though it was summer, Alaska at night was still cold as hell.

Derek felt two small arms wrap around him.

Penelope sighed and said, "Derek I'll be fine. I promise. I won't go running towards gun shots. I love you , this baby, and my life too much to make such a stupid decision."

Derek turned in her arms and said, "Sweetheart I know that, but still the events in Alaska had you questioning yourself, you were going to quit P. You were literally going to leave ma all alone and go with Lynch."

Penelope cupped Derek's face and said, "Angel fish I was never going to leave with Kevin. Alaska or no Alaska, that moment you said you were going to take care of me for the rest of my life sealed out fate together. Yeah we were a little slow to see what we had, but Derek we deep down knew it."

"Promise me, that when we leave you wont have any doubts about who you are or what you do."

Penelope kissed Derek's cheek and said, "I will never again doubt who I am, and who I love. God you should have heard how jealous Kevin was."

Derek smirked and said, "What did he say…oh yes, that you were bedding down with a muscle bound hero."

Penelope sighed and said, "That sad part is if you weren't such a damn gentlemen, Kevin would have been right."

Derek barked out a laugh, finally feeling more secure about Penelope coming with them.

She released Derek from her arms and grabbed her own go bag. She started packing things that she would need. She and Derek also needed to stop by the B.A.U and get the equipment that she needed.

Penelope was digging around in her closet looking for warmer tights when she heard Derek ask, "What day is the sonogram?"

Penelope stuck her head out of the closet and said, "Next Tuesday."

Derek smiled softly and said, "Good, I need to tell Hotch that we aren't coming in that day."

Once they were all packed, Derek grabbed Clooney and his leash so he could drop him off with Fran.

Once at the BAU Derek was helping Penelope find all the things she needed. His arms were full of computer parts and pieces that he had no clue about what went where.

Derek and Penelope reached the airstrip with time to spare. They sat on the jet alone just talking.

Derek asked Penelope, "So have you thought about baby names?"

Penelope's head shot up from the magazine she was reading and grinned.

"Why yes Mr. Morgan I already have."

Derek raised an eyebrow and asked, "So what were you thinkin' mama?"

Penelope closed her magazine and said "If it's a girl I want to name her Tangerine, or maybe Bertha, oh I know what about Jermajesty."

Derek laughed and said, "Baby girl that's not even funny, come on tell me for real."

Penelope sighed and said, "If I must. Well I like the name Sophia, or maybe Grace."

Derek rubbed his hands on Penelope's stomach and said, "I really like the name Sophia."

Penelope tilted her head and said, "Sophia Morgan has a nice ring."

Derek said, "Alright hot stuff what about boy's names?"

Penelope fixed a very stern look on her face and said, "Derek William. D before you say it-"

Derek said, "If it's a boy he doesn't have to be named after me. I like the names Dante or Lucian."

Penelope laughed and said, "First of all our baby isn't a character in Underworld secondly, I am not budging. Get use to it. If it s a boy he will be my little DJ."

Derek knew when he was defeated. What Penelope wanted she got, plus he had no desire to get to know his couch.

Slowly but surely the other members of the BAU trickled onto the plane. JJ was the first to arrive.

JJ smiled warmly and said, "Hey guys. What are you up to?"

Penelope said, "Derek and I were talking about baby names."

JJ said, "Well don't leave me hanging."

Penelope chuckled and said, "We like Sophia for a girl and Derek Junior for a boy."

JJ returned the chuckle and said, "And here I thought you would name your baby something crazy."

Penelope laughed and said, "I might be a little odd and eccentric but my poor baby doesn't have to suffer."

Rossi stepped into the jet and said, "Thank god for that. You know there is nothing wrong with a good old fashion Italian name."

JJ said, "Do tell me what you are thinking David."

Rossi said, "Well Isabella is a family name."

Penelope said, "That is really pretty.. Hmm Isabella Morgan. What do you think handsome?"

Derek said, "Baby I think I will like whatever you pick."

For a few more minutes they talked of baby names.

Emily, Hotch and Reid made their way onto the jet. JJ distributed the files and Penelope started with the presentation.

The team was going to a small town outside of Delta Junction Alaska, which was right outside Fairbanks. The victims ages ranged from 17 to 41. They so far had been all women, and there had been no known connection to the victims other than they were sexually assaulted before being murdered.

Penelope felt a little ill looking at the crime scene photos. She quickly closed her laptop, and then her eyes. The pinched the bridge of her nose, knowing this case was going to be difficult, but Penelope knew if all cases were easy she and her crime fighters wouldn't be needed.

The team discussed the case for another hour, then all settled in to get some sleep. Reid decided to read up on the small town of Delta Junction.

Once the jet landed and the agents stepped out, they were all pleasantly surprised, but what they were seeing. Delta Junction was nothing like they thought. It was an upscale residential area. There was no need for a sea plane.

Everyone seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Derek thought, "Maybe this case won't be so bad."

_**As always read and review!**_

_**Happy 4**__**th**__**!**_


	38. Chapter 38

It was 2 a.m. and the entire team was beat. Morgan, and Prentiss had visited six different crime scenes/ Hotch and JJ had interviewed 8 families. Reid and Rossi were stuck at the morgue for most of the day, and Garcia had been typing furiously trying to find a connection these women had shared.

Once back at the sleepy police station Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Get Penelope, there is nothing further we can do here."

Derek sighed. This was getting to be too much. The Unsub had killed two more women since the BAU had arrived in Delta Junction. To say the local police were not impressed was an understatement.

Spencer tried to explain that they needed to build a foundation before they could build a profile, and one of the offices had the nerve to snort and call it _mumbo jumbo_.

To say the members of the BAU were at their breaking point was putting it mildly. Hotch missed his free time with Jack, and Emily. Since Emily and Hotch became an item, it allowed for Haley's sister Jessica the chance to start dating again. Jessica was thrilled that Hotch had someone that understood him, and didn't pressure him.

JJ sighed. She missed Will and Henry. Most of the time Will would be understanding, but everyone once in a while his southern traditions would come out. He even once suggested that he made enough for his family and she should quit. Will stayed on the couch for almost a week for that. JJ missed Henry's first soccer tournament, and poker night with her husband.

Spencer was getting more and more agitated. He was tired of having to Skype with Des. He couldn't hug her, he couldn't show her truly how much he missed her. Dr. Reid counted his lucky stars that a girl like Des wanted him. Once Desiree Morgan said that she was lucky to have met an amazing guy like Spencer, and it upset her when he couldn't see it for himself.

Rossi since being back in the police station had checked his phone. He knew Fran worried, and his waistline had already started to expand. Hell yes his woman could cook, but at this rate he would be the size of the Sears Tower if she didn't stop cooking, but he knew he was lucky. Unlike his other wives, Fran already had experience with having trust that a love one would return. David figured it must have been hell on her when Derek started at Quantico. When she spoke to David on the phone, she never asked crossly when are you coming home. She said it with love and care.

Prentiss rolled her shoulders. She had been stuck in a government SUV all day with Derek. Even when they were in no particular hurry that man drove like a bat out of hell. Emily missed Hotch. It was odd for her to miss someone so close. Per Strauss' orders the couples were not allowed to share rooms. The obliged her because she hadn't tried to break up the BAU. Emily rubbed her tired eyes, she was waiting for everyone to wrap up what they were doing so the could go to the hotel and get some sleep. Emily earlier joked with Derek that she would do anything for some of Fran Morgan's homemade potato salad. Emily rolled her shoulders again, put her jacket on and headed to the lobby.

Garcia was tired, so very tired and she was afraid if this case didn't wrap up soon she would have to be in Alaska to get her first check up since going to the hospital. Penelope twirled a fuzzy tipped Pen with hearts all over it, in her hand trying to figure out why the Unsub chose these women. Some of the victims were prostitutes, others were fracking Suzie Homemaker. She shrugged and figured maybe he just hated women. Penelope chuckled and said to herself, "It's funny how we always assume that the Unsub is a man." She tapped the pen to her forehead and said, "Think Garcie." She was just about to throw said, fuzzy pen when Derek came in her little office they had commandeered for her.

Derek chuckled and said, "Hey princess. What did the pen do to you?"

Penelope smiled back and said, "Nothing, I guess I was just thinking to hard. Assume since you guys are back we are blowing this popsicle stand?"

Derek tapped her nose and said, "We are bustin out of the joint."

Derek helped Penelope stand up. He grabbed her bags, and they made their way into the lobby to meet with the rest of the team.

Everyone had bloodshot eyes. They had been going nonstop ever since they got off the plane.

JJ smiled halfheartedly at Emily and Penelope and asked, "Who is ready for a slumber party?"

Emily gave an equally weak smile and said, "Sure why not."

Penelope mumbled, "I should be able to sleep with my frikkin fiancé."

Derek rubbed Penelope's shoulders and said, "Mama I know but, Strauss said she would reconsider once we are married. Come on now baby don't pout."

Penelope sighed and said, "You're right."

Rossi gave a chuckle and said, "Let the record show that on Friday 2:54 a.m. Derek Morgan got Penelope Garcia to admit that he was right about something."

Everyone laughed, leaving local police officers staring at the odd bunch of profilers.

Hotch said, "Come on let's get out of here before the cops lock us up for being Looney Toons."

Emily snatched the keys from Derek and said, "Hell no. I am driving."

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "Shotgun."

Derek grumbled but piled in the backseat with Penelope. Rossi Spencer and JJ rode to the hotel in the other SUV with JJ driving.

The team grabbed their bags and checked in. Emily and JJ went into their room, and Hotch, Rossi and Spencer went into theirs.

Derek hugged and kissed Penelope in front of her hotel room door.

Rossi stuck his head out of the guy's door and said, "Morgan you get my daughter home at a decent time."

Derek chuckled and Penelope blushed.

Penelope's eyes sparkled when she looked up at Derek and said, "Well my pa has spoken. I love you….we love you, and goodnight."

Derek was reluctant to let her go, but she needed sleep so their lil bit could grow big and strong.

Derek kissed Penelope one more time and said, "Nite princess. Do you have any idea how hard its going to be to not have you sleeping next to me, especially since I know you are down the hall?"

Penelope placed and hand on Derek's chest and said, "I know what you mean angelfish. Nite baby boy."

Derek had to force himself to let her go, he turned on his heels and went into his room, and Penelope went into hers.

JJ was decked out in heart pajamas that Henry got her for Valentine's day. She threw her hair up in a pony tail, jumped on the bed and said, "So how was your date."

Penelope laughed and said, "Woman you are crazy." Then Penelope giggled. She forgot how she, Prentiss and JJ got when they were sleepy. It was like they were drunk off of wine.

Emily asked while brushing out her hair, "So now that all of the BAU men are taken, and one foxy Cajun are taken, what will the ladies from Quantico to D.C going to do?"

Penelope playfully slapped Emily's arm and said, "Do what our lonely asses used to do."

JJ nodded her head knowingly and said, "Think Prentiss. It would be small and come with batteries."

Emily wrinkled her nose and said, "That is not what I meant. But on a side note you are right."

All three women laughed.

JJ was walking towards the door next to the mini fridge to get a bottle of water when she said, "Shhh. I think I hear someone on their phone."

Penelope grabbed a glass from the bathroom and put it up next to the door. Penelope turned her head to see JJ and Emily staring at her.

Penelope rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah that's right I did it. Now shush."

Emily ran to the bathroom to get the other glass.

The three ladies heard the sound of Rossi's deep voice.

"Erin yeah you heard me, I'm asking Morgan's mom to marry me. I know, I know..who knew wife number four would knock me on my Italian ass….Trust me Erin that woman is 100 percent Irish."

Rossi was quiet for a few moments before saying, "Yeah Erin we had a good ride while it lasted. I'm glad you and Deputy Director Stephens are giving the old college try. Hey Strauss don't fuck this up."

Penelope looked up at JJ and said, "Awww. Our G man is in love. "

Rossi then said, "Hey I am getting a call. I gotta go."

Rossi said excitedly, "Hey sexy Lady."

Followed by Derek yelling, "Rossi get away from the door I can hear you."

Rossi chuckled and knocked on the girls would have been fine if Penelope and Prentiss weren't shoved against door.

Penelope dropped the glass and was thankful it didn't break.

Rossi put his hand over the phone and asked, "Can I use your balcony?"

JJ nodded in response while Garcia and Prentiss were trying to soothe their ears.

The three ladies looked out to see Rossi talking to Fran. They had huge goofy grins on their faces.

They were taken out of their thoughts when they heard a knock on the door.

Reid had his hands shoved in his pockets when he asked, "Can I call Des in hear. Morgan told me to get out if I was gonna make kissy face. I don't know what that is, but I figured if Rossi left I should too."

Penelope said, "Sure my junior G man."

JJ said, "Let's give Spence some privacy, I am gonna go wash my face, and call Will."

Emily shrugged and said, "I guess me and Garcia could go on a double date."

Penelope smiled and said, "See that is why you are in my top 8."

Derek was changing in the room, while Hotch was shaving in the bathroom.

Derek swung the door open and said, "There's my girl."

Penelope giggled and said, "You knew I couldn't stay away."

Emily made a fake gagging noise and asked, "Where's…..?"

Penelope chuckled and said, "Your boo."

Derek laughed, and replied, "He is shaving."

Emily knocked on the door and said, "Hey Hotch let me in."

Hotch with shaving cream all over his face let her in. Emily closed the door behind her.

Derek shouted, "Don't do anything I would do."

Emily yelled back, "Or better yet don't do anything Will wouldn't do."

Penelope said, "I shall blog about that later."

Derek sat on the bed and pulled Penelope down next to him. "Baby girl how are you and peanut doing?"

Penelope said, "We are just fine. I was feeling a little sick earlier, but after a quick nap and a Yoohoo all was right in my hacker world."

Derek pressed a kiss to her forehead and softly said, "Glad my lady is okay."

Derek laid down on the bed pulling Penelope with him.

Penelope smirked at Derek who in returned said, "Hey behave."

Penelope ghosted her hand over Derek's chest and asked, "When do I ever?"

Derek laughed and Penelope sighed and snuggled next to him with a silent promise to be good when she moved her hands.

Hotch yelled, "You two better not be naked."

Penelope scoffed and said, "Where are not naked. Geez what kind of people do you take us for?"

Hotch came out followed by Emily.

Derek looked at Penelope, Penelope looked at Derek and they both busted out laughing.

Derek through chuckled said, "Emily you got a little something on your nose."

Emily looked in the bathroom mirror and groaned. She then whacked Hotch and said, "You could have told me I have shaving cream on my face."

Hotch shrugged and asked, "Where is the fun in that?"

Hotch sat on his bed and snuggled up with Emily.

Penelope looked at them and said, "This is freakin weird."

Hotch asked, "What is Garcia?"

Penelope gestured between Emily and Hotch and said, "Well you guys, and Derek and I. I mean I am pretty sure this is why Strauss wants us in different rooms."

Hotch smiled a rare smile and said, "Aw come on Garcia, it's not like we are about to shoot porn."

Penelope was slack jawed, Derek shot up and laughed so hard his stomach started to hurt, and Prentiss said, "Well if we need new jobs…."

Penelope said, "That's it. Emily move your booty, we are going to bed."

Derek shook his head and said, "Nope that's the next scene. Now Garcia get your ass back in this bed. Hotch quit making the woman blush."

Hotch laughed and said, "Fine. Now everybody go to sleep."

Emily in the darkness asked, "What about JJ and Rossi and Reid."

Hotch looked up at the ceiling and said, "Crap I forgot all about them."

Derek turned the light on and said, "Damn. Alright baby back to your room."

Both girls sighed and went back to their room.

Rossi was talking to JJ about how to propose and Reid was explaining the origins of marriage.

Rossi laughed and said, "Good you two came back. Now we can go. Thanks JJ for the help."

JJ smiled back and said, "Anytime."

Once all three girls were tucked into bed they said their goodnights. Penelope said, "JJ don't worry we didn't forget Girl Code."

JJ said, "Yeah you did, but its okay. You guys are in loooo-oove."

Emily threw a pillow at JJ and said, "Go to sleep blondie."

**Well here is another chapter. Hope you liked. **

**Read and review.**

**Also thanks for the reviews. I can't believe I have 200. Shout out to Sazzieazzie for being the 200****th****.**

**So I have been writing this other story, and I was wondering if you guys would tell me if you like the idea.. I know that some of you are like, "Woman finish the other one's." But the truth is starting a new story causes my muse to want to finish the others. **

**Ohh I guess I should tell you what it's about. Basically its a summer story of the BAU as 18 year olds, well Rossi and Strauss are 21 and not together and Gideon is about 22. It is about them working at a mall and other crap teenagers do during the summer. The pairings are M/G Rossi/JJ Emily/Hotch Reid/Seaver will be appearances by Elle, Jordan Todd, and Haley, Kevin, and Anderson..and whoever else I could think of.**


	39. Chapter 39

**In this chapter somebody else finds out they are pregnant.**

The entire team was on the jet headed back to Virginia. Emily, Penelope, and JJ were talking about Penelope's up and coming nuptials with one Derek Morgan.

They guys were talking about possibilities for Derek's bachelor party.

They tossed around a few ideas, and to all the guys' surprise Derek didn't want a stripper.

Derek shrugged and asked, "Why pay to look at Anna Nicole Smith, when I have Marilyn Monroe at home?"

Hotch chuckled and said, "Good point."

All the men decided on a game night at Rossi's. They would play poker, which no doubt Reid would dominate, and jam out to some Rock Band, followed by a large consumption of scotch.

Penelope, JJ and Emily had decided that when they had some downtime they would book a reservation at a swanky spa.

Penelope pulled up the brochure for an exclusive Grecian spa on her laptop. The girls oohed and aahed over the lush packages that were offered.

Penelope texted Fran and Des the plans for her bachelorette party. The plan was to book a suite, and JJ would handle all the party games. Once Penelope was done making reservations she sat back and rested her hand on her stomach. Derek and Penelope were going to the OBGYN for their 15-20 weeks check up in the morning, since her first check up was done at the hospital in Chicago.

The entire team departed from the jet going their separate ways. Derek followed Rossi home to say hey to his mother and pick up Clooney.

Once that was done they were back on the road headed towards home.

Penelope smiled at Derek and said, "I'm glad we have the next few days off."

Derek said, "Me too baby girl. I missed sleeping with you."

Penelope cocked and eyebrow and asked, "Do you miss sleeping with me or _sleeping_ with me?"

Derek chuckled and said, "Both."

The rest of the drive was quiet, but something changed on the car ride home.

Quite a few times Derek would pick up Penelope's hand and nip at her fingers. Penelope in turn leaned against Derek and with her index finger trailed the outer shell of Derek's ear, causing him to shudder.

Once they reached home, Derek pulled into the garage. He called for Clooney who went running into the house, to his favorite bed in the living room.

Derek set their go bags in the laundry room and followed Penelope upstairs.

Penelope went in the bathroom to change and wash her face.

Derek had stripped down to his boxers and was settling into bed. He grabbed the file from the last case, and his laptop, so he could finish it at home and drop it off in the morning, before Penelope's appointment.

Derek sighed and said, "Finally I am done. Derek had completed the case file, he looked over at Penelope who had a death grip on one of his pillows and was snoring peacefully.

He sat aside the file and the laptop and laid down on bed. He wrestled the pillow away from her, and pulled her against his side.

Derek woke up to ringing from his cell phone. Derek looked at the clock that read 7:28 a.m. Derek cursed under his breath. He went to reach for the phone, that was when he noticed Clooney had snuck into their bed and slept close to Penelope's feet.

Derek shook his head at Clooney and asked, "Boy what am I going to do with you?"

The cell phone stopped ringing so Derek figured it wasn't important. He turned back over to go back to sleep when the shrill ring of his cell phone rang out again.

Derek gruffly answered the phone, "Hello."

Rossi angrily said, "Derek we need to talk _now_."

Derek sighed and asked, "Can this please wait until later? How are you up right now?"

Rossi said, "Morgan we have a problem."

Derek asked, "Is it momma?"

David replied, "If it was your mother I would have said something sooner. Your Canine Cassanova over there got my Mudgy pregnant. I had a vet come look at her this morning when I thought she was feeling sick."

Derek tried to take David's anger seriously but he just couldn't.

Derek laughed and asked, "You called me at the ass crack of dawn to tell me your dog is knocked up."

Rossi said, "Damn it this isn't funny. We have her bred every year. You don't even know what the hell your dog is."

Derek said, "Hold on now, just because my dog came from the pound doesn't mean your stupid dog is any better."

Rossi huffed and said, "Of course she is. She has won over 15 competitions."

Derek said, "Seriously they are dogs, and Clooney still has his boys. What did you think was going to happen?"

David asked, "Why didn't you get him fixed?"

Derek said, "Rossi I couldn't do it to him. I took him to the vet and everything, but I left as soon as I walked in."

Clooney went to jump off the bed hearing angry tones followed by his name, but Derek trapped him on the bed and said, "Oh no you don't."

Penelope woke up to the sound of Derek arguing with someone. She tried to make sense of it, but she really had to go to the bathroom.

She hastily made her way towards the bathroom and Clooney tried to follow.

Derek cupped his chin over the mouthpiece of his phone and said, "Nope. You have to stay with me."

Rossi then said, "Derek we need to figure out what we are going to do with these puppies."

Derek said, "Man, look I will come by later and we can work something out. Maybe I can take one or something."

Rossi said, "Fine." and hung up the phone.

Derek put the phone on the table and asked, "You wanna go for a run?"

Clooney wagged his tail and went to grab his leash and brought it to Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and sarcastically said, "Mudgy is sooooo much better."

Derek was throwing on sweatpants when Penelope came out of the bathroom. She had some sort of funky eye cream under her eyes.

Penelope shrugged and said, "What."

Derek chuckled and asked, "What in the hell is that on your face?"

Penelope huffed and said, "Eye cream. I wouldn't use so much of it if you would quit running around yelling black don't crack."

That made Derek laugh even harder.

Penelope cocked an eyebrow and said, "It looks like you and Clooney are going for a run."

Derek said, "Yep. He needs to stay healthy now that he is gonna be Mudgy's baby daddy."

Penelope almost choked on her tongue and said, "Ah so that is why Rossi was yelling at you."

Derek finished tying his running shoes, attached Clooneys leash, and headed out the door humming Notorious B.I.G's Big Poppa.

Penelope grabbed a wash rag and started wiping her face clean when the door bell rang.

Penelope pulled her robe tighter and headed for the front door.

She smiled as she looked through the peephole.

Penelope threw the door open and said, "Prentiss get your but in here."

Emily in a daze walked through the door."

Penelope felt concern consumer her, "Peaches not that I don't love you, but you need to talk. You are scaring me."

Emily with the sadest look in in her eyes started rambling.

Emily said, "I have no clue what to do. What if Aaron hates me? I couldn't stand to think that, or what if he thinks…. I don't…. Penelope you.. I…."

Penelope shook Prentiss and said, "Woman make some damn sense."

Emily walked over to Penelope's couch and asked, "How could this have happened?"

Penelope said, "You are giving me nothing to go on."

Emily said, "We were careful. _I_ was careful."

Penelope started to get frustrated.

"Emily Prentiss spit it out."

Emily hung her head and asked, "Do you think Jack wants to be a big brother?"

Penelope said, "Well I am not sure….Wait what?"

Emily replied, "I'm pregnant."

Penelope clapped her hands in glee and said, "Oh honey I am so happy for you."

Emily said, "I am glad one of us is."

Penelope sat down next to Emily, held her hand and asked, "Why do you think Aaron wouldn't be happy about this?" He loves you, and you know he is already a wonderful father."

Emily sighed and said, "I know he is, but we just started dating right before the case in Chicago."

Penelope looked at Emily and said, "This is going to sound a bit harsh but….get over it. That man has loved you forever. Or did you forget the whole him having to fake your death thing?"

Emily stood up and said, "I know, I know."

Penelope asked, "Plus how do you know for sure?"

Emily said, "The fourteen test I took in denial will confirm that one."

There was another knock at the door.

Penelope said, "Whomever this is better not be pregnant."

Aaron was standing on the other side of the door looking very sad.

Once Penelope opened the door, Aaron asked, "Sweetheart why did you leave so early?"

Emily sighed and said, "Hotch we need to talk."

Penelope placed her hands on her hips and said, "Emily Prentiss do not last name him. You two talk, I'll be upstairs."

Penelope was almost done getting ready for her doctor's appointment. Derek came upstairs smiling like a fool, covered in sweat.

Derek gave Penelope a quick peck and asked, "Is there a reason why my unit chief is kissing my partner on our couch?"

Penelope wiped the droplet of sweat from Derek off her arm and said, "Because our Unit chief knocked up your partner."

Derek pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

Penelope asked, "Baby who are you calling?"

Derek chuckled and said, "The county."

Penelope knitted her eyebrows and asked, "Why?"

Derek laughed harder and said, "Someone needs to check the water at the B.A.U."

Penelope smiled and said, "Go get in the shower."

Derek dropped both his pants and boxers and said, "Aye, aye Cap'n."

Penelope smiled and said, "Now scoot."

Derek said, "Come with me."

Penelope flatly said, "Hell no. I am not about to have a doctor all up in my business right after you have been all up in my business. Now scoot."

Derek pouted and said, "Fine."

Penelope finished minor chores around the house.

Once Derek was ready they headed out of the door, ready to see if the progress of their peanut.

**As always read and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

I know that on the show Mudgy is a boy, but that wouldn't have worked for my last chapter. I find Mpreg just weird. lol

Oh yeah I still own nothing Criminal Minds related.

Penelope looked around the waiting room at the varied stages of pregnancy surrounding her.

Penelope saw one diminutive woman trying desperately to gain control of her toddler twin daughters, and rubbing her extended belly. Then Penelope saw a young woman who looked nervous. She didn't look any older than 17 and a boy about the same age. Penelope could see the worry etched on their young faces.

Penelope had to fight the urge to hug the two kids. Penelope could tell they were trying to figure out what to do about money and jobs.

Penelope frowned in concern. Derek looked up from his Popular Mechanics™ magazine to follow Penelope's line of vision.

Derek chuckled inwardly to himself knowing what his baby girl was thinking. Derek always thought she was wrong when Penelope would call him her glistening hero of life, when in fact Penelope was his.

Penelope shook her head out of her thoughts and looked around the room again. She caught a woman lustfully eyeing Derek and casting a dismissive and judgemental look at Penelope.

Penelope felt like standing up and asking the woman what her problem was, but instead she leaned against Derek, and he in turn gave a sweet kiss on the lips and rubbed her back while he finished reading the article titled _"10 Things to Know About Performance Tires"_

A medical assistant in Mickey Mouse scrubs and a bright smiled said, "Ms. Garcia."

Derek and Penelope stood up and followed the medical assistant behind the standard wooden door.

Once they were seating in the examination room Penelope felt nervous. Penelope was wringing her hands together so much her rings started to clank together.

Derek clasped one of her hands in his and said, "Baby everything will be fine."

Penelope took comfort from Derek's hand and said, "I know, I know. It's just that I never thought I would have kids, and I never thought they would be with you."

Derek softly said, "Baby c'mere." Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and said, "Sweetheart I never thought about kids with anyone else but you."

Penelope looked up at Derek with tears in her eyes and asked, "Hot stuff you really mean it?"

Derek smiled and said, "I don't care who hears it, it's always been you."

Before Penelope could cry any harder a woman with striking features and brunette hair smiled at the hugging pair and said, "Hi my name is doctor Gimble."

Derek stuck out his hand as did Doctor Gimble and introduced himself and Penelope.

Doctor Gimble sat on a rolling chair and said, "Alright Penelope I have a few questions to ask."

Penelope smiled at the doctor and said, "Sure."

Doctor Gimble, "Firstly I just want to go over your medical chart. I see here you were in Chicago when you found out you were pregnant, correct."

Penelope said, "Yes."

Doctor Gimble then said, "I see here you also had a nose bleed and you fainted."

Penelope sighed and said, "Yes. I was light head, and this oaf next to me was arguing with a fellow agent."

Derek put his hands up in mock surrender and said, "I had good intentions."

Penelope patted Derek's thigh and said, "Sure you did love bug. Anywhoo, I haven't felt dizzy nearly enough to pass out, and I haven't had a nose bleed since then."

Doctor Gimble smiled and said, "Good. I also see where you were taken hostage for a few hours, but you were released with only a few minor cuts and bruises."

Penelope said, "That's right. Such is the life of an F.B.I agent."

Doctor Gimble laughed and her shoulder length brunette hair flowed with her shoulder movements.

Then seriously the doctor said, "Penelope I want you to take care of yourself. Even thought you aren't prone to nose bleeds, I want you to keep your blood pressure regulated."

Derek said, "I will watch her like a hawk."

Penelope rolled her eyes and the doctor took in the alpha make form of Derek Morgan and had no doubt that poor Penelope would be watched day and night.

Doctor Gimble cleared her throat and said, "Agent Morgan I have no doubt that you will protect her, but within reason.

Penelope's laughter twinkled in the examination room, and Derek's voice grumbled.

Penelope said, "Honey you can still protect me, but you can't smother me."

Derek sighed and said, "Fine."

Doctor Gimble said, " I wish more father's were like you."

That got Derek to stop his pouting.

"Okay, Penelope I just have a few more questions."

Penelope warming up to the friendly doctor said, "Sure."

"Have you been feeling ill, nauseous?"

Penelope shook her head no. Then explained for a while she couldn't stand the smell of coffee or furniture polish.

The doctor smiled and asked, "Last question, have noticed any discomfort during sex?"

Penelope cheek's colored a little but shook her head no.

Doctor Gimble said, "Don't be embarrassed. If anything pregnant women says it feels better."

Derek looked at Penelope and grinned.

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "Not now Morgan."

"Okay Penelope well I checked your lab results from your appointment in Chicago. Everything looks fine there. Now I want you to go to the bathroom, empty your bladder and we can measure your baby. "

Derek helped Penelope off of the table and waited for her to come out of the restroom.

They made their way back into the office.

Doctor Gimble instructed, "Now I want you to lay back and lift your shirt up for me just above the top of your stomach."

Penelope for the first time really noticed her baby bump. Derek couldn't help but lean down and kiss her tummy.

Doctor Gimble prodded Penelope's lower abdomen until she felt what she was searching for.

The doctor measured her stomach, took some notes, and said, "Everything seems to be fine. I want to schedule an appointment for you in the next three weeks."

Penelope smiled and said, "We'll be there."

Derek said, "Come on baby girl let's go. We have to see a man about some puppies."

Derek pulled up Rossi's long driveway. He stepped out of the large SUV, then helped Penelope out and shut the vehicle's door for her.

Derek rang the doorbell twice and was greeted by his mother.

Fran smiled and hugged both Derek and Penelope, and then ushered them into the house.

Penelope smiled as the smell of homemade cinnamon rolls filled her nostrils.

Fran hooked arms with Penelope and said, "Come on, I'll fix you something to eat."

Derek waited with his fiancé and mother, for a meeting with what he deemed an unreasonable David Rossi.

Rossi came downstairs and into the kitchen, he gave Fran a quick kiss, and Penelope a kiss on the cheek.

David's eyes narrowed at Derek as he said, "We can talk outside."

Derek sighed and thought, "What is the big damn deal?"

David and Derek sat around an outdoor dining set.

David started by saying, "First of all I am sorry I called you so early."

Derek said, "I get it Rossi, but they _are _just dogs."

Rossi chuckled and said, "I know they are dogs, but Mudgy has lasted through several breakups and a failed marriage."

Derek said, "I get it. Before P and I got together Clooney was the only constant in my life."

David smiled and said, "So you do get it. Now about these puppies…."

Derek said, "I think I have a solution. I can take one, and the rest can be trained for service dogs. A buddy of mine in Annandale trains police dogs, bomb sniffing dogs, and seeing eye dogs."

David said, "That sounds like a plan. Whatever vet bills they obtain I can cover. I am just scared Fran is going to want to keep them all."

Derek laughed and said, "Yeah that is why I figured you freaked out. You can't tell my mom no any better than I call tell P."

David returned the laugh and said, "I don't even bother arguing with Fran. What she wants is what she gets."

Both men shared a mutual laugh as they stood up and headed in the house.

Penelope and Fran were gushing over wedding details, that Penelope was showing Fran on Rossi's tablet.

Penelope said, "I refuse to torture my Emily the Strange or my Jay Bird, not to mention Des or Sara with hideous gowns. I was thinking black or red cocktail dresses or a combination of both.

Fran smiled and said, "That sounds lovely."

Penelope smiled and said, "I expect to see you in something a little caliente as well."

Fran chuckled and said, "I don't know about all of that. I was thinking a long dress and jacket combination."

Penelope shook her head and said, "No way. I know there is a one shoulder satin gown with your name on it."

Penelope pulled up a picture of what she had described to Fran.

Fran let out a shaky breath and said, "Penelope I don't know if I can pull that off."

Penelope looked sincerely at Fran and said, "Of course you can. Woman you have got to give yourself some credit. I mean not just anyone can tame a wild Italian Stallion."

Fran blushed at the compliment. Fran said, "I'll try it on, but if I don't feel right, I am not wearing it."

Penelope nodded her agreement and said, "That is all I am asking for. I called Sara and she will be here at the end of the week. Fingers cross we get no cases, I would like to get our dresses then."

Fran said, "Will I get to see your dress."

Penelope said, "Of course. Just don't be upset that it isn't completely white."

Fran said, "As long as my son's ass is getting married you can wear any color you want."

Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope and asked, "What is this I hear about you not wearing white?"

Penelope looked into Derek's eyes and asked, "Honey are you really surprised."

Derek chuckled and said, "Not at all. Whatever you wear will be perfect."

Derek, Penelope, and Rossi's phones rang all at once.

Penelope pinched her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose and said, "Not now."

Rossi wiggled his iphone in the air and said, "We got a case."

Fran pouted and asked, "Another one?"

Derek sighed and said, "Yes mama."

Penelope quickly scanned the email JJ sent her and shrugged and said, "At least it's local."

Fran asked hopefully, "So you guys will be able to come at night?"

Rossi kissed Fran and said, "As long as no new bodies pop up in the middle of the night, then yes."

David kissed Fran again, and Derek said. "Baby girl, we need to get out of here and pack our go bags."

Penelope chuckled and said, "Oh angel fish they are just adorable."

Derek grunted and said, "No it ain't lets go."

David said, "Morgan can I ride in with you? No point in taking two cars, because we all know that my beautiful worry wart of there is going to be cooking up a storm."

Fran laughed and said, "I already have dishes planned out in my mind."

Penelope asked, "And who would be stupid enough to turn down a Fran Morgan meal?"

Both Derek and David said, "Not me."

Fran leaned against the bedroom door frame as she watched Rossi quickly pack his go bag, if they had to pull an all nighter.

Rossi snatched up in go bag, hugged and kissed Fran, and made his way out of the house.

Fran waved from the large oak front door at her little family leaving her again.

Fran smiled knowing that in a few months she would have a grand baby, and puppies to keep her busy while her little family, and extended family went off to fight crime.

**As always read and review!**


	41. Chapter 41

Once they arrived at the local precinct, Hotch had given everyone their orders. Emily was quick to catch up with Penelope and ask, "How do you do it?"

Penelope's eyebrows raised as Penelope asked, "Do what?"

Emily sighed and asked, "Does Derek ever drive you crazy about the baby."?

Penelope chuckled and said, "Peaches only all the time."

Emily rolled her eyes and muttered, "Crap."

Penelope teasingly asked, "What was that, Ms. Prentiss?"

Emily said flatly, "Aaron is driving me crazy. He won't let me in the field even though the doctor said I was more than fine to investigate crime scenes. He won't let me carry anything. For god sake's I can carry my own damn go bag, And lastly he has taken away my coffee. The doctor said I could have two cups a day. But over protective know it all Hotchner takes every single cup away from me. If I weren't pregnant I would kick his ass."

Penelope held her hands up and said, "Slow down woman."

Emily took a cleansing breath and said, "I know, I know. He just wants to protect me, Jack and the baby, more than anything in this world, but that man is smothering me. If he doesn't quit it, I am going to smother him with his damn tie."

Penelope said, "First of all you are not killing my boss man, especially since he has learned to smile again. Secondly you have to understand why he is doing this. After…."

Penelope took a shuddering breath and said, "After Haley died, I bet he thought he would never get a second chance at a family. Now he is, so you need to grin and bear it, but I will talk to him, or maybe get Derek to do it. Have you told anyone else on our team about the baby?"

Emily said, "Not yet. I would like to get use to the idea of me being pregnant in the first place."

Penelope put her hands on her hips and said, "You had better get used to it."

Both women chuckled as Emily helped Penelope set up her computers, in an office the B.A.U commandeered.

Penelope asked, "What's next."

Emily said, "Well I can't really do anything until everyone has checked out the crimes scenes. I am only suppose to be working victimology."

Penelope whinced. This was really worse than she thought it was. Hotch had completely taken Emily out of the field.

Penelope received her first phone call.

"Oracle of Quantico. Speak if you deign to hear truth."

Derek replied, "Hey baby girl, I was just calling to check in."

Penelope smiled and said, "Little Biscotti and I are doing fine."

Derek chuckled and asked, "Biscotti?"

Penelope said, "I am trying out other names besides than peanut."

Derek laughed and said, "Garcia you are crazy."

Penelope laughed and asked, "So if I am crazy, and you want to marry me and have a basketball team full of kids, what does that make you?"

Derek replied, "A man crazy about his woman."

Emily rolled her eyes and said, "Good answer."

Derek chuckled once again and asked, "Prentiss why are you there, and not out here?"

Emily said, "Talk to your boss about that one."

Derek reluctantly said, "I will. Is everything alright?"

Penelope said, "Nothing my Adonis of a fiancé can't fix."

Derek muttered, "Oh hell. Prentiss tell me he didn't put you on desk duty. You aren't even showing."

Emily said, "My ass had been benched for the season."

Penelope could almost hear Derek rubbing his head in frustration.

Derek said, "I'll talk to Hotch and see what is going on."

Emily said, "Thanks Morgan."

Derek smiled and said, "What is family for, but to be all nosey about your shit. Hey P I gotta go Hotch found the second dumping site. Prentiss try not to kill Hotch please."

Emily huffed and said, "I ain't making any promises."

Derek disconnected the call.

Emily and Penelope were bored out of their minds. There wasn't much for them to do, so they did what girls do best. They started a gab fest.

Emily took a sip of her herbal tea and said, "So guess who just found out about you and Morgan?"

Penelope excitedly turned in her chair to face Emily and asked, "Who?"

Emily said, "Jordan Todd."

Penelope grumbled at the name.

Penelope asked, "Well what did she say? Spit it out Prentiss."

Emily said, "Okay. Damn woman learn some patience.

Penelope gestured toward herself asking, "Have you met me?"

Emily laughed and said, "Point taken. Well Jordan looked shocked, to say the least."

Penelope lifted her chin in the air and said, "Good. Bitch shouldn't have tried to get her grubby little hands on my man."

Emily asked, "Are you going to let me finish?"

Penelope put her hands up in mock surrender and said, "Go on, go on. But tell me everything."

Emily said, "Well I was in the break room earlier today trying to finish those damn case files and eat a quick bite. Speaking of I am hungry. Can we get something delivered?"

Penelope placed her hands on Emily's shoulders and said, "Woman focus."

Emily muttered something about pregnancy brain and continued.

"Well I was in the break room and Jordan, and one of the girls from the tech department, found out about you two getting engaged, and that you were pregnant."

Emily took a sip of tea, and Penelope wanted to shake the story out of Emily.

"Oh where was I..Oh yeah so… Jordan is telling Sharon, or Sheryl.. whatever the hell her name is saw the paperwork from HR that Strauss filed on your behalf. So Jordan is saying stuff like, _I can't believe is with her, and yadda, yadda, yadda." _So then Sherie, or Susan...I still don't know her name, anyway she says, _"Morgan probably slept with her one night, and now he is stuck with her."_

Penelope's eyes hardened.

Emily said, "Calm it down, I know that look. So guess who defended you and Morgan."

Emily smile was so wide she couldn't help but almost bounce in her chair.

Penelope excitedly asked, "Who?"

Emily almost whispered her answer, "Kevin Lynch."

To say Penelope looked shocked would have been the understatement of the century.

Emily continued, "So Kevin Tells Jordan that she would have never stood a chance with Morgan, and that she must have been one crappy profiler if she couldn't see how much Derek loved you. Then Jordan calls Kevin a computer nerd, and Kevin calls Jordan useless. Finally I have enough of Jordan and I told her to take her ass back to her own floor. She didn't belong in the B.A.U."

Penelope didn't say anything, She quickly turned in her chair, and started typing."

Emily was confused. "PG what are you doing?"

Penelope giggled and said, "I am hacking Kevin,s World of Warcraft account and adding those upgrades that he wanted."

Emily mumbled, "God technical analysts are weird."

Penelope with a mock stern in her voice said, "I heard that she who has been benched."

Derek and Hotch sat in the SUV in the war summer heat, thankful for air conditioning.

Both gentlemen sat in the SUV waiting for the accompanying police officer from the precinct to meet up with them.

Derek rested his head back on the head rest, dark sunglasses firmly in place and asked, "You wanna tell me why Prentiss isn't out here?"

Hotch sighed and said, "I asked her to stay behind."

Derek chuckled and said, "Big mistake boss."

Hotch snorted and asked, "Why?"

Derek took his sunglasses off and said, "If anyone could answer that question it would be you. Think about who Prentiss is."

Hotch said, "I know. Hell she was even a C.I.A operative, but she wasn't pregnant with my child then."

Derek said, "Hotch you know better than to try and keep Emily in a bubble."

Gotch said, "Derek rationally I know all of this, but if something happened to her…. I wouldn't be able to handle it, especially not after what happened to Haley."

Derek sympathetically said, "But she isn't Haley, and Foyet is dead."

Hotch said, "I know, I know all of that. It just scares me sometimes. I know she should be out here, but then the thought of watching her strap a gun to her waist makes me ill. And what about you Derek? Don't sit there and try to tell me you aren't trying to protect Penelope every moment of every single day?"

Derek sighed and said, "Point taken, but Penelope hates guns, she hates seeing people hurt and she isn't a field agent."

Hotch said, "True but bad things happen to agents all the time. Even though Emily never stepped on foot in a coffin, her funeral was to real for me. I had to keep telling myself that it wasn't her in that box."

Derek chuckled and asked, "What in the hell was in that thing? It weighed a ton."

Hotch returned the chuckle and said, "It's best not to know."

Derek raised his eyebrow and said, "I will leave it at that."

Hotch said, "I will talk to her, maybe it's better to let her know what I am thinking then to just assume the worst."

Derek placed his sunglasses back on and said, "I think that would be a wise decision, because a pissed off Prentiss is not what any of us want to deal with."

Hotch said, "Amen to that."

**As always read and review!**


End file.
